Chrysalis' Revenge
by Rick Brainard
Summary: Following the wedding peace has settled in Equestria. However old hatred never dies, and this time the Mane 6 might have to fight one of their own. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Read and Reveiw.
1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER ONE: SHOOTING STAR**

** Canterlot, high above the town of Ponyville, lays the kingdom of Canterlot, home of Princess Celestia and Prince Luna as well as several Unicorn Ponies. It used to be the home of Twilight Sparkle until she went to Ponyville to learn about friendship. However Twilight Sparkle was in Canterlot Castle this day along with her purple dragon Spike.**

** "So why are we here again?" Spike grumbled as he rode on Twilights back.**

"**Princess Celestia wants me to see her newest student." Twilight answered. "Her name's Shooting Star, from what I heard, she's pretty amazing."**

"**Is she more amazing than you?" Spike asked. "Is she going to be Celestia's new top pupil?"**

"**Well." Twilight started then she paused. Did they find someone to replace her? Sparkle shook her head. "I'm sure we'll find out."**

**The two went to a large chamber protected by two Royal Guards.**

"**Twilight Sparkle." One announced. "As well as her pet Dragon Spike."**

"**Pet?!" The outraged little dragon roared before he was hushed by a very harsh look from Twilight.**

"**I'm here to see Princess Celestia." Twilight said politely.**

"**Of course." The guard reported. "The Princess is with her newest student."**

**The words hit Twilight like a rock. Newest Student? Twilight shook her mane and trotted in, to see a tall black unicorn with a yellow wavy mane levitating a gigantic boulder. Twilight took a good long look at the mare, not only was she taller, she also was prettier. Self consciously the purple mare looked at herself and tried to convince herself she was being silly. Twilight turned her attention to the test and noticed it as the rock lift; it was an exercise to test a unicorn's levitation and telekinetic magic. At a minute and two seconds Twilight held the record.**

**The little dragon noticed something else about the Unicorn. "She's pretty!" Spike remarked ignoring the pointed look from Twilight. "I think she's even prettier than Rarity! Don't tell her I said so!" Spike added frantically, Twilight just rolled her eyes as she watched the beautiful Unicorn perform the rock lift test.**

"**Well Hello Twilight Sparkle." A friendly voice whispered. Twilight looked and saw Princess Celestia in all her glory. The Unicorn Pegasus was adorned in her usual attire. "Quite the sight isn't it? She's closing in on someone's record."**

"**My record?" Twilight asked, trying hard to not let the fear creeping over her overcome her. Just then a cheer went up from those watching. The black unicorn fell to the ground exhausted. "She…she just broke it."**

"**WOW!" Spike yelled. "One minute and TEN seconds! Twilight she SMASHED your old record." Annoyed Twilight simple shot her dragon a dirty look.**

"**Why Twilight Sparkle." Celestia admonished. "Are you jealous?"**

**Twilight only nodded, she didn't know what else to say. What could she say; when it was obvious she was being replaced? **

"**Well meet me in my chambers in an hour Twilight." Celestia said. "It seems we need to talk. In the mean time please greet Shooting Star, my newest student. Also your friends are coming; I sent word to them that you're here. And I think they would want to meet her as well."**

"**Why would they want to meet her?" Twilight questioned.**

"**Well, she's going to Ponyville, you silly filly." Celestia replied. "Now I need to get going, meet me in my chambers in one hour." Twilight watched as Celestia left grinding her teeth.**

"**Twilight Sparkle!" A guard announced. "The train with your friends is due here within the hour. Also the Princess asked I give you these." He handed Twilight a folder which Twilight took with her magic and she began sorting through them, oblivious to all else that was happening.**

**Twilight found records of Shooting Star's academics, magic performance and much more.**

"**Like it?" A sweet sounding voice asked. "I knew that you would like to know about my records since we'll be working together in Ponyville."**

"**Together?" Twilight asked.**

"**Yep." Shooting Star said with a wide smile. "I've got to make sure I've got everything. I'm really looking forward to meeting our friends." With that Shooting Star cantered away.**

"**Wow." Spike said. "She's something else."**

"**You know what this means Spike?" Twilight asked looking at her dragon and her eye twitched.**

"**Uh-oh" Spike muttered, then louder. "You might not want to get any crazy ideas Twilight. After all, Ponyville kind of needs another unicorn. Think of how much faster things will go with two!"**

"**Don't you see what's going on here Spike?" Twilight asked. "She's taller than me, prettier than me…" she paused to look over Shooting Star's record. "She's just as good academically! Spike I'm being replaced!"**

"**I think your overreacting." Spike said patting Twilight.**

"**Right." Twilight said. "Of course." She laughed nervously.**

"**Ok Twilight." Shooting Star said as she cantered up with her saddlebags packed. "I'm staying with you at the library. This is going to be a lot of fun; I'm really hoping to learn a lot from you."**

"**I bet." Twilight muttered under her breath then louder. "Well I should go meet my friends. I'll talk to you later." She started walking towards the station, to her chagrin Shooting Star followed**

"**I'm coming with you." Shooting Star replied. "So are they all as interesting as I've read?"**

"**You've read my friendship reports?" Twilight asked.**

"**As The Princesses request." Shooting Star answered. "You really learned a lot."**

"**She did!" Spike said jumping excitedly and accidently knocking Twilight down. As she got up her hair was a mess, and Spike noticed the look in her eyes as did Shooting Star.**

"**Are you ok Twilight?" Shooting Star asked.**

"**Of course I'm alright." Twilight answered though her tones made the lovely Unicorn doubt her even more. "Ha-ha, I'm being replaced, what's there to not be alright about."**

"**Replaced?" Shooting Star asked. "Oh Twilight, that's silly!"**

"**Silly?" Twilight asked. "Yeah, of course I'm being silly, ha-ha!"**

"**Maybe you should just relax a moment." Shooting Star said while she gave Spike a pleading look. In return the baby dragon just gave a helpless shrug and circles a clawed finger around one of his ears. Causing the black coated mare to chuckle.**

"**Riiiiight." Twilight said. "Relax; you would really like that wouldn't you?"**

"**Well..yeah." The blonde mare replied. "You seem wound tight."**

"**That's an understatement." Spike grumbled. He took back his words when Twilight glared at him. **

"**Listen Twilight." Shooting Star said speaking as the two where old friends. "I think you need to talk to Celestia, I'm sure she can answer your questions without you losing your mind."**

**Hearing the soothing words caused Twilight to calm down. "I hope so." She said. "I'm sorry, I really am, this was all just a surprise is all. Plus your good at everything I'm good at."**

"**You should see my room at home." Shooting Star teased. "I don't have the knack you have for organization." The two shared a good natured giggle at that.**

"**At least we solved this before it got to…" Twilight started.**

"**The Princess!" Spike blurted. Then when the two mares gave him a look he pointed behind them. With a gasp they turned and saw the Princess.**

"**Every pony ok?" Celestia asked. The two nodded. "Very good, Shooting Star can you look after Spike? I would like for you to meet Twilight's friends when they arrive. As for you Twilight, we do need to talk."**

**Shooting Star gave the purple unicorn an assuring nuzzle before levitating Spike onto her own back and cantering off.**

"**Come along Twilight." Celestia said simply as she walked off.**

**Feeling as bad as she did when the Princess dispelled her charm spell on Ponyville Twilight nodded with a gulp and followed. She glanced over her shoulder to see Shooting star with Spike on her back. She sighed and followed her mentor. **

** END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER TWO: COMING TOGETHER**

"**WOOO HOOO!" Pinkie Pie cried as she bounced in the train car the five of them had. "We're going to Canterlot!"**

"**I'm so happy they let Angel come." Fluttershy said as she watched her fussy white bunny eat a carrot. "Oh, not too fast Angel." The bunny just frowned and continued eating, though he did so a bit slower.**

"**I can't believe I was told to not bring Opal!" Rarity whined.**

"**Well last time ya brought her, she did maul a bell colt." Applejack reminded her.**

"**Well he stepped on her tail!" Rarity protested.**

"**Man I really wish I brought Tank!" Rainbow Dash said. "How awesome would it be for a tortoise to be in Canterlot?"**

"**They could play Tortoise Ball!" Pinkie Pie cried as she broke into giggles.**

"**Next stop Canterlot!" A train worker called out. "Estimated time of arrival is fifteen minutes. Every pony should be ready for your stop!"**

**With the announcement the five mares excitedly chatted among themselves.**

** XXXXX**

**Twilight followed her mentor when Celestia came to a halt, when she did Twilight looked at her mentor, she thought of what to say. Celestia's face was impassive neither smiling nor frowning, but the look in her eyes made Twilight cringe. She felt like a naughty filly with Celestia looking at her.**

"**I heard everything that was said Twilight." Celestia said in an even tone. Twilight said nothing and just whimpered as she tried to get closer to the ground, perhaps hoping to bury herself in it. Anything to save herself her mentor's disapproval. "Anything to say?"**

"**I'm sorry Princess." Twilight squeaked. "I don't know what came over me." The Princess gave Twilight a warm smile and started walking motioning for her student to follow. "So why did you give her my letters? The letters I sent to you! Who else did you let read them?"**

"**Aside from Shooting Star." Celestia said her cheeks slightly blushing with her being accused of violating Twilights privacy. "They were viewed by your parents and brother, as well as Luna. I felt that giving Shooting Star some letters would let her know what to experience."**

"**So Shooting Star was the only total stranger to read them." Twilight quipped. "That's a relief."**

"**My intentions where good." Celestia argued. "I meant for them to be guide for her. To show Shooting Star what she could learn. It's a method I shant use again, I can only ask your forgiveness Twilight."**

"**Well you didn't show them to every filly in Magic Kindergarten." Twilight said with a smile letting her mentor know she was already forgiven. "But can you ask next time?"**

"**I am truly sorry Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said. "You have been my top student for years and I have always been proud of you, and I have never been prouder of you for the progress you made in Ponyville. You went from a shy filly, to the mare before me today. There are other ponies like you Twilight, brilliant mares and colts that need the same nudge I gave you."**

"**Shooting Star?" Twilight questioned, then after seeing Celestia nod. "That's why you want her to meet my friends? What about me and my studies under you in Ponyville?"**

"**Twilight." Celestia said as she stopped and looked at her student. "All things change, this includes students and teachers." **

**Twilight looked at her mentor with a look of both shock and surprise. "W..who." was all the shocked Unicorn could stammer.**

"**A close friend." Celestia said with a smile. "One of whom you have helped as recently as Nightmare Night." **

**She continued walking and was followed by her student.**

"**Princess Luna?" Twilight asked. After getting the nod from Celestia she smiled. "What about you? Are you getting Shooting Star?"**

"**Very observant." Celestia said proudly. "Yes Shooting Star is Luna's top student, as you are mine."**

"**A pupil exchange?" Twilight asked.**

"**My sister and I teach different types of spells." Celestia said. "You should see her collection of spells, quite the sight. Though hers are more battle oriented than my own. Part of why she is going to be your teacher."**

"**To learn battle spells?" Twilight asked.**

"**To defend yourself more." Celestia answered. "With the dangers you face in Ponyville, you will need more ways to keep yourself safe."**

"**I'll try not to disappoint you." Twilight promised.**

"**I'm sure that won't be a problem." Celestia answered. "I will still be around should you have any questions. I will be more than happy to answer them. This time as a friend. I know this comes as a shock, but I have the utmost faith in you my dear Twilight."**

"**Thank you Princess." Twilight said. "I'll do my best and I won't let you down. Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye." She did the motions to the Pinkie Promise much to her mentor's amusement.**

**Celestia smiled, proud of her students commitment, not only to her, but to furthering her education. It would be hard for Celestia to lose Twilight as her student, but she knew she would see the mare often. The two walked to the doors that lead to Celestia's large audience chambers. Now it was time for fun not a serious talk.**

"**Do you know what day today is?" Celestia questioned with a smile.**

"**It's…. wait… I forgot!" Twilight exclaimed. "Today's my BIRTHDAY!" Twilight proceeded to bounce around for the next minute screaming it was her birthday. Celestia chuckled at Twilight's energy, still acting like a filly on her birthday.**

"**My little pony." Celestia admonished in a gentle tone. "It is your birthday, and what kind of teacher would I be if I forgot my top pupil's birthday?" Celestia nodded to the door of her chambers.**

**Twilight pushed the door open and was accosted by a sea of balloons! When she cleared the balloons she saw her family, her mother, father, brother and sister in law! Not to mention various other relatives. In the back of the festive room she saw two ponies she never expected.**

"**Grandma! Grandpa!" Twilight screamed as she zoomed towards the two elderly ponies.**

"**She's so happy." Cadence said as she stood next to her aunt. "You do know today…" she stopped as her husband approached.**

"**No need to stop." Shining Armor said glumly. "We all know what today might bring. It's a shame too, I've never seen Twilly so happy."**

"**Enough the both of you." Celestia growled. "This is a happy occasion, and I'll see to it, that it stays as such. Now go, please enjoy." She watched the couple leave and fought back a nagging feeling in the back of her mind.**

"**Sister!" A harsh but melodic voice said. "Come with me, we must have words."**

**Celestia followed her sister allowing one glance back at her pupil. **

**Twilight was all smiles as her family showered her with kind words and hugs. Perhaps if she wasn't so busy, she would have noticed a Gray pony with brown hair with a dustpan and broom cutie mark starring intently at the gathering.**

** XXXXX**

"**Sister, you best have a good reason." Celestia said. Once they had left Celestia's chamber and went into an adjacent room.**

"**We know what today could bring." Luna said. "At the rising of the moon, art thou not worried?"**

"**She is not one of them." Celestia said. "I have watched her since her magic grew. I've done my best to suppress any of their magic I see in her."**

"**That does not mean.." Luna started.**

"**NO!" Celestia snapped then she softened her harsh tone. "She can't be."**

"**I hope thou art right sister." Luna said. **

**Celestia hung her head and a tear rolled down her muzzle. She looked at her sister the Ruler of the Night. "I hope I am too sister." Was all she said.**

** XXXXX**

**Back in Celestia's chamber Twilight was having the time of her life. Not only was her family here but several friends from Ponyville. A crashing sound told Twilight that Derpy Hooves made it to the party. The accident prone Pegasus tumbled near Twilight.**

"**Happy Birthday Twilight Sparkle!" She cried.**

"**Yeah happy birthday!" A pink unicorn filly with a blond main said.**

"**Thanks Derpy, you too Dinky." Twilight said. "Are you having fun?" The two cross eyed ponies nodded. "Ok, good, so go have fun!"**

**Derpy left with Dinky in tow, a crashing sound was heard followed by an "I'm ok!" followed by another crash and a "My bad!" Twilight kept her smile hoping the castle had good work stallions to repair the damage Derpy would cause.**

**Twilight turned around and saw three fillies all dressed in red capes. All with huge smiles.**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TWILIGHT!" All three screamed as loud as they could. **

**Twilight sat there for a moment until her ears stopped ringing. She looked at the three fillies.**

"**That was really good girls." A hauntingly familiar voice said.**

"**Pinkie!" Twilight started as she turned around. Instead of seeing a Pink earth pony she saw a white Pegasus with a blond tangle of hair that looked like Pinkie Pies. She even had a similar cutie mark with three purple balloons.**

"**I'm not Pinkie Pie silly." The Pegasus chided. "I'm Surprise! Wait you know Pinkie Pie! She a super mega famous celebrity!"**

"**Surprise helped set up the party." Applebloom said.**

"**Well she did most of the work." Scootaloo added.**

"**We blew up some balloons." Sweetie Belle said. As she looked at a half dozen rather sad looking balloons.**

"**You girl did a superfantabulousultrawaygood job TOO!" The white Pegasus said.**

"**You did a great job surprise." A voice put in. Twilight looked at saw a Pink Alicorn and smiled. "Come on Twilight, you have other people here on your special day."**

"**Thanks Cadence." Twilight said as her sister in law lead her away. "I can't believe it two Pinkie Pies."**

"**Surprise isn't Pinkie per say." Cadence said. "Shooting Star and I have known her for some time."**

"**You know Shooting Star?" Twilight asked. **

"**Mhmm." Cadence replied. "We can talk about her later, right now you have friends and more on the way."**

"**This is so exciting!" Twilight said. "I never expected this! Thank you so much Cadence!"**

"**It was Auntie Tia's idea." Cadence said as she hugged Twilight. "Of course I went along with it, why wouldn't I? Now go on, I'll let you know when your friends from Ponyville arrive." She let go of the hug and Twilight bounced off happy as can be.**

**Princess Mi Amore Cadenza sighed, she hoped that Twilights birthday would go off without a hitch. So far it was going fine, Twilight was having the time of her life. Every pony was happy, so why did Cadence have this feeling in her gut something terrible would happen. She wandered back to the doors of the festively decorated chamber. There saw she her Aunt, Princess Luna.**

"**Thou art worried?" Luna asked reading Cadence's troubled expression.**

"**You and Auntie Tia talk like something bad is going to happen." Cadence admitted. "So yes I am worried. Twilight is like a sister to me, well now I married Shining Armor she is a sister to me, well you get my point."**

"**Thou cares for her." Luna replied. "I wish I could put thine worries to rest Cadence."**

"**I just wish I knew everything would be ok." Cadence replied. "Not only for Twilight but for Auntie Tia as well. She hasn't been the same since our wedding. It's like something is haunting her, but she won't let us help."**

"**We will speak out this later." Luna told her. "With Celestia, but we shall do so after this party. Please, try to enjoy thineself." Cadence nodded and trotted away**

**She noticed something in the corner of her eye. A plain earth pony stood there. She seemed intent on studying the gathering, it caused Cadence discomfort. However she pushed it to the back of her mind and focused on why she was here.**

** XXXXX**

**Shining Armor smiled as he watched his L.S.B.F.F enjoy herself. She was chatting with two ponies one had a deep pink coat with a light blue mane, the other had a light blue coat with a pink mane both had headbands and collars that matched.**

"**Enjoying ourselves Captain?" Celestia asked as she came to a stop next to her captain of the guard.**

"**I just wish I wasn't so nervous." Shining Armor replied.**

"**Don't be." Celestia assured him. "You have my word I will do whatever it takes to keep this safe."**

"**My men, are also worried about you Princess." Shining Armor said though his voice was unsure.**

"**Me?" Celestia questioned the surprise clear in her voice. "What ever for?"**

"**Since Queen Chrysalis defeated you at the wedding…" Shining Armor's voice trailed off.**

"**I see." Celestia replied. "Well this is not the time to go into my health. Please assure the guards, that I am more than capable of performing my duties. Though her attack did damage me, I have fully healed since then, and no pony needs to worry."**

"**Understood Princess!" Shining Armor replied.**

"**Now go." Celestia said with a smile. "Be with your sister." She gave her captain of the guards a playful nudge. Shining Armor trotted away.**

**In the corner near where the two chatter was Clean Sweep. She heard everything, she just chuckled.**

**As her eyes burned with green fire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: AN UNINVITED GUEST**

"**So do you think Twilight will be ok?" Spike asked. "The Princess seemed angry."**

"**Don't worry Spike." Shooting Star comforted. "The Princess is a fair and just ruler, she loves all her subjects. She views Twilight as her daughter."**

"**Did she really give you all of Twilight's friendship reports?" Spike asked, he couldn't see the Princess so openly violating Twilights trust.**

"**Not all of them." The midnight coated unicorn answered. "I got the less personal ones, the ones that told me about her friends."**

"**Guess that's not too bad." The dragon muttered.**

"**I'm sure Princess Celestia meant no harm." Shooting Star replied turned her head to look at the dragon with her emerald eyes. "She just wanted me prepared. To be honest I felt…honored."**

"**That's a weird word to use." Spike remarked.**

"**Think of it." Shooting Star encouraged. "You are allowed a glimpse into the life of someone as famous as Twilight Sparkle! How could any pony say no?"**

"**Twilights famous?" Spike asked.**

"**Well she did save Equestria three times." Shooting star replied. "She's viewed as a hero."**

"**I bet her handsome dragon assistant is viewed in the same light." Spike said striking a heroic pose.**

"**You have some following." Shooting Star said as she used her magic to force the dragon into a seated position.**

"**Aww, gee." Spike blushed, then he decided to change the subject. "What about you?" Where you always this pretty?"**

"**I'm not that pretty." Shooting Star said though her cheeks blushed. "I don't want to be like those mean pretty ponies. Did you ever hear of the Canterlot Mare Allegiance?"**

"**Not really." Spike replied scratching his head. "Oh, wait, do you mean a bunch of really pretty but mean ponies?"**

**Shooting Star nodded her head, her expression serious. Using her magic she opened her saddlebags and levitated out an old picture and gave it to the little dragon.**

**Spike looked at the picture which was of an awkwardly tall unicorn with thick glasses and braces. "Whoa!" Spike exclaimed. "A friend of yours?"**

"**It's me when I was younger." Shooting Star replied. "Those girls where horrible to me. I never felt so alone in my entire life."**

"**They sound like two fillies I know back in Ponyville." Spike said as he remembered Diamond Tiara and her friend Silver Spoon. Two stuck up fillies that looked down on just about any pony that wasn't them. "Look at you now though! What happened?"**

"**When I got older and my magic finally kicked in I didn't need glasses anymore." Shooting star explained. "Also I got rid of the braces, I've always been tall, and thanks to my parents I just adapted."**

"**Whoa." Was all the baby dragon could say. As they cantered towards the train depot they heard a station worker cry out.**

"**Train from Ponyville pulling into the station now!"**

"**The train is here already?" Spike questioned.**

"**Hold on Spike." Shooting star said as she burst into a gallop.**

**Spike cried out as he clung to the mare's mane as she sprinted towards the train depot. Her long legs helped carry her towards her destination all that much sooner. When she reached the depot she saw a quintet of ponies leave the train.**

"**It's them!" Spike pointed out as a pink blur headed their direction. "Umm Star? Duck!"**

"**What? Wh…" Shooting Star was cut off as the two of them got tackle hugged but a pink pony with a curly mane. She was only on them for a moment before a Rainbow maned blue Pegasus was over dragging the pink one away.**

"**Hey guys." Spike said. "Shooting star this is Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie, Rainbow this is Shooting Star, she's coming to Ponyville."**

"**Wait." Pinkie Pie said. "You're coming to Ponyville? That means I have to throw a welcome to Ponyville party! But I can't throw a welcome to Ponyville party because we're in Canterlot. I know I'll do a…" Pinkie continued to ramble much to Shooting Star's confusion.**

**Rainbow Dash took Star's hoof and jammed it in Pinkie's mouth, though the happy pony continued to blather. Shooting Star gave Rainbow Dash a confused look. "Sorry, sometimes it's the only way." The Pegasus said. "Anyway nice to meet ya, you're a bookworm like Twilight?**

"**Rainbow!" Applejack scolded as she cantered up with Fluttershy and Rarity and their pets. "I'm sorry bout that, I'm Applejack." She shook Shooting Star's hoof with such force the lovely Unicorn shook.**

"**S-h-o-o-o-o-o-t-t-t-t-i-i-i-i-n-n-n-n-g-g-g-g S-t-t-t-t-a-a-a-r-r-r-r" Shooting Star said as she was shaken.**

"**Applejack!" Rarity scolded. "That is not how you treat a lady. Dear, I am Rarity and I simply adore your coat and mane, I must simply make an outfit for you."**

"**Hello Rarity I'm Shooting Star." She noticed a pale yellow Pegasus cowering in the background with a hostile looking bunny that looked to be scolding her.**

"**Hello." Shooting Star said. "I'm Shooting Star."**

"**I'm." then Fluttershy mumbled as she tried to hide behind her mane. Earning a slap from the bunny. Angel looked up to see Shooting Star glaring at him. "Please don't hurt Angel, he was just trying to convince me to be more assertive."**

"**He needs to be nicer about it." Shooting star said. "So what's your name?"**

"**I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy said softly.**

**Shooting Star kept her smile, she knew from the friendship reports and from Celestia herself that Fluttershy was painfully shy. "The Princess told me that you tried to take care of her Phoenix once."**

**Fluttershy brightened at that. "Oh Spike, you have someone who wants to see you." She whistled and a baby phoenix came flying flying in and landed on the dragon's tail.**

"**Hey PeeWee." Spike said.**

"**You have a baby Phoenix?" Shooting Star questioned.**

"**Aw yeah!" Rainbow Dash said. "All he had to do was beat up some jerk dragons!"**

**Just then Fluttershy whimpered and the others backed up. Confused Shooting star looked behind her and saw the reason. Pinkie Pie was the size of a giant balloon! She removed the hoof from her mouth and the pink pony deflated like a balloon flying all over the train station before landing where she was standing.**

"**That was fun!" She laughed. The others just laughed at Pinkie Pie and her total randomness.**

"**Shooting Star!" A voice called, when they looked up they saw Princess Luna. The ruler of the night seemed out of place in the daytime but was majestic none the less. She landed before the group and they all dipped into bows.**

"**Princess Luna!" Shooting Star cried as she raced to her mentor.**

"**Tis good to see thee." Luna said as she hugged her student. "Thou hast someone else to see thee."**

**Before Shooting Star could question who, she was tackled by a white form.**

"**Ohwowohwowohwowohwowyouknowp inkiepie!" The streak blathered. When the duo stopped tumbling there was a White Pegasus that looked a lot like a certain Pink earth pony.**

**When the others saw the white Pegasus they stood there mouths agape. Even Pinkie Pie but only for a moment before she zoomed over to her Pegasus twin. The two mimicked each other's movement as if they really where mirror images of each other. It ended when both happy ponies zoomed off and zoomed back with a gift, which they gave to each other and got a face full on confetti. Both Pinkie and Surprise fell to the ground laughing.**

"**Whoa nelly." Applejack commented. "I don't think we're ready for two Pinkies."**

"**Are you kidding? Rainbow Dash snorted. "We can hardly handle one."**

**Shooting Star stood there shocked until she felt Luna give her a nudge. "Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow, this is Surprise. One of my few friends in Canterlot." Shooting star said.**

"**If you would follow me." Luna said. "You are missing your friend's birthday party." The group followed Luna all talking excitedly.**

"**A birthday party in Canterlot." Applejack commented. "Ah remember her last birthday here."**

"**Those fancy ponies didn't know how to party like we do." Rainbow Dash grumbled.**

"**It was a garden party Rainbow dear." Rarity said. "One must act civilized at those. Even so those two dreadful ponies Jetset and Uppercrust needed a good hoof to the rear."**

**They got to Celestia's chambers which were streaming out streamers and party music.**

"**Go have fun!" Luna bellowed using her royal canterlot accent before flying away. The group entered and where quickly tackled by a happy Twilight. Shooting Star stood back with Spike still on her back.**

"**Go on." Spike urged.**

"**They're her friends." Shooting Star said sadly. "Not mine. I have no right taking her place. I'm going to see Celestia."**

"**About what?" Celestia asked. Shooting Star spun around with a squeal. "Something bothering you my little pony?"**

"**Princess!" Shining Armor said as he trotted over. "It's almost time to lower the sun."**

"**I'll be right back." Celestia said as she flew off.**

"**So." Shining Armor said as she shifted his hoof. "You look well."**

"**Oh Shining Armor!" Shooting star almost yelled. "I would love to talk, but..woops dropped my dragon!"**

"**No you didn't." Spike argued before he found himself in a magic aura and being dropped. As he turned to argue Shooting Star was running the other direction**

"**Spike?" Rarity asked as she cantered over. "What happened? Oh is my poor Spikey-wikey all right?"**

"**He's fine." Shining Armor said. "I guess Shooting Star still doesn't want to talk."**

"**Talk?" Rarity questioned then is dawned on her and her blue eyes lit up. "Tell me! I've always wanted royal gossip!"**

"**Rarity!" Twilight yelled as she pulled the gossip crazed fashionista away from her brother and placed her dragon on her back. "Sorry Shiney."**

"**It's fine Twilly." Shining Armor said. **

"**Oh please forgive me Twilight!" The overdramatic Rarity wailed. "I just lost myself. I'm such a horrible friend! Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"**

**Twilight, Shining Armor and Spike all exchanged looks varying from amused to confused.**

"**Rarity its fine." Twilight finally said. "It's just Shiney is My B.B.B.F.F. I'll always be protective of him."**

**Rarity gave a sheepish grin before trotting away with Spike on her back. Letting Twilight and Shining Armor catch up.**

"**It's good to see you B.B.B.F.F" Twilight said as she hugged her older brother tightly.**

"**It's not every day your L.S.B.F.F becomes a mare." Shining Armor answered.**

**Twilight blushed, today was her eighteenth birthday and by traditions in Equestria that made her a mare. Though she was hardly a filly even before she turned eighteen. She was mature, smart and knowledgeable in just about anything. To Shining Armor however, he was a change, she was no longer the book worm loner. She had friends and he was glad for that.**

"**There's our little Twilly Filly!" a female voice rang out. Twilight blushed as she saw a white coated mare with a pink and white mane trot over along with a blue stallion with a darker blue mane.**

"**Mooooom!" Twilight protested.**

"**Oh I can't help it!" Twilight Velvet gushed. "You'll always be my Twilly Filly just as Shining Armor will be my Shiney Whiney Poopy Pants." **

**Shining Armor's cheeks flushed a bright red, until the family heard laughter from above them. Rainbow Dash heard everything and found it hilarious.**

"**Rainbow!" Twilight scolded. "Where you listening in?"**

"**Relax." Rainbow said as she proceeded to lounge on her back whiles hovering. "I just think Twilly Filly and Shiney Whiney Poopy pants are hilarious nicknames."**

**Twilight snorted like a bull as her horn glowed with magic that was before a lasso twirled up and grabbed the athletic mare by her Rainbow colored tail and forcefully pulled her away.**

"**Thanks A.J." Twilight thanked.**

"**Not a problem Sugarcube." Applejack replied and after tipping her hat the farm pony was off with Dash in tow.**

**Twilight turned her attention to her family once again.**

"**We just wanted to say how proud we are of you." Night Light said.**

"**Now go see your friends." Twilight Velvet said as she pinched her daughter's cheeks before leaving with her husband.**

"**Moms will be moms." Shining Armor said as he nuzzled his little sister.**

"**Just like big brothers will be big brothers, best friends, forever." Twilight said as she nuzzled her older brother. "Love you Shiney."**

"**Back at ya Twilly." Shining Armor returned. "Come on lets go watch the sun set and the moon rise. Twilight nodded as she trotted off with her B.B.B.F.F**

** XXXXX**

**In another part of the massive chamber, a food table was nearly knocked over and a yellow Pegasus almost scared out of her wits. As Shooting star zoomed under the table.**

"**What in tarnation was that?" Applejack asked as she cantered over having let Rainbow Dash free after forcing a Pinkie Promise that she wouldn't pester Twilight and her family.**

"**I don't know." Fluttershy replied. She then looked under the table and saw the black coated mare. "What are you doing under there?"**

"**Hiding." Came Shooting Star's response.**

"**From who?" Applejack questioned.**

"**Every pony." Came the response.**

"**That ain't fair." Applejack replied. "Hidin ain't no way to make friends. So why dontcha tell us what the problem is."**

**Shooting Star whimpered from where she hid, she then felt someone next to her. She saw Fluttershy and the timid Pegasus gave her the kindest smile she's ever seen. **

"**Go on." Fluttershy encouraged as she nudged Shooting Star. "I promise it will be all right."**

"**I'm really sorry." Shooting Star apologized as she came out of hiding. "See, Shining Armor and I used to date."**

"**Whoa." Applejack replied. "So what happened?"**

"**It didn't work." Shooting Star answered. "I never got any space with him. I know he was just looking out for me, but still. Now I see him today with Princess Cadence. And…she's right behind me isn't she?" the other two nodded. Her ears drooped. "I'm going back under the table now." Before she could she was in a magic field.**

"**Not so fast." Cadence said a hint of a smile on her face. "I don't have much time before Aunt Celestia lowers the sun and Aunt Luna raises the moon. I do want to talk to you. Alone, please?" Seeing the sincere look on Cadence's face made Shooting Star nod. "The two of you should go get a good spot to see them lower the sun and raise the moon." **

**Applejack and Fluttershy left after nodding and Cadence looked at the stunning unicorn. "You know Shining Armor still talks about you?" Cadence asked her voice held no hostility if even sounded like a compliment. **

"**W..why?" Shooting Star stammered. "I'm nothing special. You're a Princess, I can tell why he fell for you. I'm really happy that you found your special some pony."**

"**You will too." Cadence replied her smile never fading. "Come on, let's go join the others. We can talk more after Auntie Tia and Auntie Lulu do their thing." Nodding Shooting Star went with the Princess, now knowing why she was the Princess of Love.**

** XXXXX**

**In the chambers of Celestia the two royal sisters took center stage. They sit back to back, Celestia faced the sun, while her sister Luna faced where the moon would rise.**

"**Art thou ready sister?" Luna asked.**

"**I'm fearful." Celestia answered honestly.**

"**I speak of what might happen." Luna corrected.**

"**So am I." came the response.**

**Celestia closed her eyes and she became one with the sun. The sun perhaps sensing what could happen refused to set. Celestia frowned and just asserted more force. Eventually after a minute the sun began to set.**

**Luna had an easier time rising the stars and the moon, as the day turned into night to the awe of the ponies in attendance. Celestia was watching Luna rise the moon a tight feeling in her chest. When she saw the moon rise she relaxed.**

**Then she and every pony in attendance heard a chilling voice sing a mocking rendition of happy birthday. It started off as Clean Sweep, the chamber maid for the sisters. However as more and more eyes turned towards her she changed she grew taller her legs grew longer and full of holes, she grew a jagged horn and her brown hair turned a teal color.**

**Queen Chrysalis was back.**

"**Guards!" Celestia barked not even knowing how scared she sounded. "Seize her!"**

"**For what crime?" Chrysalis asked. "I'm here for a birthday, though I fear I lost my invitation. I'll simply claim what is mine and be off." She looked right at Twilight Sparkle.**

**Without warning two Pegasus guards flew in on the Changeling Queen. With an unsettling calm she unleashed a blast of green fire on the guards. Defeating them but leaving them alive.**

"**Your hospitality is slipping Princess." Chrysalis mocked. "I only want to see the birthday girl."**

"**W..why." Twilight stammered. "Princess Celestia?"**

"**You left her in the dark did you?" Chrysalis asked looking at the Princess. "Very well, once eighteen years ago was born a tiny foal that despite the valiant efforts of her birth parents and Princess was doomed to perish. A magic wisp of green smoke entered her body, gave her strength and molded her. The foal was Twilight Sparkle and her savior is me. You Twilight are my heir to my kingdom, congratulations are in order."**

"**No way!" Rainbow Dash yelled.**

"**It's a lie!" Applejack chimed in.**

"**Twilight is a Unicorn!" Rarity cried.**

"**And our friend." Fluttershy added.**

"**We like cake!" Pinkie and Surprise cried in unison**

**With a cruel smile Queen Chrysalis landed before Twilight Sparkle. Others near Twilight cowered or fled, but Twilight bravely stood her ground. A look into her eyes and Chrysalis smiled again. She had grown to be defiant and true to herself. Twilight was joining by her five friends as well as Shooting Star who took a place at Twilights side.**

**Twilight winced why she saw a green flame wriggling up her body. The flame didn't hurt, she felt no sensation from the flame. The smile vanished from Chrysalis' face.**

"**Nothing." She whispered. She looked at Celestia, yes it all made sense. That proud Allicorn, she did this, she removed the trace amount of changeling blood she placed in Twilight. "Curse you Celestia! Do you wonder why I hate you so! Your hatred towards us has doomed my race to extinction!"**

"**Three months ago you revealed yourself with the intention of taking over my kingdom!" Celestia shouted using her royal canterlot accent. "You abducted my niece, and my student, defeated me in combat and you DARE to wonder why I hate you? You are your kind is a blight on my kingdom and so I sentenced them."**

"**Y..you are going to sentence a whole race to die out?" Shooting Star stammered unable to believe what she heard.**

"**That ain't right!" Applejack protested.**

"**I agree." Rarity added. "they might be dreadful but they still have a right to be here as much as any other pony."**

"**Sister!" Luna cried. "What is wrong with thee? Thou art not acting like thineself! Please come to your senses!"**

"**Princess Celestia please!" Twilight pleaded.**

'**Ingrates.' Celestia thought as she glared down at her subjects. They cowered, how dare they? She was a Princess, ruler of the sun, defender of Equestria. She let their pitiful words fall upon death ears. After all who were they to question her? Celestia blinked, when her eyes opened they where black soul less pits and she turned them upon her subjects. **

**As Twilight and her friends tried to plead with the Princess, Shining Armor did what he had to do. He quickly and quietly got the attendee's of the party out of there as quickly as he could. He hoped he would get them all free. When he heard Celestia's voice his heart sank.**

"**So." Celestia said though she still used her accent her voice was flat, her eyes that once held untold amounts of kindness and joy where black, soul less pits. "Even my prized student turns on me. Very well, I hereby pass sentence on those in attendance.**

"**And my sentence is DEATH!"**


	4. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER FOUR: CELESTIA'S WRATH**

**Chaos, if one word could be used to describe a situation like the one in Celestia's chambers. Chaos would do it justice. Shining Armor had done his best to get those out he could including his parents. Still frightened ponies scrambled for exits, some managed to escape before Celestia blocked them. Pegasus Ponies tried to escape through newly formed holes in the roof, until those two where magically blocked by the princess. Unicorn's attempted to use magic to teleport out. Somewhere more successful than others. Those unable to escape sought any cover they could in Celestia's ruined chambers.**

**Still others like Princess Cadence, Princess Luna, Shooting Star and Twilight Sparkle tried to reason with the Princess. Their pleas fell on deaf ears it was clear Celestia would hear none of it. Though she wanted to stay Luna convinced Cadence and Shining Armor to leave to get help to try to subdue the Princess. Celestia used Alicorn magic to decimate her own chambers. Her chambers where in ruin, the beautiful décor, the handmade beds, where all destroyed. At the center of this The Princess herself, her gentle nature was absent leaving only destruction in her wake. Frightened fillies sobbed at the sight of their beloved Princess wreaking havoc.**

**Twilight, just watched a knot in her chest, she loved Celestia as if she was her second mother. Twilight wanted to sob! It tore her apart seeing her mentor some pony she knew was a kind and benevolent pony doing this! However the regal mare seemed now intent on destroying whatever was in front of her. Celestia glowed in power as she let lose a powerful blast aimed for her student. With a scream Twilight ducked only to feel nothing. The blast was deflected by a powerful shield.**

"**Get to safety Twilight Sparkle!" Luna ordered. As she flew away she ordered other ponies to get to safety. While she prepared to do battle with her older sister. She saw Celestia fly towards her and she hit her sending Luna crashing to the ground **

**Unable to speak for fear of bursting into tears she ducked under a table, where she found an unwelcome sight, of the last thing she wanted to see.**

"**Look what you did!" Twlight screamed.**

"**I had nothing to do with this!" The Changeling queen shouted back. "How is any of this my fault? In case you failed to notice she's trying to kill me as well!"**

"**You did something." Twilight replied. "We have to stop her! It's only a matter of time before some pony gets hurt or worse!"**

"**You're on your own." Chrysalis replied. "I'll send flowers." She changed to a mouse and quickly scampered away.**

**Twilight fumed, she looked around and the ponies that didn't run where hiding behind what they could find. Be it behind over turned tables or other over turned furniture that littered the chamber. Twilight looked sky ward, there was Celestia, and she glowed with power.**

"**Princess! STOP! Please!" Twilight cried. **

**The Alicorn simply glared at her and dove down at full speed! Or that was her intention as she was going into her deadly power dive she was consumed by green fire. The fire sent Celestia crashing into the ground mere feet from Twilight. For a reason Twilight was unable to fathom Chrysalis was aiding her.**

"**You owe me." Chrysalis said before going to do battle with the princess.**

**Twilight looked around; she saw Applejack, Rarity and Big Mac already evacuating ponies through a hole in the wall. Twilight allowed a small smile knowing that the farm ponies helped make that escape hole. She looked to the air and saw Rainbow Dash steering ponies that direction.**

**Why was Celestia not acting? Was Chrysalis doing that good a job in distracting her? Twilight looked towards her mentor and saw the reason. Pinkie Pie and Surprise where jumping around, oblivious to the danger and drawing Celestia's fire. The two happy ponies cheered in delight convinced they were playing tag with Celestia. Twilight blinked when Chrysalis entered the fray firing bolts of green fire to get Celestia's attention. Luna herself went back into the fray though she was visibly bleeding for her previous injuries.**

"**Come on Twilight!" A voice begged. Twilight saw her chubby dragon assistant Spike.**

"**Leave with the others Spike." Twilight ordered. "I have to stop the Princess!"**

"**You and Celestia are the only family I have." Spike argued. "I want to help!"**

"**That's thoughtful Spike." Twilight admitted. "I don't know what you can do! I don't know what I can do! This..This is too big for me!"**

"**I find that hard to believe." Shooting star said as she quickly joined Twilight in hiding. The various cuts on her black coat told Twilight she was doing more than Twilight was to stop the madness. "Twilight, I read your reports, I've seen what you've done for Equestria and its people! You defeated Nightmare Moon, Discord and thwarted a changeling plot!"**

"**Come on Twi!" Spike urged. "You can do this!"**

"**Ok." Twilight said. "We need to ground Celestia, if we get her on the ground I can use the memory spell on her. That might work."**

"**Twilight!" Applejack called as she hurried over. "Come on!"**

"**No." Twilight said. "I'm staying I have to try to stop her."**

"**Well then, Ah might as well lend a hoof." Applejack reasoned she was joined by her brother Big Macintosh. "Don't ya worry none Twi we got the other ponies out safe an sound."**

"**Spike." Twilight said to her dragon. "I need you to go with big Macintosh, it's going to get dangerous in here, and I want you safe."**

"**Ok Twilight." Spike said keeping himself from crying. The small dragon hugged Twilight.**

"**It'll be ok." Twilight assured. "I promise." With that she levitated Spike onto Big Macintosh's back.**

"**Now ya get spike to where Applebloom and her friends are hidin." Applejack ordered.**

"**Eeyup." Macintosh replied and he was off.**

"**Doncha worry sugar cube." Applejack assured. "We're all with ya."**

**With that statement she heard a zooming sound and was joined by both Pinkie and Surprise as well as Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Even timid Fluttershy came out of hiding. Of course Applejack and Shooting Star where by her side. Her friends, risked life and limb for her. Twilight looked around the Chamber, Luna was down but fighting her way to her feet. Chrysalis was using Pinkies form and antics to confuse Celestia. Other than that the chamber was clear thanks to her friends.**

"**Ok girls." Twilight said. "Here's what we do."**

** XXXXX**

'**Last time I offer to help' Chrysalis thought as she dodged another blast from Celestia. She was using Pinkie's form and she knew firsthand how off the wall the Pink mare was. All she was doing was dodging magic blast after magic blast, further ruining the chamber. Chrysalis shifted back into her true form, as she was going to fire a blast at Celestia, Luna came back into the fray.**

"**Sister please!" Luna begged as she used her magic to try to subdue her older sister.**

"**You're no sister of mine." Celestia replied, her voice devoid of any emotion. "Be gone!" She blasted her younger sister, who flew across the chamber, hit the wall and slid down the wall where she landed in an unconscious heap.**

**Chrysalis saw Twilight and her foolish friends, they were clearly carrying out some sort of plan. Chrysalis knew she had to keep Celestia occupied. That proved to be not a problem as the princess rushed the Changeling queen. She was knocked to the ground with Celestia above her pressing her hooves down on her chest. The Princess' eyes were still black holes.**

**Chrysalis then decided to change her form, she became a pony with a yellow coat and a blue mane. "Princess!" She cried in a voice not her own. "Don't you remember me?"**

"**How dare you." Celestia hissed. "You murdered her! You took her place Chrysalis. I've hated you ever since, now you turned my kingdom against me!"**

"**No!" A disguised Chrysalis cried. "It's really me! I was always her! I was just afraid to tell you!"**

**As she said those words Applejack who was rushing to get into position paused. "Ah reckon she's tellin' the truth." Applejack said to no one. She shook her head and twirled her lasso.**

"**ENOUGH!" Celestia screamed using her Royal canterlot accent the volume was enough to shake the room and break any unbroken windows that where left. Before she could bring her hooves down for the fatal blow she found herself caught by a lasso.**

**Applejack along with Pinkie, Surprise, and Rainbow Dash all pulled while Rarity just watched. Chrysalis took the opportunity to get out of there while she still could.**

"**Rarity!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash yelled.**

"**I'll get all icky." Rarity whined.**

"**For Pete's sake!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Pull Rarity!"**

"**Fine!" Rarity huffed. With the added effort Celestia was thrown to the ground. Wasting no time the five mares jumped on the Princess while the two Unicorns cast the spell. The Alicorn was too powerful, she was able to shake the smaller ponies off her, sending them in various directions. Shooting Star met a hoof to the side of her head, the unicorn crumpled to the ground barley conscious.**

**Desperate Twilight tried her hardest, the memory spell was her last and only hope. In a desperate lunge Twilight found herself on her mentor's back, not questioning her luck she touched horns. Before she found herself getting thrown from Celestia's back. Twilight then got nailed with Celestia's back hooves and sailed through the air before impacting against the wall. Twilight tried to get up but her strength failed and she collapsed to the ground unconscious.**

**Celestia looked around, the five who dared hold her down where starting to recover. "Now I'll make my point." She said in her emotionless voice.**

"**Don't! You! Dare!" A voice yelled. That voice belonged to Fluttershy and she was furious. The pale yellow Pegasus hovered in front of Celestia. "You might be the Princess of all of Equestria, but you do not! I repeat you do NOT! Hurt! My! FRIENDS! Look at what you did! Are you proud of yourself?"**

**Celestia looked around, then and only then did it come crashing down to her. She sank to the ground like an enormous weight was just placed on her. It was only then that her eyes returned to their natural color "What did I do?" she whispered.**

**Fluttershy was next to her in an instant. "It's ok Princess." Fluttershy assured her. "I'm sure you just lost control."**

**Celestia only gave a slight nod, she noticed Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Surprise, Pinkie and Rarity where on their hooves though Rarity was sitting for an odd reason. Luna was on her hooves as well, Chrysalis was nowhere to be seen, but all the remaining ponies looked at her. The looks ranged from mistrust to pity. She then saw Shooting Star standing over something, she looked at the Princess her look radiated anger.**

"**How could you?" She whispered. The Princess saw what she spoke of. The tears flew freely. Her student her prized student lay unconscious and beaten. No words found their way to her mouth as all she did was sob! The majestic mare crumbled to the ruined floor weeping uncontrollably.**

**Celestia wondered at that moment who the true monster was. Chrysalis or herself?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: REBUILDING**

**Princess Cadence ran towards Celestia's chambers as fast as her hooves would carry her. With her where a dozen Unicorn royal guards, she didn't know why Celestia was acting the way she was. She only knew it had to stop and she was going to stop it. Her husband Shining Armor was getting more troops, Cadence could only hope as she raced down the halls of Canterlot Castle that she could hold out.**

**When she reached the chambers she saw they were totally ruined, holes riddled the walls. She saw her Aunt Celestia, she was on the ground crying, and before her was Twilight Sparkle. She ran to Twilight's side, she had cuts and scratches all over her, she was unconscious.**

"**Auntie Tia?" She questioned. "What happened?"**

"**Do you have royal guard with you?" Celestia asked her voice barley a murmur. **

"**I do." Cadence replied.**

**Celestia stood up; she forced herself to stop crying. She looked around those in the chamber looked at her but it wasn't with awe and respect. She noticed looks of mistrust, pity and anger. Celestia didn't blame them, not one bit. She looked at her niece and saw kindness; she then felt her wing tugged. She saw Fluttershy and the same look.**

**Celestia noticed more and more ponies coming now the danger was over. She heard gasps, crying and whispers.**

"**The Princess went crazy!" a voice yelled.**

"**What happened?" another voice cried.**

"**Lock her up!" a third voice called. A chorus of support came from the growing crowd. The call did have its critics, several voices spoke against the suggestion. Rainbow Dash went to confront the speaker only to be held back by Applejack who grabbed her tail.**

**Celestia took a deep calming breath before looking around her chambers. Looks that where once lacking of trust and filling of anger or pity where replaced by looks of Sympathy, even Shooting Star who was angry with her now only showed sympathy.**

"**People of Canterlot." Celestia announced. "I have done a great wrong today, I acted like a savage, I attacked those who where my subjects and more importantly my friends, my students and my family. I deserve no less than full punishment for my crimes. Even banishment to the sun." A rumble of voices went through the crowd. "I only ask that I be allowed to remain until my student, Twilight Sparkle who risked her own life to try to help me. Wakes up before I am sentenced." Her horn glowed with magic and removed her crown; chest piece and foot wear and placed it on the ground. "I herby announce that until sentencing I am no longer Princess, I don't deserve the title. I am deeply sorry to all of you."**

**She hung her head and walked away from the crowd. Leaving her former subjects stunned and shocked.**

** XXXXX**

"**Can she even do that?" Applejack asked. "Can she really jus up and give up her crown?"**

"**No pony has ever done that before." Cadence replied. "Auntie Tia put herself at the mercy of the people."**

"**How can she do that?" Shooting star questioned joining the group. "You heard them, they wanted her locked away!"**

"**Well Ah can't let that happen." Applejack said. "Time ta talk some sense into her!"**

"**Way ahead of you!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew ahead.**

"**Umm excuse me." Fluttershy squeaked. "Has anyone seen Pinkie?"**

** XXXXX**

**Celestia slowly trotted away her head hung low, her wings and ears drooped. The one regal mare was now anything but. She was now in the Stone Garden of Canterlot just passing by the Discord statue. "Discord, he's who I acted like today." Celestia said sadly.**

"**Heeelllllooooo Celestia." Pinkie Pie said as she appeared in front of Celestia with a piece of cake. "You forgot your cake from Twilight's birthday party! Now I have to throw a Celestia is just a regular pony party! Won't that be a total absolute fantastic BLAST?!"**

"**I'm sorry Pinkie." Celestia sighed. "I'm in no mood for sweets."**

** As those words left her mouth Pinkie jammed her face into the cake and gobbled it up. "Oh no!" Pinkie gasped. "You're not smiling! I have to make you smile! I'm friends with every pony in Ponyville and every Princess in Canterlot! I have to make my friends smile!"**

** "I don't see how you can consider me a friend after what I did. To your friends." Celestia replied.**

** "That's simple silly!" Pinkie replied. "Friends always forgive each other! Remember when Fluttershy became super meanie pants shy? Or when I thought my friends hated my parties? All being mad does is make a pony sad, and I want to see my friends smile!"**

** Celestia did smile at the Pink ponies words. She remember the letter she got from Fluttershy, in truth she was about to head to Ponyville herself to address the matter when she got said letter.**

** "Wait!" Rainbow Dash cried as she zoomed over follow by Applejack. "Princess, there has to be a better way! I mean yeah you messed up, but these things happen! Running from it won't do anything."**

** "What Rainbow Dash means ta say." Applejack interrupted. "Equestria needs its Princess, and yer the mare they look up ta."**

** "Applejack, Rainbow Dash." Celestia said. "You heard them, they want justice for what I've done."**

** "That guy was the biggest jerk in equestrian." Pinkie Pie added. "He and his jerk friends can go jump off a big jerk cliff with all the other jerks!"**

** "No." Celestia said though she did chuckle. "I must face the consequences of what I did. I hurt my subjects and my prized student."**

** "Is that what this is all about?" Rainbow Dash asked as she hovered around the Princess. "Ya know Twilight will forgive you, so will the other ponies."**

** "Ya can't beat yerself up about this!" Applejack pleaded. "These ponies still love an adore you. Ya can ask em yerself." Applejack waved her hoof at the oncoming mass of ponies.**

** "Princess please don't step down."**

** "We need you Princess!"**

** "Please! Come back to the throne."**

** Celestia felt a tear roll down her muzzle, she smiled at the warm greeting from her subjects. A pink Alicorn came running up with Celestia's royal vestments in her magic tow.**

** "Auntie Tia." Cadence said. "Please, we decided we want you back on the throne. We can help you through this."**

** "Very well." Celestia conceded. "I will take up the crown." A cheer went up from the ponies around her. As she used her magic to adorn herself in her regal vestments. "Though I still fear I don't deserve it." Celestia said to herself.**

** XXXXX**

** In the Princesses chambers, labor ponies where hard at work rebuilding the ruined throne room. Meanwhile Hoity Toity and Rarity instructed workers in the more cosmetic aspect of the throne room.**

** "No, oh no, simply dreadful! Ah-HA! There we go." Rarity said as she used her magic to sort through the patterns.**

** "Wonderful choice!" Hoity Toity agreed. "I'll go make the arrangements!" He galloped off as Rarity sighed.**

** She had stayed seated since she was forcefully thrown from Celestia in the ill fated pony pile. She watched as Twilight was brought to the palace hospital.**

** "Hi Rarity." Fluttershy said. "I found a pillow for you to sit on." She placed a pillow at Rarities feet. "I just need you to skooch up just a tad."**

** "Oh Fluttershy dear." Rarity said. "I appreciate the thought but I'm fine."**

** "But you don't like sitting in dirt." Fluttershy pointed out.**

** "I'm fine."**

** "It will be quick."**

** "I assure you I'm fine."**

** "Pretty please."**

** "For the last time! I'm fine!" Rarity argued.**

** "Oh." Fluttershy muttered. "Ok then." Her ears drooped and she sadly trotted away.**

** "Don't worry Fluttershy." Spike said with pillow in hand. "Up you go Rarity."**

** "Wait!" Spike! Nooo!" Rarity wailed. She was lifted and weight went onto her left rear leg, the same leg she hurt when she landed. Rarity screamed! Causing Spike to let go and Fluttershy to squeal and hide. Several worker ponies glanced at the white mare before shrugging and returning to work.**

"**Are you ok Rarity?" Shooting Star asked as she came up next to the fashionista.**

** "I'm fine dear." Rarity answered trying to sound casual. **

** "I heard you scream." Shooting Star pointed out.**

** "Me?!" Rarity answered. "I assure you dear, I am a lady. As a lady I do not scream."**

** "You just did." Spike answered.**

** Rarity laughed nervously as she looked around still nervous.**

** "Rarity?" Shooting Star questioned. "Do you need to go to the Canterlot Hospital?"**

** With her bottom lip quivering and her blue eyes shimmering with tears, she nodded. "I didn't want to be a bother to anyone." She explained. "With how dreadfully injured Twilight was, why my injury was very minor indeed."**

** "You can't walk." Fluttershy pointed out. **

** "I can float her." Shooting Star responded. "Levitation is my best magic ability. Hence why I was able to break Twilight's record." **

** She used her magic to levitate Rarity, who in turn just whined about how dreadful this whole situation was. As she trotted towards the Hospital they passed Luna, who despite bandages and some gashes seemed none worse for the wear.**

** "I'll be right back." Shooting Star assured as she trotted back with the whining fashionista in tow.**

** Luna gave a confused look to Fluttershy who simply smiled. "Are you alright, Princess Luna?" She asked.**

** "My physical wounds shall heal in time." Luna replied. "I worry for my sister. I have only seen her like this once before. The time I was banished to the moon, when I was Nightmare Moon. I worry about her."**

** "Any good sister would worry." Fluttershy explained. "Don't worry, Princess. I'm sure everything will be fine."**

** Luna reached out and hugged the timid yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy let out a small squeak fearing she would get another spine crushing hug like she did last Nightmare's Night. To her surprise it was a gentle hug, one more out of gratitude and appreciation.**

** "Thank you." Was all Luna said as she let go. Fluttershy only smiled at the Princess of the Night.**

** XXXXX**

** Princess Celestia slowly trotted back to the castle. While her subjects all cheered and hooted about her return. Celestia was more sullen, she knew she didn't deserve the crown, not after how she acted. Celestia hung to the back of the crowd of her happy subjects.**

** "Come on slowpoke!" Rainbow cried from the sky.**

** "Cool yer hooves!" Applejack scolded. "Ah think Ah'll stay with the Princess for a spell. Y'all can head back ta the Castle."**

** "Whatever." Was all Rainbow Dash said as she zoomed towards the castle.**

** "That gal." Applejack snorted.**

** "The embodiment of loyalty." Celestia said absently. **

** "Ah guess." Applejack said as she adjusted her hat. "Gal can be counted on that's fer sure. She jus needs ta learn not to be so dangummed boastful bout it."**

** Celestia said nothing, she just sat on the ground. It was clear she was deeply troubled. Applejack noticed this, she hesitated, and true she would always have a kind or encouraging word. She just couldn't find the words for Celestia.**

** "Applejack?" Celestia's voice asked causing Applejack to nearly jump out of her skin. "I need to ask you something. Am I…am I a bad pony?" The quiver in Celestia's voice told Applejack that Celestia was having serious self doubts about herself.**

** "Now why in tarnation would ya ever think that?" Applejack asked in an exasperated tone. "ya ain't a bad pony! Yer not even close ta a bad pony! Ah jus think this whole thing is buggin ya, so why not see what's causin it? Ya know Twilight will help ya when she can, so will that new gal."**

** "Now I know why the element of honesty chose you." Celestia said. "You do a rather good job of cutting to the truth of the matter. Regardless of consequences."**

** "Heck." Applejack said. "Ponies don't wanna hear the truth, then they shouldn't be askin me. I don't sugarcoat, Sugarcube. I'm pretty sure a Princess would understand that."**

** "Indeed I do." Celestia said. "It's good to hear pure honesty, and I thank you for it. Don't we Cadence?"**

** Applejack heard an ulp from a nearby group of bushes, where Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, decided to hide herself to check on her aunt. Without her Aunt knowing about it.**

** "Ya snooping?" Applejack asked.**

** "I'm sorry." Cadence apologized. "I was just worried, but I didn't want to disturb the two of you."**

** Applejack let out a hearty laugh before giving Cadence a pat on the back that nearly sent the pink Alicorn sprawling. "Heck, I woulda done the same if my kin where involved."**

** "Perhaps we should go back to the Castle." Celestia said. "Cadence, is Twilight?"**

** "Nurse Redheart was here from Ponyville." Cadence explained as she walked along with Applejack and Celestia. "She was one of the guests invited for Twilight's party. She was very quick to tend to her. She's resting now, her family is with her."**

** "Her family." Celestia said slowly. "They must hate me."**

** "Now cut that out!" Applejack scolded. "Ya weren't yerself!"**

** "Who else got hurt?" Celestia asked it was the last thing she wanted to ask.**

** "Auntie Lulu got beat up, but she's refusing any medical attention, she says she's fine, that she survived worse." Cadence reported. "Rarity hurt her leg, she was levitated to seek treatment by Shooting Star."**

** "Ah betcha that fussbudget is putting up more of a fuss over the gown color than how badly she's hurt." Applejack commented.**

** "Well." Cadence said thoughtfully. "That's what I heard."**

** "Oh fer!" Applejack fumed. "Sorry gals, I gotta go set some pony straight." Applejack raced towards the castle."**

** Cadence looked at her aunt, Celestia still hung her head, and she still wasn't the regal mare Cadence adored even as a filly. The events of the day weighed on Celestia, to the point where Cadence wondered if she would ever be the same.**

** "It wasn't your fault Auntie Tia." Cadence assured her.**

** "I heard myself say that to Luna when she returned from her banishment as Nightmare Moon." Celestia said sadly. "Now I know why Luna took no comfort in those words."**

** "Oh Auntie Tia." Cadence said as she nuzzled her Aunt. "Maybe, you should visit Twilight."**

** "Only if you will accompany me." Celestia requested. Cadence nodded with a smile as she walked with Celestia towards the castle.**

** XXXXX**

** "Are you sure you're all right Twilly?" Twilight Velvet asked her daughter yet again. Twilight Sparkle regained consciousness about a half hour ago and since then her mother has constantly been asking her about her well being.**

** "Mom!" Twilight protested. "I'm fine!"**

** She was in a hospital room, but she was with her parents both who were worried.. About five minutes ago Rarity was brought in by Shooting Star. It wasn't long after she was brought in that she started complaining. Rather loudly. It wasn't soon after that Applejack came rushing in.**

** What followed was a very loud confrontation between the farm pony and the fashionista.**

** "Oh!" Twilight complained. "that's it! I'm putting an end to this!"**

** "Sweetie." Night Light said. "You need to rest." At that point Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie came in both heard the argument.**

** "Oh! A yelling contest!" Pinkie said. "Can I join?"**

** "Not the best idea." Twilight said. **

** "I can handle this dear." Twilight Velvet assured as she trotted out. The yelling came to an abrupt stop and Twilight Velvet trotted back in. "There we go much better."**

** "This I gotta see." Rainbow Dash claimed as she flew out. She went to Rarities room where Rarity and Applejack both huddled in the corner. Both look like they saw the most fearsome creature ever in Equestria. "Whoa! What happened."**

** "Ya member Fluttershy's stare?" Applejack asked.**

** "Well yeah." Rainbow Dash replied. **

** "This is twice as bad." Rarity replied.**

** Rainbow Dash flew back to Twilight's room still chuckling.**

** "I can't believe you used….it on them, mom" Twilight said.**

** "It was best for every pony involved." Twilight Velvet replied. "I can't believe I still have it. Sweetie, we're worried." Her expression went from kidding to serious.**

** "We all are." Night Light agreed. "We know it wasn't intentional, but.."**

** "No." Twilight said. "There is no way Princess Celestia would hurt me! She..she wasn't in her right mind."**

** "Yeah!" Pinkie agreed. "She went Loco in the coco!"**

** "I wish I had Spike here." Twilight lamented. "He could help me find books on what I need while I'm laid up in here."**

** "Calm down Twi." Rainbow Dash offered. "I'll just look for the little guy, but I haven't seen him since Celestia lost her mind."**

** "Oh." Twilight Velvet said suddenly. "I think I saw him earlier with that finicky white pony."**

** "Rarity." Twilight said. **

** "Please sweetie." Night Light begged. "It's late and you need rest."**

** "We all are." Twilight said. "I think the kitchen staff has left over sweets."**

** "WOOHOO!" Pinkie and a newly appeared Surprise called out in unison. As they zoomed out to raid the kitchen.**

** "I'm going to check on Applejack and Rarity." Rainbow Dash said. "Night Twilight." Rainbow Dash then left.**

** "We're heading home too sweetie." Night Light said. "We're glad you're ok." Night Light kissed his daughter on the forehead Twilight Velvet did the same before they left.**

** "Oh Princess." Twilight whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "What happened?"**

** XXXXX**

** "I can hardly believe it!" Rainbow Dashed laughed as she floated on her back after being told in detail what Twilight Velvet did.**

** "It does seem farfetched." Shooting Star added, she was absent during the incident, but Rainbow happily filled her in.**

** "Farfetched nuthin!" Applejack protested.**

** "Give it up." Rarity sighed. "We won't be believed."**

** "You just need to rest." Shooting Star said to Rarity. "You needed to be here sooner."**

** "An not be so fussy bout yer gown." Applejack commented.**

** "The color was dreadful!" Rarity argued.**

** "Well now we need to get some rest." Shooting Star said. "There are some spare rooms in the castle, since some guests for the party left after…well what happened."**

** "Ah wish ah knew what made Celestia act like that." Applejack said. "She's down on herself fer it, that's fer sure."**

** "First thing tomorrow I'm going to the Canterlot library and try to find out what happened." Shooting Star declared.**

** "Say Rarity." Rainbow Dash asked. "You haven't seen Spike have you?"**

** "Last I saw he was with Fluttershy." Rarity said. "Knowing how faithful he is to twilight he might even be at the Canterlot Library, trying to find books."**

** "Well might as well go look for him." Rainbow sighed.**

** "He's fine sugarcube." Applejack assured. "Ah'm sure he's got Fluttershy with him."**

** "I hope so." Rarity said wistfully. "I don't want anything to happen to my little Spikey Wikey.**

** "Well I'm gonna turn in." Applejack said with a yawn. "Night y'all."**

** "I'm might as well hit the hay too." Rainbow Dash said as she left. "You need lots of sleep to be twenty percent cooler than every pony else."**

** "Night Rarity." Shooting Star said as she left.**

** Rarity looked in the darkness and thought of the rampage earlier. "how dreadful." Rarity whispered.**

** XXXXX**

** Spike wandered the halls of Canterlot Castle, he came from the library and carried a book with him. Spike seemed to wander for ages, not knowing where he was. He eventually came to the ruined audience chamber. The holes where repaired by Earth Pony laborers but the bad memory still stayed with the dragon.**

** "Spike?" a voice asked. "Why are you out this late?"**

** "Why do you care?" Spike asked turning and glaring at Celestia. "Why are you here? You hurt Twilight, are you going to finish the job?"**

** Above Rainbow Dash saw the confrontation. She sighed as she landed, she noticed Spike looked mad. Madder than normal, madder than he ever has been.**

** "Spike." She said. "come on ease up ok?"**

** "No!" Spike yelled. "I won't Rainbow! She hurt Twilight and she's just walking around like nothing happened."**

** "That's enough!" Cadence yelled. "Auntie Tia and I were just on our way to visit her. Please little dragon…"**

** "I'm Spike!" Spike yelled.**

** "Calm down Spike." Rainbow Dash said. "Twilight's fine, I just came from visiting her." **

** "Spike." Celestia said. "I know your mad at me, all I can do is apologize. I know how why or how it happened. All I can do is beg forgiveness." **

** The baby dragon sniffled and hugged the Princesses leg. "I'm ok." Spike said. "I'm just worried, I didn't mean to take it out on you."**

** "Twilight is blessed to have such a loyal.." Cadence started but was cut off when Rainbow Dash cleared her throat rather loudly. "Two loyal friends, by her side." **

** "Now if you don't mind." Rainbow Dash said with a lazy yawn. "I'm going to get some shut eye."**

** "Sleep well Rainbow Dash." Celestia and Cadence said together. The blue Pegasus zoomed away. Celestia levitated Spike onto her back. The trio started trotting towards the hospital.**

** "So." Spike said. "How do you feel Princess Celestia?"**

** "I'll feel better Spike, when I figure out what made me do what I did." Celestia said her voice determined.**

** "Maybe it was the buzzing." Spike suggested.**

** The two Alicorns looked at the dragon with curious expressions.**

** "Buzzing?" Cadence questioned.**

** "Don't tell me you two didn't hear it." Spike said flatly. "Gha why do I even try?"**

** "Dragon's do have better hearing than ponies." Celestia pointed out. "Spike when did you hear this buzzing?"**

** "About the same time you started acting…umm.." Spike paused unsure how to finish without offending Celestia.**

** "I see." Celestia said. "That was most helpful Spike."**

** "I was?" Spike asked.**

** Celestia nodded with a slight smile. Cadence noted the smile and in turn smiled. Just then she saw two ponies an orange one with a bakers hat and a square jaw with an under bite and a blue one with a deep pink mane come running up.**

** "Terribly sorry Princesses." Mr. Cake said. "We have a little problem."**

** "Is it pink and eating all the left over cakes?" spike asked knowing full well the answer.**

** "Well that's the problem." Mrs. Cake said. "She somehow made another Pinkie, except this one is a white Pegasus!"**

** "We can hardly handle one Pinkie Pie!" Mr. Cake said. "How do we handle two?"**

** "Auntie Tia." Cadence said. "Go see Twilight, I'll take care of this matter." **

**She left with the cakes to the royal kitchen as Celestia with Spike on her back made their way to the hospital. The ride was silent with neither knowing what to say. Celestia finally said one thing.**

"**I am truly sorry for everything today Spike." Celestia said.**

"**Don't worry Princess." Spike assured. "I got a book that might help Twilight. We'll nip this in the bud!"**

**Celestia paused as she reached the entrance to the Hospital. She took a deep breath and entered. "I am here to see Twilight sparkle." She said.**

"**Oh Princess Celestia." A white earth pony with a light pink mane said. "I was wondering if you would come. Follow me please, hello Spike."**

"**Hi Nurse Redheart." Spike said cheerfully.**

"**Twilight's injuries weren't that bad considering." Nurse Redheart said. "Not even bruised ribs, she should be able to be released tomorrow."**

"**That's encouraging news." Celestia said.**

**Nurse Redheart stopped at a room door. "Here we go." She said as she opened the door.**

**Celestia walked in the room was dark but she saw Twilight. Twilight's ear twitched and the unicorn rolled over and opened her eyes and saw her mentor. Celestia walked over to her students' bed and lowered her head allowing Twilight to hug her. During this the two said nothing though various sniffles where heard.**

"**Bleh. Mushy stuff." Spike muttered. He then found himself in a magic bubble going towards twilight and getting hugged by her. "Oh come on cut it out." Twilight just smiled at her dragon, she noticed the book and used her magic to place it on her table.**

"**My dear Twilight." Celestia said. "I'm so happy you're safe. I..I can't begin to…" Celestia stopped the tears overwhelming her.**

"**Princess." Twilight said. "We'll find out what made you do this. We'll have answers. I promise you that."**

"**For answers dear pupil." Celestia said regaining her regal composure. "You need look no further than your own assistant."**

"**Awww shucks." Spike said as he blushed.**

"**I'll talk to you tomorrow Spike." Twilight said. "When Pinkie was here she somehow brought your bed." She pointed to a corner where indeed Spike's bed was.**

"**Princess Cadence sends her regrets." Celestia said. "She had to take care of a small problem involving Pinkie Pie. I am happy to see you well my dear student. I must rest, today has been trying."**

"**Goodnight Princess." Twilight said.**

"**Goodnight Twilight." Celestia said as she left.**

** XXXXX**

"**Just over here Princess Mi Amore Cadenza." Mr. Cake said as he ran to the kitchen hoping to reduce any damage Pinkie would do.**

"**Just Cadence will do." Cadence said as she followed him. They reached the kitchen to find it none worse for the wear. "So what's the issue?"**

"**I don't get it." Mrs. Cake said. "It was a wreck before."**

"**Princess Cadence." Clean Sweep said as she came up. "I'm sorry but we got the problem taken care of."**

"**You didn't hurt them did you?" Mr. Cake asked.**

"**No of course not." Clean Sweep replied. "In fact your children played a big part. Come see for yourselves." The maid lead the other three to the dining room, where Carrot and Pound cake where using their magic and wings to keep the hyper ponies occupied. "they kept them busy while we got the rest of the deserts out."**

"**Ok kids." Mrs. Cake said though she really wasn't sure who would answer, her own children, or the two who acted like children. She nearly facehooved when all four stopped and looked at her. "It's time for all good ponies to go to bed."**

"**Awwww." Surprise whined. "I wanted cake."**

"**You've had a big day Surprise." Cadence said. "How about after you help clean up the rest tomorrow, then you can have some cake."**

"**WOOHOO!" Surprise cheered then she was gone in a white streak.**

"**You too Pinkie dear." Mr. Cake said. After she gave him her sad eyes he promised her cake the next day. After that, the happy pony zoomed off.**

"**Do us a favor dear." Mrs. Cake pleaded Cadence. "Give us a month warning before Surprise comes to visit. We need time to prepare for two Pinkies."**

**Cadence nodded while keeping her smile, she wanted to burst out laughing at the hijinks, but she knew that would be very unprincess like.**

"**I thank you for all the help today." Cadence said as she dipped into a bow.**

"**I just wish things went better." Mrs. Cake said. "Please send our best to The Princesses."**

**Cadence nodded and was on her way back to the hospital, on her way she saw her Aunt Celestia.**

"**Is Twilight?" she asked.**

"**Resting." Celestia answered. "I'm going to do the same. Tomorrow is another day. Walk with me to my chambers?"**

"**Of course Auntie Tia." Cadence said. The two alicorns walked in silence, Cadence still felt that Celestia had the weight of the world on her wings. She knew what she said would make little difference. When they got to Celestia's personal chambers, Celestia nuzzled her niece. "Sleep well Auntie Tia." **

"**You as well." Celestia replied as she entered her chambers. **

**In her chambers she removed her royal chest piece, her crown and her slippers. She looked in the mirror and for a horrifying instant her reflection had black pits for eyes and had a maniacal grin. Terrified Celestia looked away and went to her bed. She lay in her bed and as the events from the day cascaded down on her. **

**The ruler of Equestria cried herself to sleep.**

** END CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: The Old Switcharoo**

**An hour after Celestia entered her chambers the dark azure form of Princess Luna lingered outside her sister's door. She knew her elder sister was exhausted from the day's ordeals. She was about to leave, but then she heard it. That heart wrenching sound of her sister crying.**

**Luna's heart sank in her chest, she went to open the door and found it was unlocked. When she entered she saw her sister, Princess Celestia, who many of equestrian looked to as a pillar of strength, was crying like a foal.**

"**Sister?" Luna asked. "Art thou well?"**

"**Leave." Celestia said between sobs. "Sister there is little you can do. Little any pony can do." Celestia looked up her face streaked with tears.**

"**I will not leave thee like this!" Luna declared as she trotted over to her older sister and hugged her. "Dost thou remember what you asked the night I returned from banishment?"**

"**I fail to see how this has any bearing on the current situation." Celestia observed rather curtly.**

"**Answer the question." Luna insisted.**

"**I asked you to share my bed with me." Celestia replied. "It had been a thousand years and I knew you were still troubled. I though a night under my wing, would sooth you."**

"**Then allow me to return the favor." Luna said with a smile.**

"**This is no joke sister!" Celestia scolded her voice angry. "I don't even know what I am anymore! When I look in the mirror I see that face, that horrible face."**

**Luna hugged Celestia tighter, not letting go for several minutes. She remembered when she was younger and she had bad days. Celestia was always there for her. Now she returned the favor her horn glowed bright blue. "Tis a harmless spell." Luna explained. "To allow you to sleep, without trouble."**

**Celestia smiled at her sister kindness before her eyes grew heavy and she found herself in a peaceful sleep. Luna smiled as she left her sisters chambers but that smile faded. "Please Shooting Star, Twilight Sparkle, I beg of thee both, find a solution to this before it does more damage to my sister."**

** XXXXX**

**The morning was late and Celestia woke up when Clean Sweep opened her curtains. The regal mare bolted up in her bed.**

"**The sun!" she cried.**

"**Please Princess." Clean Sweep said. "Princess Luna rose the sun this morning, she said you be allowed to rest. After the day you had yesterday none of the staff dared argue with her."**

"**I take it she's resting now." Celestia said as she used her magic to dress herself in her royal vestment as Clean Sweep brushed her hair.**

"**She is." Clean Sweep replied.**

"**What of Twilight Sparkle and her friend Rarity?" Celestia asked.**

"**Twilight was released and is in the Library in the archive section along with her assistant Spike and Shooting Star." Clean Sweep reported. "Rarities leg was healed by one of the Unicorn doctors. So she's back in your audience chamber overseeing the cosmetic reconstruction."**

"**I see." Celestia replied. "Any sightings of Queen Chrysalis?"**

"**No my liege." Clean Sweep replied. "I must apologize for what happened, she attacked me from behind." **

"**Chrysalis is a sneaky underhanded one." Celestia replied. "Please assure the morning court I will be along shortly."**

"**Of course Princess." Clean Sweep said as she dipped into a bow before leaving.**

**The Sun Princess looked at the sun now in the sky. She hoped that this day would be better than the previous.**

** XXXXX**

**In the Canterlot Library, the archive section was normally sealed off. With only nobles and scholars allowed access there. However with word from Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle and her friends along with Shooting Star where given access.**

"**So why are we here again?" Spike asked.**

"**Information Spike." Twilight replied. "I should have done this months ago! It's imperative to know everything about the Changelings." Twilight used her magic to quickly sort through another pile of books.**

"**I'm not finding anything." Shooting Star stated. "Before the wedding no one heard of Changelings. Now people are scared of them, when they used to be children's stories."**

"**Wait!" Twilight said then she looked at the black coated mare. "Star! You're a genius!" Using her magic she levitated a fat looking book to Shooting Star.**

"**One hundred and one spooks, monsters and beasts." Shooting star said her face etched in confusion. "Twilight, I was read this book as a filly. I think we all were."**

"**I think they have a Cyclops in there." Spike said. "Twilight, what does this have to do with Changelings?"**

"**Look up Changelings." Twilight suggested.**

**Still skeptical Shooting Star turned to Changelings. She saw a very accurate picture of a changeling. "A Changeling." Shooting Star read. "An emotion feeding creature, said to be able to take any shape in Equestria. While it's able to feed on any emotion it prefers love due to how powerful the emotion in." She looked at Twilight again. "I guess I still don't get it, this only tells us what we already know."**

"**They feed off of emotions." Twilight stressed. "Think of what happened yesterday; Queen Chrysalis incited the Princess to that rage state she was in."**

"**Was that the buzzing sound?" Spike questioned.**

"**Buzzing?" Shooting Star questioned as she looked curiously at the dragon.**

"**Spike said he heard a buzzing when Celestia… well you know." Twilight ended sadly. "I should have tried more, done something to try to help her."**

"**There was nothing you could have done." Shooting star comforted. "All we can do is keep it from happening again. How does a buzzing sound link to Queen Chrysalis to what happened though?"**

"**Well she does have those funky wings." Spike pointed out. "Maybe she did something with those?"**

**Shooting Star gave the small dragon a doubtful look. She knew it was doubtful, but in the end the mare just smiled. She levitated more books down to look through them. She heard her stomach growl in protest to not having eaten yet that day.**

"**I think I'm going to get some lunch." Shooting Star stated. "Want to come with?"**

"**Thanks, but.." Twilight started but looked at Spike after the dragon poked her. He made hand motions towards Shooting Star. "You know, I would love to Star. Spike can you clean up here?"**

"**Sure." Spike replied. "I've gotten used to picking up after you, Twilight."**

**With a small smile Twilight walked away with Shooting star next to her. Star left but before she did she looked back at Spike, who smiled and gave her a scaly thumbs up.**

** XXXXX**

**Celestia walked through the Stone Garden using her magic to check the statues. Despite what every pony though, all the statues in the garden where alive. At one point during Equestria's history every one of these statues caused trouble, major trouble. Celestia sealed them in stone, now she checked to make sure none of them would be able to escape, a habit she picked up after Discord got free.**

**She passed by a statue of a griffon he was large in stature and had on some sort of armor. The plaque on his pedestal read,**

**GENERAL BLACKFEATHER LEADER OF THE GRIFFON REVOLUTION. **

**Celestia frowned, the Griffon revolution set Pony/Griffon relations back years. With Gilda and Gustav the exceptions griffons where rare in Equestria, though Celestia was trying her hardest to change that.**

**She then passed by Discord's statue and noticed a seal was cracked. She frowned knowing Discord would engage her in conversation as she would fix the seal. She also knew what would happen if Discord broke free. Her horn glowed yellow as she set about fixing the seal, almost instantly she heard his voice.**

'**I would like to commend you.' Discord said his voice was only in Celestia's head.**

'**I've no time for this.' Celestia thought back. 'I'm going to make sure you cause no trouble, I've enough to deal with.'**

'**Oh yes.' Discord returned. 'The almighty Swiss cheese Queen. Really Tia, why couldn't you go crazy like that with me? It would have been so much fun.'**

'**Keep this up and next time I let Luna reseal you.' Celestia threatened.**

'**Spoilsport.' Discord grumped before his voice faded and he was again sealed with no chance to escape.**

"**Princess?" A voice called. Celestia saw Shining Armor coming towards her. "Are you ok?"**

"**I just had to check the seals." Celestia said. "Discord of course decided to taunt me as I fixed his. How can I help you Captain?"**

"**Well, the Griffon ambassadors heard of what happened yesterday." Shining Armor reported as the two returned to the Castle. "The news isn't good, they want to put a vote of No Confidence out on you. Until you prove what happened yesterday won't happen again."**

"**I see." Celestia said. "Has the rest of Equestria found out?"**

"**Yes." Shining Armor replied. "Most of the towns and cities forgave you. Of course there of some nobles who want you to step down."**

"**Is Prince Blueblood one?" Celestia asked fully knowing the answer.**

"**I'm afraid so." Shining Armor replied. "He only wants you to serve as a figure head raising and lower the sun, while he runs the kingdom. Of course Cadence and I where against it. Princess Luna will be briefed when she wakes up." When Shining Armor finished they were at the Castle gates and saw Cadence who looked like she was scolding Applejack.**

"**You can't tell a Prince of all people to take long walk off a short cliff." Cadence scolded though she was struggling to hide her smile.**

"**Well from what Rarity told me." Applejack retorted. "The guy is the rotten apple of the royal bushel. Ah'm sorry Princess, Ah shoulda jus kept my mouth shut."**

"**Blueblood?" Celestia asked, then when Cadence nodded. "Where did my nephew go to now."**

"**Kitchen." Cadence said then her face lost all color. "Oh no!"**

"**Pinkie is….aw shoot." Applejack said. **

**Pinkie Pie was in the kitchen, and if Blueblood went there, trouble was sure to follow. The four quickly galloped towards the kitchen where Blueblood was trying to escape, though he was covered in cake.**

"**Pinkie Please!" Mr. Cake begged. "He's royalty!"**

"**He's a royal JERK!" Pinkie Pie screamed as she tossed several plates at the Prince.**

"**Aunt Celly." Blueblood pleaded. "Please make this atrocity stop!"**

"**You wanted to rule Equestria." Celestia stated. "Yet you are unable to quell a simple matter like this."**

"**Please." Blueblood blubbered as he bowed deeply. "This is horrible! I'm sorry for what I said! Please forgive me!"**

"**Excuse me every pony." Celestia announced. "On behalf of my impetuous nephew I would like to apologize for his rash and boorish behavior. Rest assured he will face repercussions for his actions." She snapped a glare at her nephew who simply sulked away. "If only all my problems where as minor as Blueblood."**

"**He tried to take away yer kingdom." Applejack pointed out not seeing that as a minor issue.**

"**Oh Blueblood is always trying something to gain more power." Celestia pointed out. "I would happily grant it to him, if I was certain he wouldn't ruin it and need my help within the first hour. Until then Cadence handles his part of the duties, something that irks him to no end."**

**Pinkie Pie had shifted duties to cleaning with sponges on all four of her hooves and one strapped to her head and tail. She happily slid in the kitchen cleaning up the mess she made.**

"**Thank you Pinkie." Mrs. Cake said when she was done. "We'll see you back at Ponyville."**

"**Thank you for offering your services." Celestia said. "I'm sure my staff picked up some tips about cakes from you."**

"**We just wish it ended on a better note." Mr. Cake said. He and his family all bowed to the Princess before leaving. **

**Celestia noticed two unicorns trotting towards the kitchen. It was Twilight and Shooting Star, the two mares talked. Celestia smiled, as did Shining Armor and Cadence. **

"**Hello Twilight." Celestia greeted. "Decided to take a break from the library? I do hope you didn't leave too much of a mess."**

"**Spike is cleaning up." Twilight replied. "Our progress really hasn't been that good. All we found is a children's book."**

"**Are there other areas of the library that could have more ready access to the information?" Shooting Star asked.**

"**I could locate the historian." Celestia mused. "He's rather cranky if we wake him though. I could take you to him, after lunch of course."**

**The group entered the kitchen where Twilight and Shooting Star got Celery Soup. Pinkie Pie decided to try to get more cake, which she was denied causing the pink pony to zoom off with Applejack on her heels to keep her from being crazy. Shining Armor left saying they he duties to attend to also to. Cadence also left saying she needed to check on something and said she would be back in a few minutes. Leaving the Princess and her two protégées.**

**The lunch was awkward, not only for both unicorns but for the Princess who kept them company. The dining area was empty except for those three.**

"**Are you sure you don't want anything Princess?" Shooting star asked.**

"**Alicorns need less food than Unicorns." Celestia explained. **

"**Are Alicorns born?" Twilight asked.**

"**Alicorns start as Unicorns." Celestia stated. "These Unicorns have substantial magical abilities, some like Cadence became an Alicorn as she became a teenager. Others have to wait far longer." **

"**Could we.." Twilight started.**

"**It's impossible for me to tell before it happens my little pony." Celestia replied. "While you do have the potential to someday ascend, who knows when and if that day will ever."**

**The two unicorns finished their lunch saying little else. Both digesting not only their lunch but also what they were told by the princess. Twilight got the shivers, she knew Celestia had lived for at least a thousand years maybe much longer.**

**What would happen to her if she became an alicorn? Would she be able to sit by and watch as all her friend would eventually die? Would she become a recluse not wanting to deal with that pain?**

"**Twilight?" Shooting star asked. Twilight looked at the black coated mare that was looking at her with concern. "Are you ok? You started shivering, do you need to lie down?"**

"**I'm fine." Twilight lied. "I just let my mind wander."**

"**So what are we doing?" Cadence asked as she trotted back in. Thus breaking the tension.**

"**Cadence." Celestia said. "Could you take Shooting Star to see Canterlot's leader in beast lore? Perhaps he can help. Meanwhile I'll take Twilight to see the historian. Hopefully this will yield the answers we seek."**

**Celestia left with Twilight following her, their walk was uncomfortably silent. Twilight couldn't help but suspect her mentor was hiding something. As she was about to approach the subject she noticed Applejack looking troubled.**

"**Umm, ya gals seen Pinkie around?" The farm pony asked.**

"**Not since she left the kitchen." Twilight said then is hit her. "She's bored isn't she?"**

"**Well, she decided it would be a good idea to go where the guards don't want ya." She pointed a hoof down the hall. "Make matters worse I think Surprise is with her."**

"**Twilight, Applejack stay close." Celestia said. "I'll teleport us to where I think they might be."**

**In a flash of yellow magic they were gone and reappeared at the now open doors of a study. Once there they saw both happy ponies in magic bubbles giggling. Celestia noticed a very tired looking stallion with a long beard and what looked to be a night cap on.**

"**These yours?" He asked his voice raspy and did little to hide how cranky he was.**

"**My apologies Knowledge Seeker." Celestia said. "These two are Pinkie…"**

"**I know who they are!" Knowledge Seeker barked. He pointed a hoof at Pinkie. "Pinkie Pie element of laughter." He pointed at Applejack. "Honesty." Pointed at Twilight. "Magic." He pointed at Surprise. "Annoyance!"**

"**Ah'm mighty sorry." Applejack apologized. "Ya see our friend gets bored easily an.."**

"**Bored eh?" Knowledge Seeker said with a grin. "They can clean my study! After the mess they made!"**

"**Seems fairs." Applejack agreed ignoring the sad looks from the troublemakers. "Get to it!"**

**The two trudged in and got to cleaning. With Applejack making sure they didn't slack off. Knowledge Seeker glared at Celestia before going into his study motioning for Twilight and Celestia to follow.**

"**You really know how to get the castle talking." He said looking right at Celestia. "You think if I found anything out that I wouldn't go to you?"**

"**I was unaware you knew." Celestia admitted.**

"**Course I know." Seeker replied seeming insulted. "I keep up with matters, I know three months ago the Queen embarrassed you, she's back now. I know that a thousand years ago you accused her of a crime she didn't commit."**

**Celestia exhaled sharply and narrowed her gaze at the old stallion. "She was not my pupil." Celestia said evenly.**

"**Because you say so?" Seeker replied. "Any filly knows that Changelings can absorb a pony they get too close to, it almost happened to her brother." He pointed a hoof at Twilight. "She was your student as much as this one is."**

"**I have a name." Twilight protested.**

"**He knows Twilight." Celestia assured her. "He's baiting you, like he bates every pony. Knowledge Seeker I need to know what you know about Changelings."**

"**You already do." Seeker replied. "Do you think Beast Master will be able to help? You know everything just to proud to admit your own mistakes." Celestia bristled her wings ready to unfurl. "You even tell her yet? You tell either of them?"**

"**Princess?" Twilight asked.**

"**Lets' be off, this was a wasted effort." Celestia said curtly as she turned and left. Pinkie and Surprise where quick to follow.**

"**A.J." Twilight said. "Tell Celestia I'll catch up."**

"**Ah don't think she notices." Applejack replied. "Ah'll make sure she gets the message though."**

**Twilight glared at the old stallion. "Why do you hate her?"**

"**I don't." Seeker replied. "I hate what she's become, she's scared you see it as well as I do. Every pony see's her fear. You know her for as long as I have and the image she bestows on you as a regal ruler gives way to the truth."**

"**I know the truth." Twilight replied.**

"**Do you?" Seeker asked. "Would someone kind like her banish her own sister? You've seen the stone garden, all of those once where living, she encased them in stone."**

"**She did that for the good of Equestria." Twilight choked out the tears starting to fall.**

"**Yes, for the good of Celestia." Seeker corrected.**

"**Just stop." Twilight begged.**

"**Then stop lying to yourself." Seeker told her. Before he could continue Applejack came running up.**

"**Come on Twi." Applejack urged. "The Princess was getting worried." Twilight ran off still fighting back tears from the horrible words about her mentor. "Ain't you a charmer." Applejack remarked before she galloped off. She saw Twilight not too far away crying. "Aww come on Sugarcube, don't let that cranky pony get ta ya."**

"**Leave me alone Applejack." Twilight said before teleporting away in a flash of violet.**

**Applejack joined Celestia, Pinkie Pie and Surprise already leaving to find something else to do. Celestia noticed Twilight wasn't with her. "Applejack? Where is Twilight?"**

"**Don't right know." Applejack replied. "What that guy said shook her plenty. Didn't even wanna talk ta me, jus flashed away."**

"**I was afraid of that." Celestia said. "Knowledge Seeker is known for his cruelty and he's known for his dislike towards me. I should have come down here alone."**

"**Ah'm sure Twilight wouldn't let that happen." Applejack responded. "May Ah should try to look for her."**

"**I'm afraid Twilight will hide herself away." Celestia sighed. "I'm sure some pony will be there for her."**

"**Well." Applejack conceded. "Let's get ya back ta a not so creepy portion of the castle."**

**Celestia nodded as she walked the farm pony following. "Worry not Applejack." Celestia assured her. "Twilight will make it through this."**

"**Ah sure hope so." Applejack sighed.**

** XXXXX**

"**Come on Twilight!" Spike begged as he pounded on the door to what used to be Twilights room, when she studied in Canterlot. The dragon sighed he had just finished cleaning when Twilight ran past him and went into her room slamming the door.**

"**What's going on?" Fluttershy asked. "Is Twilight alright?"**

"**Oh dear." Rarity said as she came up. "What happened Spike?"**

"**I don't know." Spike answered. "Twilight locked herself in here."**

"**Twilight." Rarity began. "Dear, what's wrong? You can talk to us."**

"**We only want to help." Fluttershy added. "You know, if that's ok with you."**

"**Oh! Can I yell at the door too?" Pinkie asked as she bounced up.**

"**Twilight's in there Pinkie." Spike said. "What happened?"**

"**Well.." Pinkie began then started telling all about her day. Frustrated Spike used his clawed hands to hold Pinkies mouth shut.**

"**With Twilight." Spike said slowly. "Recently." He then let go.**

"**Oh that's easy creasy!" Pinkie exclaimed. "You see Twilight saw some old grumpy guy who said that Celestia is a jerk and all sorts of mean stuff….HEY! That jerk! He upset Twilight! This means war! Pinkie Pie Style!"**

"**That hardly seems needed." Rarity said, then to the door. "Twilight, can you please talk to us? It's pretty hard going by what Pinkie is saying."**

**The door opened and Twilight looked at them her eyes red from crying.**

"**What happened Twilight?" Fluttershy asked as she hugged the purple mare. Twilight explained what happened. "Oh…my."**

"**How dreadful!" Rarity exclaimed. "Twilight, sweetie, you can't listen to a stuffy old coot like him. I've heard about him and he's absolutely dreadful. How Celestia tolerates him is beyond me."**

"**Luna, the stone garden." Twilight began.**

"**Is every pony alright?" A melodic voice asked. The ponies looked up and saw Princess Luna who obviously just woke up due to the appearance of her flowing mane.**

"**Princess Luna." Fluttershy said. "I hope we didn't wake you."**

"**Twas time for me to waken anyway." Luna said. "Now, what is wrong?" Twilight recalled again her meeting with Knowledge Seeker. After hearing it, Luna asked to be alone with Twilight and entered the room Twilight was in and closed the door behind her.**

"**It's true isn't it?" Twilight asked starting to cry again.**

"**Tia has been around for thousands of years." Luna began sitting down. "Equestria has had several enemies that both Tia and I have dealt with. The stone garden are the ones Tia dealt with. Deeming them too dangerous to be free, yet unable to finish it."**

"**You mean?" Twilight asked.**

"**Yes." Luna said as she looked down. "My hooves are not clean, though I never doubted what I had to do. Tis deeds I am less than proud of."**

"**Princess Luna." Twilight started. "I never knew. I'm so sorry."**

"**Come with me Twilight Sparkle." Luna bade as she left, Twilight followed. The duo made their way to the stone garden. "Thou knows the tale of Discord, what of General Blackfeather?"**

"**General Blackfeather." Twilight repeated. "A Griffon rebel leader about eleven hundred years back. Launched an attack on Equestria, he was never heard of after that."**

"**Tia froze him in stone." Luna said. "His second in command Steelwing was not so lucky. He fought me, he lost. I don't relish in taking lives, I avoid it when I can. Hast thou heard of King Sombra?"**

"**No. Is he in the garden?" Twilight asked.**

"**Tia and I disposed of him some time ago. A cruel, cruel leader." Luna said shaking her head.**

"**I understand you do what you must." Twilight said. "Still it hurt hearing it from that horrible pony."**

**Luna simply hugged Twilight who in return hugged the Mistress of the night.**

** XXXXX**

**Applejack and Celestia made their way back to the main part of the castle. There they saw Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy.**

"**Hey gals!" Applejack called. "Ya seen Twilight?"**

"**Yes she's in the Stone Garden with Princess Luna." Rarity replied.**

"**Dist someone call me?" A voice asked.**

"**That was quick!" Pinkie observed.**

"**Is Twilight ok?" Fluttershy asked.**

"**I'm sorry." Luna said. "Thou must have me confused. I only woke up five minutes ago."**

"**We saw you." Rarity protested. "You where in the Stone Garden."**

"**Yeah!" Pinkie Pie said pointing out the window. "Your out there hugging Twilight right now!"**

**The group moved towards the window. Celestia felt her heart sink, true to what Pinkie said Twilight was there being embraced by Luna. Or at least a pony that looked like Luna.**

"**Alert the guards!" Celestia ordered. "Get Shining Armor!" With that the Sun Princess raced out followed closely by her sister.**

** XXXXX**

**Twilight was in the embraced of a mare she thought she could trust. Then the embraced grew crushing.**

"**Princess Luna!" Twilight protested. "Your hurting me!" Twilight looked up and saw Luna's eyes where green. "No. Why?"**

**Luna's features melted from Queen Chrysalis replacing them with her own. Her horn glowed green and Twilight collapsed to the ground. Two changelings appeared dropping the invisibility spell that kept them concealed. Around them a half dozen more came into sight. Chrysalis stomped her hoof and a hole opened in the ground.**

"**CHRYSALIS!" Celestia screamed.**

"**Take our sleeping guest through the chambers our new dog friends made." Chrysalis instructed the two who now had Twilight in a green levitation field. "The rest of you, keep them busy." Four more changelings came into sight and the ten changelings rushed to attack the royal sisters.**

"**Summon your dogs." Chrysalis told Rover who just tunneled up. The cowering diamond dog leader nodded and used his whistle. A baying sound was heard as a dozen diamond dog solders burrowed up to intercept the racing ground ponies that now consisted of Twilight's friends and Shining Armor.**

** XXXXX**

**Applejack raced through one Diamond Dog pausing long enough to kick him in the legs. She couldn't see Twilight, from above she saw Rainbow Dash and the princesses in battle with airborne changelings.**

"**HELP!" Fluttershy cried. "Let go! Let go!" she tried to wriggle free from the diamond dog that had a grip on her. Applejack raced over and kicked the Diamond Dog, take him out.**

"**Girls!" a voice cried. "Princess! Help!"**

**Applejack saw Twilight being surrounded by a group of Chagelings. **

**From high above Celestia it. "Rainbow Dash, Sister. Keep them off me while I rescue my student." Celestia dived in the Sun Princess hit the group sending changelings scattering like bowling pins. Diamond Dogs tried to stop the princess but the mare sent them flying with powerful kicks. She reached her student. "Twilight!"**

**Twilight raced to Celestia. The two embraced, Celestia smiled, her student was safe. She then felt something, pain, she looked down and a black lagged horn was in her midsection, blood oozed from the wound. Celestia saw the face of her student in an evil grin before it was replaced, by Chrysalis.**

"**Long live the Princess." Chrysalis chuckled. As Celestia collapsed to the ground.**

"**Sister!" Luna cried as she raced down, but Chrysalis was gone, her Changelings following through the hole. The changelings forgot about their diamond dog allies.**

"**Wait! Wait!" Rover cried frantically. He turned to flee but was caught in a magic field.**

**The carnage was over, but the price had been payed. Celestia lay on the ground. Nurse Redheart was being fetched from the castle to tend to her. The others were confused, Pinkie cried twin streams of tears like a pink fountain. **

"**So they just hit and run?" Rainbow asked.**

"**They got what they wanted." Applejack replied grimly. "They got Twilight, good fer us that we got a hostage."**

"**Do what you will." Rover said. "I won't talk, I'm not afraid of you ponies."**

"**Oh really." Rarity said as she walked up. **

"**No!" Rover cried suddenly terrified. "She forced us to do it really! We didn't want to but she's really scary! I'll even tell you where the tunnel goes! It's goes to the Badlands!"**

"**That's where we're goin then." Applejack declared.**

** XXXXX**

**Twilight Sparkle awoke some time later. She saw her mentor before her.**

"**Twilight Sparkle.' Celestia said her voice devoid of emotion. "You always where a constant disappointment."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shooting Star and Princess Cadence made their way back from seeing Beast Master. The kindly lore master could offer nothing in the ways of Changelings. So Cadence and Shooting star left. As they reached the main part of the castle, they noticed guards running around in a panic.**

"**What happened?" Cadenced asked a guard as he ran by.**

"**Princess Celestia is down, Diamond Dogs and changelings attacked! Twilight Sparkle has been taken!" the guard rattled. "We've already put Canterlot in full lockdown, nopony leaves.**

"**Oh no." Cadence said as she broke into a run followed by Shooting Star. The two mares reached the courtyard, where Celestia was being tended to by Nurse Redheart, with an anxious Luna looming above them. Nurse Redheart along with the Cakes where some of the ponies not allowed to go home due to Canterlot being in full lockdown. Pinkie Pie and Surprise where now hugging each other crying fountains worth of tears, their normally poofy manes both totally straight. Applejack saw Shooting Star and obviously was unhappy the mare was even there.**

"**Now what are you doin here?" Applejack asked.**

"**A.J" Shooting star started.**

"**Applejack ta you." Applejack interrupted.**

"**Why are you so mad at me?" Shooting star asked. "I didn't do anything."**

"**That's right." Applejack said. "Not a durned thing! Now Twilight's gone missing!"**

"**We'll find her." Shooting Star said.**

"**We nothing!" Applejack said. "I ain't having ya along!"**

"**Applejack!" Rarity scolded. "Please, do try to control yourself, we're all upset, but it's no need to take it out on Shooting Star."**

**The farm pony huffed as she walked away. Shooting Star looked down, hurt by Applejack's harsh words.**

"**I'm sorry I need to go check on my Aunt." Cadence said as she left.**

"**Don't let Applejack get to you dear." Rarity assured Shooting Star. "She and Twilight are rather close, I'm sure she's just lashing out, no excuse though."**

"**The Princess." Shooting Star murmured as she looked at the Celestia. She approached despite glances from Luna and a glare from Applejack. Rarity was beside her.**

**Celestia lay there, she seemed to be unconscious, her breathing was staggered. A jagged hole was present in her midsection.**

"**Star!" Spike shouted as the dragon ran as fast as his feet could carry him. "I heard what happened, maybe this will help." He held out the book. Applejack caught sight of it.**

"**What in tarnation are ya thinkin Spike!" Applejack ranted the normally calm farm pony losing all composure. "This ain't gonna help us!"**

"**It was all we could find." Spike replied trying to stay calm.**

"**Well it ain't good enough!" Applejack yelled.**

**Shooting Star took the book, making it a point to ignore Applejack. "Thank you Spike." She tried to flip to the part about Changelings but found the book lowers by a hoof and she was face to face with Applejack.**

"**Uh-oh." Rainbow said as she joined the others. "Say A.J, you might want to let Shooting star do the egghead thing, since we don't have Twilight right now."**

**Frantic Star looked to Spike who just shrugged, he knew Applejack for nearly two years now and he never saw her like this.**

"**This book…is useless!" Applejack half snarled half yelled. "How can ya even think it will help us! How? Tell me how? Come on! Tell me…"**

"**Shut up Applejack!" Shooting star screamed. The tall black unicorn got nose to nose with the smaller earth pony. "Stop yelling and start helping! Celestia needs to get to the hospital and she needs to get there now! Please, just help me instead of yelling at me."**

"**Well." Applejack said taking several deep breaths. "Whatcha need?"**

"**Something we can put the princess on. I'm not sure how she will hold up with just being levitated. I need something under her, something flat to support her."**

"**On it." Rainbow said as she zoomed off. Applejack just nodded and followed the Pegasus. After Applejack left Shooting Star moved from the group allowing Nurse Redheart to continue doing what she could do with Celestia.**

"**I can't believe you did that." Spike said.**

"**Are you ok?" Fluttershy asked noticing how the mare was shaking.**

"**I can't believe I did that." Shooting Star said. She used her magic to levitate the book. She turned to where it mentioned Changelings, she went to turn the page and noticed they were stuck together. "Great."**

"**Allow me." Rarity said as she took the book in her own magic field. She then used some magic to unstuck the pages.**

"**She's amazing." Spike said clearly love struck.**

"**Well, when you have a little sister who has sticky hooves, you just prepare a special spell." Rarity replied.**

**Shooting Star turned the page and her eyes grew wide. "It says that Changeling horns are coated with a poison. They can only be cured by the Redroot Plants. Found in the Everfree Forest."**

"**The Everfree Forest is so far away." Fluttershy pointed out.**

"**It would take even Rainbow Dash hours to make the trip." Rarity pointed out.**

"**If Twilight was here she could just teleport there." Spike said, then when all three mares gave him dirty looks. "Shutting up."**

** XXXXX**

**Applejack looked for something flat enough to support the Princess. The fact Rainbow Dash was trying to make conversation wasn't improving Applejack's sour mood.**

"**Come on what's eating you." Rainbow dash said yet again.**

"**Maybe some rainbow maned loud mouth who would rather flap her gums then get ta work!" Applejack snarled.**

"**Scuse me for trying to help." Rainbow muttered.**

"**Ah'm sorry Dashie." Applejack said. "It's jus Twi's mah friend, and it cheeses me off I couldn't help er."**

"**That whole thing was a trap." Rainbow Dash observed. "I still think you should talk to Star. You where pretty hard on her."**

"**Yeah, yeah." Applejack muttered as she found something. "Wanna lend a hoof?" The Pegasus helped Applejack get an old mattress.**

"**Think you can handle it?" Dash asked.**

"**Ya kiddin?" Applejack asked. "I helped bring one jus like this all the way ta Sweet Apple Acres fer Big Macintosh."**

"**Well you have me!" Rainbow crowed. Applejack smiled and put part of the mattress on her back. Dash did so with the back part, she used her wings to balance it, when it threatened to tip. The duo made their way back to the Courtyard. When they got there, they noticed Celestia was gone along with Redheart, Shining Armor, Cadence and Luna.**

"**They couldn't wait?" Rainbow asked.**

"**Luna wanted Celestia in proper care as soon as possible." Shooting Star admitted, "She's worried about her sister."**

**Applejack and Rainbow Dash set down the mattress. "We jus found this here mattress fer the Princess."**

"**Well I have another use for it." Shooting Star said glancing as the two still crying ponies.**

"**Lemme take care of this." Applejack offered. "My what a nice mattress Ah sure hope nopony goes an jumps on it." No sooner did the farm pony say those words than two hyper and happy ponies where jumping on the mattress all giggles and their manes poofing back to life. "Well now that's taken care of, you gals should get goin', Ah'll catch up, I needa talk to somepony."**

**Pinkie and Surprise both bounced out, Rainbow Dash flew out followed by Fluttershy, Rarity was last looking at Shooting Star and giving Applejack a glare before leaving. Once alone the farm pony looked down.**

"**Ah'm sorry." Applejack said. "Ah shoulda kept my durned temper, but, well, Twilight's been a good friend, better than Ah ever had before. Jus burned me up Ah couldn't help her. When Ah saw you come in with Cadence, I jus blew mah top an Ah'm sorry."**

"**It's ok Applejack." Shooting Star said. "I think I found a cure, well hopefully." She floated the book up, that was attached to claws. "Spike?"**

**Somehow the dragon fell asleep using the book as a bed. "Not now Twilight, five more minutes." Was his sleepy reply.**

"**Spike!" Shooting Star yelled.**

"**Wuh!" Spike said. "I'm up! Really!"**

"**How could a dragon fall asleep?" Applejack asked. "With all this ruckus goin on."**

"**Can I see that book." Shooting star asked. Spike handed her the book, despite a doubting look from Applejack. "It's says here we need Redroot plants from the Everfree forest."**

"**That's a mighty long way ta go." Applejack replied. "Ah would feel a lot better if there was another source, other than a children's book."**

"**I agree that a children's book isn't the best." Shooting Star said. "It's all we have though. Come on we need to check on Princess Celestia." Star used magic to place Spike on her back. The two galloped towards the hospital.**

**Once they got there they were met by Rarity who showed them to where Celestia was being kept. The Sun Princess was awake but everypony could tell she was very weak. Luna was by her side as was Cadence.**

"**She will pay for hurting you so sister!" Luna raged.**

"**Now sister." Celestia said her voice weak. "There is a cure, I'm sure of it. How could I forget that Changeling horns where poisoned."**

** "Are you ok Princess?" Shooting Star asked.**

** "I'm very tired." Celestia replied.**

** "You need to rest Auntie Tia." Cadence told her aunt she turned to Shooting Star. "You where telling me before that Twilight found a book." Luna gave Shooting Star an anxious look, as did the others in the room.**

** "It's nothing." Shooting Star said presenting the book. Oddly enough Celestia smiled.**

** "Did you find this Shooting Star?" She asked her voice a whisper.**

** "Twilight did." Shooting star said.**

** "Don't be put off by appearance." Celestia said. "That book is invaluable…" Celestia's head fell to the pillow as the regal mare faded from consciousness.**

** "Auntie Tia!" Cadence cried she noticed her aunt was breathing, but it was weak, staggered.**

** "That book mentions, The Everfree forest does it not?" Luna asked.**

** "Yes." Shooting Star said. "The Redroot plants."**

** "I will go to The Everfree forest." Luna declared. "I would like Shooting Star, Applejack and Fluttershy to accompany me. Cadence I need you to start on a plan to rescue Twilight Sparkle."**

** "Why me?" Fluttershy squeaked as Rainbow Dash forcefully pushed her forward.**

** "Thou hast an ability thou calls The Stare." Luna said. "It pacifies even the fiercest predator. Thou hast tamed a manticore."**

** "The poor kitty had a thorn in his paw." Fluttershy said.**

** "A dragon."**

** "He was being really rude."**

** "A cockatrice."**

** "He turned my chickens to stone, oh and Twilight."**

** "Even Cerebus himself."**

** "He was just a big cuddly puppy."**

** "Thou hast a gift Fluttershy." Luna went on. "I fear deep in the Everfree we will need it."**

** "Now doncha worry none sugarcube, Ah'll make sure nothing hurts ya." Applejack assured.**

** Spike waddled over with a saddlebag in his claws. "Here ya go Star."**

** "Thanks Spike." She said as she secured the bag to her flank. She cast a glance to Celestia, who was still unconscious. Cadence and Nurse Readheart where by her side.**

** "Don't fret none." Applejack assured her. "We'll find what we need to help her."**

** Shooting Star, Applejack, Fluttershy and Princess Luna went into a tight circle, where Luna's horn glowed with magical powers. In a brilliant flash of light the four where gone.**

** XXXXX**

** Twilight sat in shock, here was her mentor someone who she thought was like a second mother to her. Just called her a constant disappointment. She felt a flood of feelings, sadness, pity, despair, but also anger. Her horn glowed purple as she fired a magic beam at her mentor.**

** She staggered back taken by surprise by the ferocity of the attack, what took her even more by surprise was she kept going. The form of Celestia faded and was replaced by Queen Chrysalis.**

** "Enough!" Chrysalis screamed causing Twilight to stop. She looked at the queen ready to fire another volley. "You are quite the unicorn."**

** "Save the compliments." Twilight growled.**

** "I'm not your enemy." Chrysalis said. "Far from it, I'm a victim, much like you. I was faithful to Celestia just like you. She found out what I was and abandoned me. What I did at the wedding was for the good of my subjects. We would have enough to keep us strong to find a place in Equestria."**

** "It would have cost me my brother, my foal sitter, my mentor and my friends." Twilight said slowly advancing.**

** "They turned on you." Chrysalis said. "Did Celestia even apologize?"**

** "She told me.." Twilight started before Chrysalis shook her head.**

** "Not the same." Chrysalis said. "You and I are more alike than you'll ever know." Chrysalis slung a hole ridden hoof over Twilight's shoulder. "Trust me Twilight, you can go far under my teachings." Her eyes glowed green. "Trust me Twilight, I'm the one you can trust."**

** "No!" Twilight shouted. "My friends!"**

** "Your just another egghead." Chrysalis said as she assumed Rainbow Dashes form. "You don't know the first thing about a party!" she said as Pinkie. "Or getting yer hooves dirty." As Applejack. "Your simply dreadful." She said as Rarity. "and…well..mean." as Fluttershy. "I think I'll lock you in the moon." Chrysalis said as Celestia. "I'll take your place and no pony will ever miss you." She ended as Shooting Star.**

** With an enraged scream Twilight shot her most powerful beam of magic she could summon. The force sent the disguised queen against the wall where she slid down and didn't move a muscle. Twilight ran over to see that Shooting star looked dead.**

** "No! what did I do?" Twilight wailed.**

** "What you needed to do." Chrysalis said as she stood up, apparently unphased by the attack.**

** "No!" Twilight yelled. "I'm nothing like you! I'm not!"**

** "You are." Chrysalis said approaching the Unicorn, she wrapped her forelegs around her in a motherly hug. "Let me guide you dear Twilight. Let me welcome you to our hive. Let me show you what I shown your Princess Celestia."**

** "What was that?" Twilight asked.**

** A black jagged horn touched Twilight's horn. "The power of rage." Chrysalis said. As her horn glowed.**

** Twilight smiled as her purple eyes became black soulless pits.**

** "Very good Twilight." Chrysalis complimented. "Use the power of your rage and all will fall against you."**

** Twilight nodded and Chrysalis smiled again. Her revenge was at hand and who better to use than the pony who thwarted her to begin with. Twilight would destroy her mentor and she in turn would destroy Twilight.**

** XXXXX**

** "How do you feel Auntie Tia?" Cadence asked. After Luna left, Shining Armor was quick to take charge, which suited his wife fine. She would much rather care for her aunt.**

** "Fortunately, Alicorn's have a stronger resistance to the Changeling venom that normal ponies." Nurse Redheart said. "Still the anti venom would be much appreciated."**

** "I have every faith in my sister and those she chose." Celestia said, her voice regained some strength but was nowhere near as strong as normal. "I only wish I could help somehow."**

** "The important thing now is bed rest." Rarity said. Like Cadence Rarity chose to care for Celestia. She allowed Shining Armor and Rainbow Dash to do the rescue plan for Twilight. While Pinkie Pie well she was Pinkie Pie and went zooming off to who knows where.**

** Cadence nuzzled her Aunt. "Don't worry we'll find Twilight." Cadence assured her. "Chrysalis won't have her."**

** "I've become lax in my duties." Celestia remarked. "Nightmare Moon, Discord, The Changelings, failing relations on a global scale. Perhaps Blueblood is right, maybe I need to pass on my crown. Maybe she is ready after.."**

** "Tia!" Cadence scolded giving a quick glance to Rarity. Celestia nodded and her eyes closed. Cadence looked to Rarity who didn't seem to notice as she was looking over a blanket used for Celestia.**

** "Excuse me?" Rarity asked. "I hate to ask but do you have a sewing machine or just a needle and thread I could use? I would normally use my shop, but that's in Ponyville. I do have some fabric to make a blanket for The Princess, but I lack the needs."**

** "Follow me." Cadence said with a smile. She lead the way with the white unicorn following.**

** "Pardon me for prying dear, but is the Princess ok?" Rarity asked almost dreading the answer. "I mean aside from this latest horrible incident that is."**

** "Auntie Tia runs a nation." Cadence replied. "She's under the watch of everypony and every non pony. Gryphons, Dragons, Minotaurs, Zebra's even some races we aren't even sure are out there. All have eyes on her. It's very stressful." She stopped at a door, when she opened there was just a lone table with a simple sewing machine.**

** "This is perfect dear." Rarity said. "I just need my materials"**

** As if on cue Spike waddled up carrying all of Rarities luggage. "You need something Rarity?" Spike grunted.**

** "Aww Spikey." Rarity giggled as she used her magic to levitate a small handbag. "That will do Spike."**

** "Maybe I can leave your stuff here?" Spike grunted his tiny dragon body unable to hold the tower of boxes up much longer.**

** "Oh yes, just put them in the corner." Rarity said waving a hoof vaguely in a direction. Spike waddled in and a crashing sound was hard right after.**

** "I have to go tend to my Aunt." Cadence said. "I trust you'll be ok?"**

** "Of course dear." Rarity said already setting to her task. Cadence left and Rarity frowned. Rarity never was good with keeping up with politics, she felt it better to keep her glamorous nose out of that stinky trade. **

** "Guess things are worse than they let on." Spike remarked.**

** "What do you mean Spike?" Rarity asked as she pulled several threads out of her bag.**

** "Well ever since the wedding, you know when she lost." Spike explained. "A lot of nobles have said she's lost her touch."**

** "Like that horrid Blueblood." Rarity grumbled as she motioned for Spike to get closed and used his scaly hide as a pin cushion. "I do hope they don't do something rash."**

** "Like what she's planning with Twilight." Spike muttered maybe a little too loudly.**

** "What are they planning?" Rarity asked.**

** "Huh?" Spike questioned, then when he figured it out. "Oh, um nothing."**

** "Spike." Rarity said again using her magic to put the dragon face to face with her. "What are they planning to do with Twilight?"**

** "Look, if I tell you, you can't tell anypony else. Not even Twilight, the only reason I know is I happened to overhear." Spike said. "I think only Cadence, Luna and Celestia know, I think even Shining Armor is in the dark. I don't even think I'm supposed to know!"**

** "Ok Spike." Rarity agreed. "I won't tell a soul, you have my word as a lady."**

** "Ok." Spike sighed.**

** XXXXX**

** The Everfree forest, long thought by the citizens of Ponyville to be an evil forest. Nature moves on its own will, without the use of a Pegasus weather team. Monsters roam freely, from Timber wolves, to Ursa Majors and Ursa Minors two animals that ponies swear are descended from the great starts themselves. Manticores, hydra's, sea serpents, cockatrices, and some unlucky enough even see a Draco or Tarus two other constellation creatures though these where rare. Even Celestia herself only saw about one or two in her long lifetime.**

** The eerie tranquility of the forest was broken in a brilliant flash of light. Teleporting four mares into a clearing. One had a light orange coat and a blonde mane and tail both tied and donned a Stetson hat, her flank bore the image of apples. Second was a timid butter colored Pegasus with a long pale pink mane, on her flank was a trio of butterflies. Third was a tall unicorn whose coat was black as night, her mane and tail where yellow, she had a long wavy mane almost reaching her hooves. On her flank was a lone star. Finally there was a tall mare tallest in the group, she had an indigo coat and a mane what was the color of the night sky that flowed constantly. On her flank was the moon.**

** "Well this here is it." Applejack said. "ya got something fer us ta go on Star?"**

** Shooting Star went through her saddle bags and pulled out a small book, she flipped to a page that was folded in the top corner. "Here" She said. As she levitated the book for the other three to see. The plant was mostly red with green and red leaves.**

** "Ah reckon Zecora has those." Applejack reasoned. "Ah think her hut is close by."**

** Luna stood still as her horn glowed a dark blue. "Follow me." The night princess said as she walked. The group made their way all were cautious, Fluttershy lagged several feet behind.**

** "Come on Sugarcube." Applejack called. "We gotta get to Zecora's."**

** "the woods are so scary." Fluttershy whimpered. A roar was heard from far off, still the yellow Pegasus dove into a tree with a squeak.**

** "Come on Fluttershy." Shooting Star said. "You can walk with me and Applejack." She using her levitation magic to float Fluttershy close to them.**

** "Come on sugar." Applejack said. "We won't let anything happen ta ya."**

** "O..okay." Fluttershy stammered. A howl was heard, that nearly sent Fluttershy into a patch of Poison Joke if not for Shooting star using her magic to catch her.**

** "What are those odd plants?" Luna questioned.**

** "Poison Joke." Applejack responded. "Plants that play a joke on you instead of givin ya an itch. Last time Ah got that ah wuz bout six inches tall."**

** "Tis best we avoid them." Luna said. "This Zecora is she near?"**

** "Hut shouldn't be too far away." Applejack said. True enough within five minutes they were looking at Zecora's hut. Another roar sounded through the woods. Fluttershy vanished with a frightened yelp. **

** The ponies assembled looked around for the timid animal caretaker. Applejack found her hiding again in a tree. "Come on sugarcube." Applejack coaxed. "Ain't that far to go."**

** "Well…" Fluttershy started then another howl echoed through the forest and Fluttershy squeaked and hid behind her mane. With an aggravated sigh Applejack pushed the timid Pegasus forward. The group finally made their way to Zecora's front step. Luna knocked on the door, where a Zebra answered, upon seeing the Night Princess Zecora dropped into a bow.**

** "No need for that." Luna said feeling slightly embarrassed.**

** "Forgive me I'm not used to the sight. What brings you here Mistress of the night?" Zecora asked in her typical rhyming.**

** "My sister has been poisoned." Luna said. "We require something called the Redroot Plants."**

** "The redroot plants grow in the wild." Zecora stated. "The challenge in getting them is quite mild."**

** "Ya don't have any?" Applejack asked.**

** "I was going to get them myself, to have them in abundance on my shelf." Zecora confirmed. "You are free to join, but I cannot pay you in coin."**

** "I only wish for the plant." Luna said quickly.**

** "I know you worry about your sister's life ending. But do you not see for yourself the sun descending?" Zecora pointed out.**

** Luna looked along with the others, even through the gloom of the forest. She saw the sun going down. Quickly the mistress of the night went about her nightly task. Luck was with her as the moon and stars where eager to come out.**

** "Come on every pony." Shooting Star said. "Lets get to work, Zecora, can you lead the way."**

** Zecora nodded as she lead the way, she was follow by the four.**

** XXXXX**

** In her private chambers Celestia was resting peacefully. Her niece Princess Cadence gently fanned her aunt with her wing. Then her ears twitched.**

** As an Alicorn, Cadence was gifted with enhanced abilities. Her sight was twice as good as a unicorn, who in general had better eyes sight than earth ponies and pegasus. However it was her hearing that caught her attention this time.**

** The voices where murmurs at this distance but she heard the tones, urgency was the main tone. The pink Alicorn sighed as she got up.**

** "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza?" Nurse Redheart asked.**

** "Stay here with Auntie Tia." Cadence ordered as she walked off.**

** XXXXX **

** Shortly after Cadence left Celestia awoke. Much to the shock of those in the room. She said no words to them, but they all began begging her to go rest. Celestia ignored them as she hobbled towards her destination.**

** XXXXX**

** "Ok Rarity," Rarity said as she hyperventilated dropping the blanket she was working on. "just breath and collect yourself. I can't believe the Princess would do that."**

** "I already told you." Spike argued . "I'm not sure that's even the plan, it's just what I overheard."**

** "What did you overhear?" A voice asked. They looked and saw Cadence and she wasn't happy, her wings where unfurled making the Princess of Love look fierce. "What do you know."**

** "Really I don't know much." Spike said as he backed from the Alicorn. "I just overheard them, really." He found himself in Cadence's magic field.**

** "Don't you even lay a hoof on him!" Rarity yelled. "If you do, well, I'll, well I'll rip you to shreds!"**

** Cadence let Spike go. "I'm sorry." She said. **

** "Is it true?" Rarity asked.**

** "It's not for me to say." Cadence said sadly. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more. Only.."**

** "The Princess!" Spike said pointed. The two females looked and Celestia was standing in the door way. She looked ready to collapse any minute. Outside the voices of Nurse Redheart, Shining Armor, Rainbow Dash even Pinkie Pie where heard trying to convince Celestia to go back to bed and rest.**

** The look on Celestia's face however told Rarity that the sun Princess knew. Even on wobbly legs Celestia looked formidable. Still the alabaster unicorn stood her ground.**

** Celestia starred hard at Rarity who returned the stare. "It it true?" Rarity asked. Celestia offered no answer. "Is. It. True?" Rarity asked again not backing down.**

** "Has she gone nuts?" Rainbow Dash asked.**

** "nuts?" Pinkie said. "Where?"**

** Shining Armor went into the room, he looked at his wife who couldn't even look at him. He looked at Celestia and Rarity the two locked in a stare down. Though the Sun Princess looked like she would faint before the conflict was resolved.**

** "Is it true?" Rarity asked again not backing down.**

** "Yes." Celestia said. "I'm so sorry…" she then collapsed, or would have if Cadence didn't catch her in her magic. Cadence quickly left the room with Nurse Redheart following.**

** "Is what true?" Rainbow Dash asked.**

** "That's between Rarity and The Princesses." Shining Armor said looked at the wannabe Wonderbolt. "Don't press it, I would hate to have to lock you up." His look told Rainbow he wasn't kidding.**

** "Whatever." She said as she left followed by Pinkie Pie who was on a quest for nuts.**

** "I'm sorry." Spike said. **

** "No." Shining Armor said. "It's ok, I told Cadence for awhile you should know, and not find out like I did. If I didn't marry her, I still wouldn't know. As I'm now royalty I know."**

** "You didn't tell Twilight?" Rarity questioned. "She's your sister! You need to tell her!"**

** "We were." Armor said. "Before Celestia attacked the party, we would have told her that night. Rarity, Spike, you can't tell any pony. Not even the other Elements."**

** Rarity whimpered, she didn't like keeping secrets. "I will only if you give your word that as soon as we get Twilight back you'll tell her." Rarity said. **

** Shining Armor nodded as he walked with Rarity and Spike following. Upon reaching her room Celestia was again in bed. When she saw Rarity, Shining Armor and Spike. Nurse Redheart left, so did any guards leaving it just Celestia, Cadence, Shining Armor, Rarity and Spike.**

** "I'm so sorry." Celestia said her voice again weak. "We will make this right. Spike you are indeed a noble friend. Rarity…" but as she spoke her name the White unicorn ran out, she returned moments later with a blanket the one she made while Spike told her everything.**

** "Well." Rarity said as she batted at her mane. "The old blanket was simply dreadful, I don't see how you got any rest from that thing. So I made you a new one, I'm sure you'll come clean with Twilight. Right?"**

** "Of course Rarity." Princess Celestia said. "I'm not proud of my actions. Perhaps this is karma."**

** "I'm going to get my sister back." Shining Armor stated. "Cadence, keep an eye on Celestia."**

** "Armor!" Cadence blurted. "I'm so sorry!"**

** "It's ok Cadence." Armor said. "You had your reasons to not tell me. I guess even your husband can't be trusted."**

** "No." Cadence wailed.**

** "Blame not your wife." Celestia scolded her voice the strongest it has been since Chrysalis poisoned her. "Blame me Shining Armor, if you want to blame any pony."**

** "I don't." Shining Armor said as he hugged his sobbing wife. "I just want Twilly back."**

** "Then come on!" Rainbow Dash urged as she zoomed in. "We can always use of my awesome escape plans!"**

** "In a minute." Shining Armor replied, he turned his attention to his wife. "It's ok Cadence, I don't blame you, or any pony."**

** "Maybe." Cadence said between sniffles. "Twilight was my favorite filly when she was younger. She still is I hated keeping this from her. When we get her back Auntie Tia, you need to tell her, or I will. I don't care how much she will hate me, I can't do this anymore."**

** "What the hay is every pony talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked.**

** "Best not get involved dear." Rarity replied. "We need to concentrate on finding a way to get our Twilight back. Maybe Shining Armor will like one of your plans Rainbow dear."**

** "Go Armor." Cadence said as she nuzzled him. "Find Twilight, please. Bring her back home to us."**

** "I will." Shining Armor said as he went to Rainbow.**

** "So, I call this escape plan A." Rainbow Dash said as she walked with the captain of the guard. "You provide the distract with your unicorn magic while I, in my awesomeness…" her voice faded as the stunt flyer and guard captain faded from sight.**

** "Rarity?" Cadence questioned. "Will you help me take care of Auntie Tia? She could use a ladies touch." **

** "Of course dear." Rarity replied as she went over to the Princess. Celestia smiled at the Alabaster mare and her niece. Feeling at ease finally Celestia drifted to sleep.**

** XXXXX**

** The Everfree forest was thankfully silent that night as Luna, Fluttershy, Shooting Star, Applejack and Zecora gathered redroot to heal the princess.**

** "The redroots we have many, a sickness or plight this will cure any." Zecora said before lifting her basket while the others did the same. "While you must go back with haste, this must be ground into a paste."**

** "Well Ah can help with that." Applejack said as the group went back to Zecora's hut.**

** Once at the hut Luna remained outside she looked to the horizon behind Zecora's hut and say the outline of an old castle. A shudder went down her spine Nightmare Castle, that's what she called it when she was Nightmare Moon. **

** Nightmare Moon, that name still dug up dread in everypony she would speak to, she still got distrustful looks from the nobles. All that from letting her feelings of jealousy get the better of her. She was banished by her own sister for a millennium. When she returned she was promptly defeated by the elements of harmony. Celestia accepted her back, but that didn't make her life any easier.**

** Being gone for a thousand years, well that does something to a pony. She had no friends other than her sister, even Cadence was reluctant at first. She still remembered the initial reaction she got on nightmare Night. They where afraid, though that fear vanished by the nights end. Only Twilight had the courage to reach out to her.**

** Twilight Sparkle, Luna knew she was destined for greatness. Maybe one day even become greater than Celestia, but that would be a long time coming. Then there was shooting Star. Luna smiled as she looked into the hut and saw her student helping Zecora.**

** Shooting Star was much like Twilight, she was good at magic, better than any unicorn, except for Twilight. Star did have her own faults though, she was very cautious, and had little faith in her magic. Yet, she was destined for great things, Luna was sure of this, that was the reason Luna took on her first student since returning from banishment.**

** She saw much in the mare, she reminded Luna of herself. Luna only hoped that shooting Star wouldn't make the same errors she did.**

** Luna heard shooting Star approach, she smiled at her student, but she still had a worried expression. An expression Shooting Star read all too easily.**

** "I'm sure Princess Celestia is ok." Shooting Star assured her.**

** "Tis not that why I am worried." Luna murmured. "There is much we need to speak of when we return to Canterlot."**

** "Princess Luna?" Shooting Star questioned looking at her mentor. "What aren't you telling us?"**

** "All set!" Applejack announced as she came out Fluttershy behind her, she held a basket in her mouth. Luna's horn glowed dark blue with power before the small group was teleported back to Canterlot.**

** XXXXX**

** In her chamber Celestia slept soundly, she was being attended to by Rarity and Cadence. The two mares did their best to make sure the Princess was comfortable. Though the poison she was infected with seemed to have slowed to a crawl in the Alicorn's immune system.**

** While Rarity helped she held questions in the back of her mind. She was told by Spike that Celestia had plans for Twilight. Great plans, plans Rarity wasn't sure she liked. True Rarity wasn't Twilight, but Twilight was her friend.**

** "So how much of it is true?" Rarity asked looking at Cadence.**

** "All of it." Cadence replied looking down. "I wanted to tell Twilight, I really did, I was afraid she would hate me. She still might, this could change everything."**

** "Or nothing." Rarity pointed out. "Twilight is a mare, she can make her own choices. She might not even accept this as her destiny. Have you ever thought she might want to make her own?"**

** "Of course we did." Cadence argued her voice starting to rise.**

** Celestia moaned weakly as her eyes opened. She saw the tense look on both faces around her. She looked at Rarity who looked at her with great skepticism.**

** "Mark my words." Celestia murmured. "I will tell Twilight, the choice will be hers and hers alone."**

** "I hope so." Rarity said. Before she could continue there was a flash of light and Luna, Shooting Star, Fluttershy and Applejack where in the room. Fluttershy held a basket in her mouth and she quickly Celestia's side.**

** "You need to eat this paste stuff." Fluttershy advised. Holding the basket to Celestia. The sun princess took a small taste before making a sour face. "Come on, it only tastes bad because it's good for you."**

** "Tia always was a picky eater." Luna teased. Celestia frowned at her sister before eating the rest of the sour tasting paste.**

** "How do you feel Princess?" Shooting Star asked.**

** "Better." Celestia responded. "You all have my thanks." She got up to exit her private chamber but stumbled.**

** "Easy there Princess." Applejack warned. "Ya ain't up ta par yet. Why don't Rarity an I go find Shining Armor fer ya."**

** "Thank you Applejack." Celestia said gratefully as she sat down Luna was quickly at her beloved sister's side. "I'm fine Luna, just tired from everything. Cadence is right, the secret we have kept needs to end."**

** "What secrets?" Shooting Star asked.**

** "All will be told when and only when Twilight Sparkle is safely recovered." Princess Luna said.**

** Shooting Star opened her mouth to spit out an angry retort, but a comforting hoof on her back made her stop. She looked at Fluttershy.**

** "It's ok," The butter colored pegasus assured. "You just need to show a teensy bit of patience."**

** Shooting Star grumbled as she sat down, she didn't like the fact the rulers of Equistria where keeping secrets. She wouldn't be a bit surprise when they all came back to bit them sooner or later. **

** XXXXX**

** Applejack walked with Rarity, as the duo looked for Shining Armor and Rainbow Dash. The farm pony noticed how Rarity looked, her normally perfect coat was dotted with patches of unbrushed fur. Her mane was a mess, and that worried Applejack.**

** "Ya alright Rarity?" Applejack asked.**

** "Of course dear." Rarity said with a nervous laugh. "Why do you ask?"**

** "Well," Applejack began. "yer name is kinda messy, an so is yer coat. What gives."**

** "Really dear." Rarity replied. "I've more important things on my mind than my appearance."**

** Applejack stopped dead in her tracks, as did Rarity who realized what she just said.**

** "Ok, what's going on?" Applejack questioned looking right at Rarity.**

** "Wh..what do you mean?" Rarity stammered.**

** "Ya jus said something was more important than how ya looked," Applejack accused. "Ya never do that!"**

** "Well," Rarity began but she hung her head. "I've got a lot on my mind Apple dear."**

** As Applejack was about to question further a sweet harmonic voice with a french accent interrupted them.**

** "Pardon Moi," The voice asked. "I hate to disrupt, but zere eez a knocking sound from a closet."**

** The two mares looked to the third who was slender and tall, she had a white coat and her mane was streaked with pink and white. Rarity noticed her as Fleur de Lis, a companion to Fancy Pants, though Rarity was dying to know how the two knew each other.**

** Rarity first met Fleur when she went to Canterlot and met Fancy Pants for the first time. After the garden party that her friends crashed, Rarity was sure she wouldn't hear from anypony there ever again. Yet Fleur and Fancy Pants where sure to make it known they enjoyed her company.**

** "Fleur," rarity asked. "Is that you?"**

** "Oui," Fleur replied, then she gasped. "Madam Rarity?! Eez good to see you! Could you and your friend, Madam Applejack, help me?"**

** "Course sugarcube!" Applejack replied and the two followed the high class mare to a closet door.**

** "I hear thumping noises," Fleur stated. "I fear zere could be somepony seeking to harm me." **

** "Well Ah don't…" Applejack was cut off as a banging sound was heard, like somepony was banging against the door.**

** "See!" Fleur de Lis pointed out. "Zere eez somepony in zere!"**

** "Alright," Applejack started. "Rarity, keep lil miss fancy safe. I'm gonna open it." **

** Rarity nodded as Applejack opened the door. Out fell a bound and gagged Clean Sweep. Applejack removed the gag as Fleur and Rarity undid the ropes.**

** "The Princess! Twilight! Please oh please tell me they are ok!" clean Sweep said frantically.**

** "Oh sugar, we got a lot to catch you up on." Applejack said as she lead the way back to Celestia's chambers. **

** Once there the princess' personal maid was told everything that happened. From Chrysalis' return, to Celestia's rampage, to Celestia's poisoning and Twilight's abduction.**

** "How could this happen?" Clean Sweep asked as she fell to the ground sobbing.**

** "She took your place." Celestia said as she comforted her maid. "Chrysalis is a devious one, bent on revenge, no matter who she hurts, she doesn't care as long as she gets to me."**

** "Why does zis Chrysalis hate you so Princess?" Fleur asked. **

** "That is a long story." Celestia sighed. **

**She heard a commotion and Rainbow Dash came flying in crying out.**

"**We found her!"**

**A murmur of voices where heard all of them relieved.**

"**Is she coming?" Celestia asked.**

"**Yeah." Rainbow replied. "She's with your head maid, be back in a jiffy!" and Rainbow Dash zoomed out again.**

"**Oh no." Clean Sweep sobbed as she buried her face in her hooves. "It's her!"**

"**Chrysalis." Celestia snarled.**

"**Don't you worry," Applejack comforted. "We'll protect you."**

**In the chamber ponies ran around. Fleur, Rarity and Applejack guarded the more timid ones like Clean Sweep and Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie and Shooting star where with their friends, though shooting Star lingered closer to the Princesses. Celestia, Cadence and Luna stood in the center none of them knowing what to expect.**

**A whooshing sound was heard as Rainbow Dash flew in following by the thundering of hooves as Shining Armor, Clean Sweep, Twilight and a half dozen guards ran in. Everypony noticed Twilight had a cloak on. Celestia's eyes narrowed at the sight of Clean Sweep.**

"**You lack ethic Chrysalis." Celestia hissed looking at the fake Clean Sweep. **

**As the imposter was about to argue, the real Clean Sweep stepped forward very timidly she was flanked by Applejack and Rarity.**

"**So you figured it out." Chrysalis said dropping her disguise.**

"**What did you do to my student?" Celestia growled as she slowly moved towards Chrysalis.**

**In response Chrysalis pulled back the cloak and Twilight just stood there. Celestia looked at her student and gasped. Cadence did the same and almost burst into tears.**

"**You really are a monster." Cadence hissed.**

"**I fit the title that was given to me," Chrysalis said bitterly. "The only reason she isn't ripping everypony inhere to shred is because I'm forbidding her for doing so. She's feeling rage, much like you did Celestia. I'll take joy in watching Twilight destroy you."**

**Celestia looked at her student and the black soulless pits that where her eyes. While behind her, Cadence was deep in concentration.**

"**Enough of this," Chrysalis proclaimed. "Twilight! Destroy them!"**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT: DESTINY EXPLAINED**

**Chrysalis couldn't help but smile as she watch Twilight fire a magical blast. Though Celestia acted quickly to raise a shield, Chrysalis knew it was only a matter of time. She saw that meddlesome Princess Cadence leap into the fray and her horn glowed.**

**Then it ended, Chrysalis saw Twilight stop and hug the pink Alicorn. Filled with rage Chrysalis left running as fast as her hooves could take her. She was pursued by the guards of course. She then heard a thundering of hooves right behind her.**

**Princess Celestia was right on her tail.**

"**Your still weak old nag." Chrysalis taunted.**

"**I shall not let you endanger anymore citizens Chrysalis," Celestia said. "I challenge you tomorrow at dawn in the Badlands."**

"**I'm no fool Celestia." Chrysalis replied she had stopped running and was standing only feet from Celestia. "We need a witness."**

"**Very well my sister Luna will bear witness." Celestia said and turned to walk off.**

"**I want Twilight to bear witness." Chrysalis said with a twisted grin.**

"**She's too young."**

"**No, unless you amended them a witness must be eighteen years of age. My request must be granted. Unless of course you changed that too."**

"**Twilight is innocent!" Celestia yelled.**

"**Nopony is innocent." Came the reply.**

"**I beg you. Leave Twilight out of this. This is between us!" Celestia pleaded.**

"**She foiled my plan. I want her to see you for what you really are." Chrysalis hissed. "Or I can simply have my children who are hidden among your own subject destroy your kingdom."**

"**You win." Celestia sighed.**

"**Good." We will meet in the morning.**

** XXXXX**

**In Celestia chambers a highly distraught Twilight was being comforted by Cadence. Cadence ignored Rarities glares and just nuzzled the lavender mare.**

"**It's ok Twilight." Cadence purred.**

"**But..I..almost…" Twilight stopped as she began sobbing again.**

"**Ain't yer fault sugercube." Applejack said.**

"**Besides, Cadence got you under control because you went gonzo." Rainbow Dash said. Garnering an angry chorus of **

"**Rainbow!"**

"**The fault is not yours, Twilight Sparkle," Luna said. "My sister and I shall deal with Chrysalis."**

"**Make that just me." Celestia sighed as she came back into her chamber. "My little ponies, I…we need to speak to Twilight, in private. I wish Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, Prince Shining Armor and Princess Luna to remain."**

**Shining Armor looked uncomfortable at the mention of his name. The ponies slowly filed out with the element bearers and Shooting Star hanging by the door, while Fleur de Lis, Nurse Redheart and Clean Sweep left together.**

**With a remorseful look Celestia used her magic to close the door to her chambers. Once it was just them Celestia looked to Twilight Sparkle. This would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do. She risked losing her favorite and prized student, if she took the news the wrong way.**

"**Twilight," Celestia began with a deep calming breath. "It's time you knew the truth. That is if you're willing to keep an open mind and listen. Please keep an open mind my dear pupil."**

**With her sister in law lovingly hugging her and her brother doing the same. Twilight Sparkle looked to Luna who remained silent though her look betrayed doubt. She looked at Celestia, who she loved like a second mother. Her mind raced with scenarios, but still she nodded.**

**Cadence and Luna both gave Celestia doubting looks. Celestia sighed and sat down, she folded her wings so they where neatly tucked by her sides. To Twilight it looked like Celestia was trying to look as unimposing as possible.**

"**Twilight," Celestia said. "Let me start by saying none of what I am going to say is going to be easy. I have long since dreaded this day, not because of the news but the impact of what I will tell you.**

**Twilight, none of what happened since we met has been an accident, my making you my pupil after you displayed such raw untapped power. I knew then you where destined for great things Twilight. You have done more in eighteen years than most ponies do in lifetimes. You are the most powerful unicorn in Equestria, you've shown signs. Signs of your destiny, I am sure you see them as well"**

"**Look at what happened you have a phoenix, PeeWee, powerful friends. You are the element of magic, yet you are destined to be much more. Twilight, the time of your ascension is quickly coming."**

"**What's that?" Twilight choked. Cadence hugged Twilight, as did Shining Armor.**

"**You posses all the traits of an Alicorn," Celestia said. "We've all known this. We can't ignore this anymore, we can't mislead you anymore and regret we've done what we did."**

"**I'm going to become an Alicorn?" Twilight asked.**

"**It's not bad Twilight." Cadence comforted. "you'll have me, with you, always."**

"**My friends," Twilight said. "I'm going to watch them all die? Why? Why me? Why not somepony else? I..I don't want to watch all I love wither away."**

"**This isn't easy Twilight," Celestia said. "I beg you, to think on this."**

"**I don't want to think on it!" Twilight screamed tears in her eyes. "I don't want to calm down! I want a normal life!"**

"**Twilly." Shining Armor started. Twilight backed away, her family her mentor, they all lied to her.**

"**Leave me alone!" Twilight snarled her horn glowing bright purple. "No more lies! Just leave! Me! ALONE!"**

**The room was filled with a bright flash**

** XXXXX**

"**How long has it been?" Rarity asked.**

"**Feels like hours." Shooting Star added.**

"**Or longer." Fluttershy muttered.**

"**Jus longer cuz our best friend is in there." Applejack commented.**

**Pinkie Pie who was standing by the door began acting oddly. Even for her. "Itchy ear, twitchy eye, shaky back hoooooves. That mean something big is about to happen!"**

"**Come again?" Shooting Star asked.**

"**Pinkie sense," Spike said. "Makes as much sense as Pinkie Pie does."**

**Shooting Star was about to say something when a bright flash of light emitted from under the door. Frantic Applejack kicked the door in with her powerful hind legs. When they got in Twilight was gone.**

"**They vaporized Twilight!" Pinkie gasped.**

"**More like she teleported away." Applejack reasoned. "But why?"**

"**She didn't like that she was going to be an Alicorn and that the Princesses decided to keep that fact from her." Rarity said suddenly drawing glares from her friends.**

"**Ya knew?" Applejack asked.**

"**Yes," Rarity said. "I feel dreadful about it too so don't even try with a guilt trip. I hoped Twilight would be happy. Now she's out there, we have to find her. I hope you all accept my apology."**

"**Well," Applejack said. "ya had yer reason ah guess. Right now we needa find Twi, we can place blame later."**

"**Let's go girls!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she left the others hot on her tail.**

**Alone the royalty just hung their heads, and prayed Twilight would forgive them.**

** XXXXX**

**She was in darkness after her spell, she had no idea where she was. Nothing looked familiar to her. Twilight walked for what felt like hours until she came to an open door. She heard a harmonic French voice **

**Twilight looked around, odd trinkets crowded the walls. She was sure this was only a secondary residence for the mare. The small room reminded Twilight of Zecora's hut. She never expected such a high class mare such as Fleur to dabble in this type of magic.**

"**Madam Twilight, I've been expecting you." Fleur de Lis said.**

"**How?" Twilight asked.**

"**As a Unicorn I have gifts like you non?" fleur questioned. "Every unicorn has a special magic. Madam Rarity finds gems, Madam Star can levitate better and you are a prodigy.". **

"**An Alicorn in the making." Twilight grumbled.**

"**Is good oui?" Fleur asked.**

"**how is it good?" Twilight asked. "My friends, I'll watch them all die. While I live, I don't want to outlive my friends"**

"**Nothing eez written in stone," Fleur said. "I have seen glimpses of what you are destined to be. I have also seen how you become an Alicorn. Zee choice eez yours Madam Twilight. Accept or do not. Zey will understand"**

"**Not after how I acted," Twilight sulked. "They must hate me."**

"**One way to be sure non?" Fleur asked giving Twilight an assuring smile.**

"**Thanks Fleur." Twilight said and she was gone in a flash of light.**

** XXXXX**

**Twilight was back in Celestia's chambers. There she saw the great white mare on the floor. Celestia was crying, Fluttershy was there of course, the butter yellow pegasus was showing kindness. She looked up and gasped.**

"**Twilight?" **

**Celestia looked behind her and saw the lavender mare run towards her and hug her.**

"**I'm so sorry Princess." Twilight sobbed.**

"**I truly feared I lost you dear Twilight," Celestia whispered as she hugged her most cherished student. "I should have never kept this from you."**

"**No," Twilight said. "you should have told me, but I understand why you didn't. I forgive you Princess, like I forgive everypony else. Where are they?"**

**Celestia paused as her horn glowed yellow, she smiled and motioned for Twilight to come closer. When she did so Celestia whispered in her ear. Twilight, then used her magic and her horn glowed purple and in a corner where once nothing was, there was Cadence, Luna and Shining Armor.**

"**Where you listening the whole time?" Fluttershy asked.**

"**Tia!" Luna protested.**

**Cadence said nothing, she only ran to Twilight and hugged her as hard as she could. Twilight smiled and returned the hug and smiled harder when her brother joined in.**

"**I'm so sorry Twilight." Cadence said.**

"**It's ok," Twilight replied. "I might not like it, but I'll do my best to make everypony proud."**

**The married couple nodded and let go of the hug, Twilight went to and hugged Fluttershy, when a pink blurred zoomed in and tackled the duo screaming.**

"**Group hug!"**

**On cue Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Applejack all ran in and joined in the hug. While Shooting Star hung near the door. The black coated mare looked down.**

"**Hey! No hold outs!" Rainbow Dash yelled.**

"**Huh?"**

"**She means you sugarcube. Come join in the fun." Applejack said.**

"**But I'm.." Shooting Star started.**

"**Well you said you are coming to Ponyville and you are one of the group." Rarity said.**

"**Beside's if ya didn't bring that book along who knows what would have happened ta the Princess." Applejack said.**

"**It is true." Celestia added. She knew full well she would have recovered fully with or without the redroot cure. Chrysalis only meant to wound, not to kill. For now though Shooting Star deserved the credit.**

"**Comeoncomeoncomeon!" Pinkie blathered pushing Shooting Star towards the group where she was hugged by six other ponies.**

"**It's getting late," Celestia said. "Perhaps you should all get some much needed rest. Twilight I will need you for just a tad longer."**

**The others nodded and filed each taking a chance to bid Twilight a good night. Then Cadence and Shining Armor did the same, Twilight noticed how relieved they both seemed to be now. When all had left it was just Twilight, Celestia and Luna.**

**The Ruler of the Night looked between Twilight and Celestia. "Wilt thou face Chrysalis after you raise the sun sister?" Luna asked.**

"**Yes," Celestia replied. "I'm afraid you will have to be with me Twilight Sparkle."**

"**This is not what we agreed on sister!" Luna shouted using a small bit of her Canterlot accent.**

"**I had little choice in the matter Luna," Celestia explained. "Twilight is of legal age to be a witness, by the laws I've written."**

"**Change them." Luna growled**

"**Then Chrysalis would cry foul," Celestia reasoned. "Besides any ruling I make must be cleared by the nobles first. Nobels aren't known for their speed dear sister."**

"**Twilight will only be a hindrance." Luna stated.**

"**I'm right here!" Twilight protested, more than annoyed at the fact they were talking about her like she wasn't even there.**

"**Twilight," Celestia said. "Luna and I had planned for Luna to be there in the position you are now forced in."**

"**Why?" Twilight asked.**

"**My sister has a very powerful spell," Luna replied. "So powerful that it can incinerate nearly anypony caught in it's rather wide range."**

"**Chrysalis saw this," Celestia continued. "So she chose you instead, knowing I would not use the spell around you. I would use it around Luna only because I know my sister would survive it."**

"**Princess," Twilight started.**

"**No Twilight, the fault is not yours. I've known for some time how devious Chrysalis is," Celestia said as she extended her wings and wrapped them around Twilight. "I will find a way to defeat her my pupil."**

"**Dawn will come sooner than you think sister." Luna said. "You need rest, as does Twilight."**

**The lavender mare yawned a show of her exhaustion. "I should get to my room." She yawned.**

"**You can stay here." Celestia said pointing a wing at her rather large bed.**

**Wearily Twilight went to Celestia's bed lay down and was asleep within moments. Celestia smiled as she removed her royal attire, she noticed Luna looking at the scene.**

"**Allow me this," Celestia requested. "Allow her at least this night under my wing, under my protection."**

"**Of course Tia." Luna replied with a smile as she left.**

**Celestia lay down in bed and lets out a gasp as Twilight snuggled into her. She smiled as she covered Twilight with her wing and levitated sheets to cover the pair of them. Tomorrow they would face Chrysalis, tonight? Tonight she would spend a night with Twilight, nothing in Equestria would change that.**

** XXXXX**

"**Where are they?" Spike whined as she waddled as fast as his chubby feet allowed.**

"**Now we'll check Celestia's room, she ain't there then ya sleep with Rainbow Dash." Applejack said not happy that she was playing guardian for the dragon.**

"**Maybe she's having a way super fun sleep over." Pinkie Pie observed.**

**On the way they saw Luna who was just leaving Celestia's chambers. The night ruler said nothing only pointing a wing towards the chamber. The four entered and saw Twilight sound asleep nestled under Celestia's wing. Celestia opened her eyes and gave a small smile before cuddling up with Twilight and going back to sleep.**

**Pinkie Pie pulled Spike's bed out of nowhere and placed it on the ground. The baby dragon promptly crawled into bed and the happy pony bounced out followed by Applejack and Luna.**

"**Am I to ignore she got the dragon's bed from nothingness?" Luna finally asked when they were far enough from Celestia's chambers.**

"**We jus chalk it up ta Pinkie bein Pinkie." Applejack answered.**

**Luna just nodded, accepting the pink mare's total randomness. She parted ways with Applejack shortly after. The farm pony had a long day, while Luna's started on a rough note.**

**Still Luna had a job to do, she had to protect the night. This meant checking Equestria for any late night threats. It also meant monitoring dreams, she had a love-hate relationship with this aspect of her job. She loved looking in on happy dreams, like one Pinkie was currently having about talking cakes. Yet on sad dreams she disliked it, it felt like she was intruding on the most personal aspect of a ponies life.**

**Still Luna went upon her nightly tasks and prepared to meet her sister just before dawn.**

** XXXXX**

**It was just before dawn when Celestia awoke, she gently nuzzled the lavender mare she shared her bed with.**

"**Good morning Twilight." She purred.**

"**Suns not even up." Twilight protested pulled the sheets over her.**

"**That might be so, but we have someplace to be after I rise the sun." Celestia reminded her student.**

"**I'm not so sure I should be with you Princess," Twilight squeaked. "You admitted Chrysalis only chose me because she knew that me being there would hinder you."**

"**Listen well Twilight Sparkle, for I'll only say this once," Celestia said as she donned her royal vestments yet again. Twilight noticed her teacher voice shifted to a mode she knew well. Lecture mode. "There are many things that make Chrysalis and I similar, though I detest it, she does care for her changelings. She is also afraid of me, she knows what I can do, and I need tell you Twilight to trust me."**

"**I will." Twilight said as she nodded.**

**Celestia smiled as she left with Twilight following, on the balcony of Canterlot Castle, she met with Luna. Luna went to her task and lowered the moon and stars and Celestia rose the sun, both did so with no difficulty. With that done Luna turned to Twilight.**

"**Take this Twilight Sparkle." Luna said as she floated a pendant in front of Twilight before fastening it around her neck. "It will keep you safe, from when Celestia casts her spell **_**Solaris Ultimus**_**."**

"**Thank you Luna." Celestia said with a smile.**

"**Keep safe." Luna said as she hugged her sister and then Twilight.**

**Celestia gave her sister a smile before her horn glowed yellow and the two were gone.**

** XXXXX**

**The badlands, a wasteland devoid of any notable life, they where bare, barren and lifeless. That is above ground, underground was a network of caves and chambers all crafted by hoof. This is where Queen Chrysalis and her changeling host lived. For a thousand years they kept their existence a secret. Then four months ago Chrysalis made a dangerous bid, she infiltrated Canterlot and abducted Princess Cadence.**

**With her as Cadence, Chrysalis began her plot, the first part was easy enough. Take control of Shining Armor, the stallion was love struck and it was filly play to seize his mind. Using the real Cadence for information was helpful, sure sometimes Cadence would refuse but it only took Chrysalis saying she would hurt Shining Armor to get Cadence to agree.**

**Yes things where good, it would have been perfect is not for Twilight Sparkle. Cadence made no mention of her or that stupid song. Still Chrysalis made the most of what she had, a well timed "emotional breakdown" had turned every pony even Celestia against Twilight.**

**Still even after hiding Twilight where she hid Cadence, Twilight managed a way. To trick the bridesmaids she had guarding the escape, to show up just as she was about to get everything she ever wanted. Even so she managed to defeat Celestia and capture them.**

**Still Twilight, so craft, so resourceful, was able to free Cadence. Then with the power of love she was able to expel the changelings. It took Chrysalis three months to sneak back in. Now Chrysalis waited and smiled when Celestia and her student blinked into existence.**

"**Take cover Twilight." Celestia ordered.**

**Twilight nodded and sought shelter behind a pile of rocks.**

**Celestia starred hard at Chrysalis, the two rulers had no love for each other. To Celestia the changelings where little more than a blight upon Equestria. To Chrysalis, ponykind were glutton's hording all the love for themselves.**

**Celestia powered up her horn while locking Chrysalis in a glare. Celestia unleashed a powerful blast, one Chrysalis wasn't able to totally dodge. The changeling queen countered with a blast of her own one Celestia easily dodged.**

**The two continued trading simple blasts, with neither getting the definite advantage. Chrysalis was getting sick of the game and decided to change it up. She got a massive fireball right as where Twilight was hiding.**

**Celestia heard a scream and saw her student leap out frantically trying to put out her tail. Celestia heard the sound of Chrysalis laughing. Celestia began to power up her horn.**

"**Get behind something!"**

**Was all Celestia said, she let her horn glow and even though Twilight was hunkers several yards behind her mentor. She could still feel the heat radiating off of her. She could see the gold jewelry start to glow red. A white ball formed at the tip of her horn.**

**Then Celestia let it loose directly at Chrysalis, who had no time to attempt a dodge. The changeling queen was engulfed in white light. When it was over Twilight looked up from her hiding spot and saw Celestia, but no Chrysalis.**

"**Is it over?" she dared to asked.**

**Celestia looked at her student and smiled. "Yes, I do believe so."**

**Twilight rushed to her mentor while quickly scanning for signs of the queen. Seeing none she joyfully hugged Celestia, who returned the embrace.**

** XXXXX**

**Chrysalis however, was not so easily defeated, the changeling queen smiled from where she took cover, apparently unharmed. She saw her target and let loose a white beam similar to what Celestia fired at her.**

** XXXXX**

**Twilight was happy, but as she hugged her mentor, she saw it. She had no time to call out she only knocked Celestia down out of harm's way.**

**Celestia hit the ground hard, she didn't knock why. When she got up she saw Twilight laying not too far away. Celestia went to her student, when she saw a hole in her chest. Twilight was alive but crying and scared.**

"**T…twilight." Celestia said, it was the worst thing to happen. Celestia was beginning to panic. She tried to use magic to heal the wound, when that failed she tried talking. "Twilight, please, stay with me!"**

"**I'm so scared." Twilight whispered.**

"**Be brave my friend!" Celestia said trying to keep herself from breaking down. "Twilight?"**

**With blood under her, Twilight Sparkles final breath was a bloody gurgle. Then her eyes closed.**

"**No! No! Noooooooooooooooooo!"**

**A laughter was heard as Chrysalis hovered above them. "I think I broke her."**

**Celestia began to radiate heat, as she soared into the air. Her golden wear began to steam in the morning air. She looked at Chrysalis. All she did was scream and when she did it almost seemed like the Sun Princess exploded with anger.**

"**CHRYSALIS!"**

** END CHAPTER EIGHT**


	9. Chapter 9

** CHAPTER NINE: BATTLE**

**In Canterlot the mood was far from pleasant. Luna who should have gone to bed after setting the moon was up and pacing. Cadence also paced but Shining Armor was there trying to calm her down. Shooting Star and the remaining element holders were also tense. Those that where there.**

"**So where in the blazes is Rainbow dash?" Applejack asked.**

"**I'm right here." Rainbow Dash said from the doorway. The blue pegasus was in her academy uniform.**

"**I see Spitfire wasted no time in relaying my order." Shining Armor remarked. "That the fastest both in the academy and Wonderbolts be suited up in case they are needed."**

"**Fer what exactly?" Applejack questioned.**

"**An emergency." Shining Armor replied.**

**No sooner than he said those words did Luna's and Cadence's horns began to glow brightly. At first it was silent, then Luna collapsed to the ground and Cadence began to wail.**

"**She's gone!"**

"**Who is?" Armor asked trying to comfort his wife. Cadence said nothing and let her horn glow. In turn Rarities', Shooting Star's and Shining Armor's horns all glowed getting her message.**

**Rarity instantly began crying, while Armor shook his head, Shooting Star stood there in silence tears running down her muzzle.**

"**What in tarnation is going on?" Applejack demanded.**

"**She's gone," Rarity whispered.**

"**Who?" Applejack asked**

"**Twilight." Rarity answered.**

"**No way!" Rainbow Dash yelled.**

"**Rainbow Dash!" a raspy voice barked. "Get a move on!"**

**Rainbow Dash turned and saw Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot and Lighting Dust. Knowing better than to ask questions Rainbow Dash followed the small team.**

"**Shining Armor ready the chariots, get the fastest pegasus you can and bring them to me. Princess Cadence, Shooting Star and the elements will join us." Luna said her voice shaky.**

"**What's going on?" Fluttershy asked.**

"**Is Twilight ok?" Spike asked.**

"**No." Luna said as tears fell. "Twilight Sparkle, is dead.**

** XXXXX**

"**Alright." Spitfire barked. "Soarin, Fleetfloot, Rainbow Dash and Lighting Dust. Despite concerns on some of your protocols regarding safety and working as a team," she snapped a glare at Lighting Dust. "You are the fastest so take wing, and for a somepony, if that pony so much brushes a member of my team wrong that pony is gone! Rainbow Dash and I will take point, Fleetfoot take middle, Soarin take the rear with Lighting Dust."**

**Soarin kept his mouth shut, and the team was airborne. Spitfire flew next to Rainbow Dash.**

"**Any questions newb ask them now." Spitfire said.**

"**Do we know any casualties?" Rainbow asked.**

"**Rainbow Dash," Spitfire started. "I chose you because of your loyalty, when we get to the sight you will see a sight you never want to see. Chances are we will be attacked as soon as we enter the sight. I need our team to be your top priority. You screw this up, you desert this team, I'll make it my job to make sure you not only lose your position here, but you never fly in a route other than a postal route. Do I make myself clear?"**

"**Yes Sir!" Rainbow Dash replied.**

"**Take the rear with Lighting Dust, send Soarin up here." Spitfire said.**

"**Yes Sir!" came the reply.**

"**Dash!" Spitfire said. "I might sound harsh but I need you to keep your head." Dash nodded and flew off.**

**In moments she was joined by her second in command Soarin.**

"**Have you heard the reports?" Soarin asked.**

"**Yeah," Spitfire replied. "I gave her the lecture for all that's worth."**

"**She's going to flip." Soarin warned.**

"**She's a Wonderbolt." Spitfire growled in return.**

"**In training." Soarin added. "Taking a big gamble."**

"**The only Wonderbolts able to make this trip in the time asked was Me, you and Fleetfoot," Spitfire explained. "Rainbow Dash is fast, and Lightning Dust, her disregard for safety aside pushes herself harder than anypony I've even seen."**

"**She nearly killed five ponies, the Princesses pupil included." Soarin replied.**

"**She pulls anything like that and she's gone." Spitfire replied.**

**Soarin didn't say a word, he knew how his captain got. He looked back towards Rainbow Dash. Even from his distance he could see how determined she was. **

"**She makes it through this she'll be a sure thing." Soarin said.**

"_**If**_** she makes it." Spitfire said.**

** XXXXX**

"**Where the BUCK are those chariots?" Luna yelled, her patience growing thinner by the moment.**

"**All Pegasus guards who can make it to the Badlands are already deployed." Shining Armor replied.**

**Luna sighed and turned to Cadence who had stopped crying. She looked around Rarity and Fluttershy were in tears. Pinkie looked totally lost and was trying to cheer up Spike, but failing miserably. Shooting Star just stood there almost in shock, while Applejack paced while growling.**

"**Everypony!" Luna shouted using her canterlot accent. All heads turned to her. "The loss of Twilight weighs heavy on us all, but we need to get there, who knows what damage my sister will do in this state. You all need to push your pain and sorrow aside and act for the best of Equestria. Come closer and I will teleport us there."**

**They gathered close and Luna's horn glowed dark blue in power. Cadence then joined in to help with the mass teleport her horn glowing pink, then Shining Armor's glowed blue as did Shooting Star's, then Rarities horn glowed violet. With the joined effort the small group was gone.**

** XXXXX**

**The sun, a solar orb that contains trillions degree's of heat. On Equestria there where two ponies who could raise and lower the sun. Princess Celestia of course, but in times where she can't. Her younger sister Princess Luna has convinced the sun to lower or raise. Now however in her righteous rage the Solar Matriarch channeled the power of the sun.**

**Rage at Chrysalis for forcing her into this conflict. The trap was perfect, lure Celestia into a false sense of victory then strike. Only Chrysalis didn't hit Celestia, she killed her prized student, Twilight Sparkle. Celestia placed a shield around her student, it's the least she could do.**

"**Why Celestia," Chrysalis mocked. "Don't tell me you cared for her."**

"**I care for every pony," Celestia said. "It's my duty to keep pony kind safe from you. From those like you who seek to endanger my subjects. Chrysalis, you are out of options! You will pay for the life you cut short today!"**

**As Celestia said those words a swarm of Changelings came from a hole in the ground. Celestia then went into battle with reckless abandon.**

** XXXXX**

**The sudden burst of light was all Spitfire needed to see. She increased her speed and the others followed suit. They where greeting by a swarm of buzzing changelings. Still through the black wall of changelings they saw Celestia who was fighting the changeling swarm.**

"**Go through them!" Spitfire ordered. "Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust try to get through to The Princess."**

**Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust did just that and plowed through the poorly coordinated offense of the Changelings. They got to where Celestia was fighting against the changelings, then Rainbow dash saw what she didn't want to see. She saw Twilight Sparkle laying there.**

"**Keep it together, keep it together." Rainbow said to herself over and over, she then heard a laugh.**

"**Looks like some little pony lost a friend." Chrysalis laughed.**

**Rainbow Dash shook with anger, but before the anger could explode there was another beacon of light. Before Dash could guess at what happened a royal blue blur flew in knocking Chrysalis down to the ground bellow.**

** XXXXX**

**After arriving in the Badlands, Luna immediately went after Chrysalis. The group saw Twilight laying there. Cadence went to the body of Twilight, she nuzzled her still warm body.**

"**I'm so sorry." She said. She looked and saw Chrysalis staggering to her hooves. She was about to give orders but she heard a boom followed by a blast of confetti that told her she didn't need to. **

**Pinkie Pie fired her party cannon at any changeling that got close enough. When the changelings would try to swarm her the pink pony would simply just on their heads before firing her party cannon once more.**

**Rarity liked to say she was a lady, but seeing Twilight laying there. Set something off in her, and she was punching any changeling that got in striking distance.**

**Changelings went flying at the force of Applejack's kicks, the enraged farm pony was focused on one thing. Chrysalis. She saw the changeling queen and charged her moments before Cadence could get her hooves on the queen.**

**Blue streaks told Applejack that Shining Armor and Shooting star where keeping her safe. Applejack saw Pinkie jumping around with Spike on her back.**

"**Code S!" Pinkie yelled before landing on another changeling.**

**The farm pony smiled as she went hoof to hoof with Chrysalis.**

** XXXXX**

**It was dark, and cold, the Twilight Sparkle found herself in the Badlands. Changelings flew everywhere. She saw Fluttershy crying, and she saw the reason. Twilight gasped as she saw her own body.**

"**No!" Twilight cried.**

"**Twilight Sparkle!" a harsh but still soothing female voice called out, and before her was an Alicorn, she was smaller that Celestia and was the color of the sun with a red mane and tail. "It is time!"**

**As Twilight was about to ask why she heard something, when she looked she saw Philomena and PeeWee. To her shock they were in two places at once. As both Phoenix's where beside her material and astral form.**

"**Can I do it?" PeeWee asked excitedly. "Can I help her now?"**

"**It is her choice." A voice rumbled it was male and sounded like the ocean itself. Another Alicorn was in the mix now this one taller than even Celestia but was the color of Luna.**

"**No way," Twilight murmured in disbelief. "This can't be true, your just old mares tales."**

"**Old mares tales?" the female asked. "Orbsah, we are old mares tales apparently."**

"**I see our daughter didn't tell her of us, Tau Sunflare." Orbsah chuckled. "I am the moon Twilight Sparkle, I am the night, the stars, the ocean, the wind. You feel me at night and I watch you at night along with my daughter."**

"**I am the sun, the clouds, I am the day and the light on Equestria." Tau said. "Twilight Sparkle your destiny is at hand."**

"**Too late for that." Twilight said. **

"**No it's not!" PeeWee protested.**

"**Hush young one," Philomena said her voice made it sound like the phoenix was singing. "Twilight is very confused about her fate."**

"**I'm not confused!" Twilight pointed out angrily as she jabbed a hoof at her mortal form. "I'm dead!"**

"**You are." Philomena admitted her voice coated in sadness. "You died saving your mentor. Yet your sacrifice was not in vain Twilight Sparkle. Even now your friends fight."**

"**To get back of Chrysalis." Twilight said grimly.**

"**Vengeance is a fools game." Orbsah rumbled.**

"**They fight for you and your memory." Tau Sunflare added. **

"**Your destiny is still at hand Twilight." Philomena assured her. "Have you ever wondered why Celestia is one of the few ponies to have a Phoenix for a pet?"**

**Twilight shook her head.**

"**It's a sign of rebirth." PeeWee said. "You can be reborn!"**

"**The choice is your Twilight Sparkle." Philomena said. "And yours alone."**

** XXXXX**

**The battle was going poorly. Pinkies Code S consisted of her using her super sticky syrup or as she called it her Sssyrup to trap Chrysalis. Chrysalis being clever was able to trap Pinkie Pie in her own trap while creating a tar pit of syrup the others had to avoid.**

**Luna was the second pony to fall victim to the sweet tar pit as a group of changelings tossed the night's ruler into the trap.**

**Still they fought on the Wonderbolts streaked through the sky, with Fleetfoot, Spitfire and Soarin working as a team, while Lighting Dust and Rainbow Dash did the same. The two newbie's saw an opening to go for Chrysalis.**

**Dash looked to Spitfire who gave a nod. Rainbow Dash and Lighting Dust streaked towards Chrysalis who just smiled as her horn glowed.**

"**Hmm a stray." Chrysalis mused to herself. Her horn continued to glow green.**

**Rainbow and Lightning where almost to their target until Lightning Dust veered into Dash. Dash in a frenzied attempt to stop her tumble grabbed at Dust's goggles ripping them off. When Dash came to a stop she gasped, as did the other Wonderbolts who arrived at the skirmish.**

**Lightning Dash's eyes glowed a changeling green.**

"**She's a changeling!" Fleetfoot blurted.**

"**No!" Lightning Dust cried.**

"**This happens from time to time." Chrysalis said as if it didn't matter. "One strays from the heard and thinks it's a normal pony."**

"**I am a normal pegasus!" Lightning Dust screamed as she went right for Chrysalis.**

"**Ah ah aahh." Chrysalis sang. "Wrong way."**

**Against her will she flew right into the Wonderbolts, with such force that the three vets where tossed into the gooey syrup trap. As Dust turned around she was met with a flying tackle from Rainbow Dash. **

**With little time to prepare she was sent propelling back and finally slammed against the ground. Where she tried but failed to get up. Rainbow had little time to celebrate as half dozen changelings swarmed and grabbed her.**

"**You are losing." Celestia stated.**

"**No," Chrysalis said as she nodded and several changelings came out holding Fluttershy, Cadence, Shining Armor, Shooting Star, Rarity, Spike and Applejack captive. The group that seized Rainbow Dash floated down with the pony in their grasp. "What say we finish this, or should I have my children finish them?"**

"**No," Celestia said as she removed her royal vestments. "I agree Chrysalis, it's time we finish this. I'll not have any more of my subjects killed this day or any other day. Three months ago I vowed to keep my kingdom and my ponies safe from you. You defeated me that day."**

"**Ever since, I have not been the same pony, I've been doubted and I have doubted myself. Twilight didn't need to pay the ultimate price, nopony should have. Today Chrysalis this ends with your defeat, or my death."**

"**Then I'll have your head mounted in my chambers!" Chrysalis screamed as she unleashed a blast of green flame.**

**Celestia dodged the blast with natural ease, she didn't charge up her magic, Celestia went straight for hoof to hoof combat. She hit Chrysalis with a devastating kick and followed up with a second that sent the queen sprawling. Celestia followed up again trying for a third kick, but she missed and Chrysalis hit Celestia in the midsection with her hind legs.**

**Celestia made her way to her hooves, Chrysalis came charging in, Celestia lowered her head and as the vengeful queen went for what she was sure would be a killing blow found herself skewered on Celestia's horn. Celestia tossed Chrysalis off her horn and stood above her.**

"**Go ahead," Chrysalis dared. "Finish me."**

"**No," Celestia said. "She wouldn't have wanted it that way. Take your children and remain her. You step hoof into Canterlot to hurt my subject again and I won't be as merciful."**

"**Of course," Chrysalis said as she scrambled to her hooves. "You are the merciful one," she then lunged at Celestia striking the princess in the temple. Celestia fell to the ground struggling to remain conscious.**

"**That's all ah can take!" an enraged Applejack screamed as she kicked with her back hooves sending all near changelings flying. The farm mare charged at Chrysalis who met her with a hoof to the side of the head sending the mare sprawling. Applejack came to a stop near Celestia.**

"**Now I have my choice," Chrysalis said gleefully.**

"**Are you ok Applejack?" Celestia asked forgetting about her own injuries.**

"**Ah'm sorry princess." Applejacked murmured. "Ah got carried away."**

"**Well Celestia," Chrysalis said. "You said this will end with my defeat or your death. I'm not defeated, but I'll spare you and take this foolish one instead."**

"**Ah ain't afraid." Applejack said no fear in her voice. "Ya offed mah best friend, ya wanna off me too then jus do it."**

"**Applejack!" spike yelled.**

"**Don't do it!" Rarity yelled.**

"**Make it quick." Applejack said as she closed her eyes, just as chrysalis raised to her hind legs. Changelings swarmed Celestia to make sure she wouldn't interfere with the execution. "Ah'm sorry."**

**She waited but felt nothing, she heard gasps from those around her. Applejack opened her eyes and saw Chrysalis who looked like she just saw a ghost. When she looked behind her she found out why. **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: THE NEW ALICORN**

**Laying far from where the battle now raged, lay Twilight Sparkle. Above her was the baby phoenix PeeWee along with Philomena who was the pet for Celestia herself. PeeWee chirped and exploded in a burst of light! When it faded PeeWee was no longer a baby. He seemed to be fully grown.**

**The two phoenix's chirped and flew off being followed by somepony. This pony followed the phoenixes to the battle. They saw what happened and the third party took action and fly down just in time to prevent Chrysalis from killing Applejack. **

**When they landed all eyes turned to her, the lavender coat and triple colored mane that now seemed to sparkle. She spread her wings and her horn glowed purple. Celestia found the strength to look up and saw the savior and gasped barley able to hold back tears she choked out.**

"**Twilight."**

**The lavender Alicorn looked to her mentor and smiled, she noticed the down earth pony. She furrowed her brow as her horn shot blasts of magic chasing off the changelings. She noticed the ponies trapped in Pinkie's special syrup. She glared at Chrysalis who was looking to flee.**

"**Oh no you don't" Twilight said, and was surprised at how she sounded, her voice was a little bit deeper, richer. Her horn glowed and the group of ponies trapped, found themselves free while Chrysalis found herself trapped in the syrup.**

**With Chrysalis dealt with, Twilight turned to Applejack who just starred at Twilight.**

"**Are you ok AJ?" she asked.**

"**Ah though you where gone." Applejack said between tears.**

"**I was." Twilight admitted. "I made my choice, for better or worse I'm an Alicorn. I was always destined to be the Princess of Magic, now I am."**

"**Nice wings." Applejack said as she tried to get to her hooves, but she fell.**

"**Your hurt Applejack." Twilight said. "Everypony gather around, I'm taking us back to Canterlot. I'll be more than happy to answer questions there."**

"**Allow me to." Luna said. "You still have a problem." She glared at Chrysalis and at Lightning Dust who sat there like a statue.**

"**Ok." Twilight agreed. "Princess Celestia, would you like to go with the others."**

"**I'll stay with you dear Twilight." Celestia said.**

"**Very well," Luna agreed and her horn glowed with magic and she was gone with the others, leaving only Twilight, Celestia and Chrysalis with Lightning Dust sitting in the distance.**

"**I'm letting you live." Twilight growled. "Even though, you deserve the same thing you tried to do to me. You so much as look the direction of Canterlot or Ponyville and I'll come for you. Once a month you will meet with Celestia and try to work out some sort of peace."**

"**Twilight." Celestia said.**

"**No," Twilight said evenly looking at her mentor. She was taller than she was as a unicorn, even so she had to look up at Celestia. "We need peace Princess, you have to do your part, like I did mine. Please."**

"**You think I'll agree." Chrysalis snorted. "To these absurd conditions?"**

"**You have no choice." Twilight snarled narrowing her eyes and making Chrysalis cringe. "It's this or you can find someplace else. Given what you did to ponykind, be happy I'm letting you stay here at all."**

"**I agree." Celestia sighed. "If only to protect my subjects."**

**Twilight looked to Chrysalis who just nodded.**

"**Now go." Twilight said, and the changeling queen left. She looked to Celestia. "So how did I do?"**

"**You have grown my pupil." Celestia said proudly. She went to where she left her vestments only to see them trampled and damaged, only her crown was undamaged. With a sigh she donned her crown.**

"**I have a lot I need to do." Twilight admitted. "I need to talk to my friends, first and foremost."**

"**I'm sorry," Celestia said. "That this was thrust upon you Twilight."**

"**I'm not." Twilight replied as PeeWee landed on her hoof. "If I chose to not come back, she would have killed Applejack. I couldn't…wouldn't let that happen Princess. When you sent me to Ponyville two years ago, I didn't understand why. I was happy how I was, but it slowly started to sink in over time. The friends I've made and how much my magic has improved."**

"**When Discord turned my friends against me, I was ready to give up. In fact I did give up, then I got to the library and found the lessons you sent me back. All my friendship lessons have made me a better pony. Now my friends are the most important thing to me. Even though it hurts even now to think of when they will leave. I know I'll be there to spread their legacy."**

"**Yes," Celestia agreed. "You have grown my student, I have never been prouder of you. However my praise can wait, we have matters back home to attend to."**

"**We still have one issue left here." Twilight said as she looked at Lightning Dust who sat unmoving. "What do we do about her?"**

**Celestia approached the Pegasus as did Twilight. She gave no notice to hearing either of them. "What am I?" Dust asked. "What am I? What did she do to me?"**

"**You are Lightning Dust." Celestia said.**

"**I'm a changeling! A freak! Do you really think Spitfire will let me join the Wonderbolts now? Do you think anypony will ever look at me the same way again?" Lightning Dust raged.**

"**Many ponies still don't know." Twilight assured her. **

"**I know." Lightning Dust said. "I can't go back now. I just, can't. I need to think. I need time!"**

"**Take all the time you need." Twilight said.**

**Within seconds Lightning Dust was in the air.**

"**There was little we could do Twilight." Celestia told her student. "Chrysalis struck a hard blow with her. It's up to her to make it right. That will take time."**

"**Time for us to go home." Twilight admitted as Philomena flew over to Celestia. Celestia nodded and her horn glowed.**

**The badlands once vacant of life, was vacant once more.**

** XXXXX**

**In a golden flash Celestia and Twilight where in her throne room. PeeWee and Philomena cried out as the two phoenix flew away. Twilight noticed her brother come running in looking panic stricken.**

"**Twilly!" he cried.**

"**What's wrong Shiney?" Twilight asked.**

"**Umm," Shining Armor said nervously. "I might have told mom you where an Alicorn, and she.."**

**He was cut off by yelling from outside the throne room. The throne room doors burst open as a white unicorn with a mane streaked with white and purple came charging in.**

"**Twilight Sparkle!" she bellowed.**

"**Oh! Umm hi mom." Twilight said nervously.**

"**Don't hi mom me young lady!" Velvet scolded. "Did you ever think to ask your parents before you made this life altering choice?"**

"**I really had no chance." Twilight replied. "I'm sorry mom, but I've made my choice. You can be mad and yell all you want, but it was my choice."**

**Velvet softened and hugged her new Alicorn daughter. Twilight smiled and wrapped her wings around her mother.**

"**See mom," Shining Armor said. "It worked out."**

**Velvet glared at her son. "Where were you when your sister was out risking her life?" She was in her sons face.**

"**Umm, oh look at the time, gotta go!" Shining Armor said as his horn glowed and he vanished.**

"**Now mom," Twilight said. "Don't be too hard on him."**

"**Oh I won't sweetie," Velvet replied. "I'm just glad you're ok, your father is too. Wait where is he?"**

**Night Light came wobbling in and gave his wife a cautious look.**

"**Are you ok Dad?" Twilight asked.**

"**You know how your mother gets." Night Light smiled. "Are you ok sweetie?"**

"**I'm fine dad," Twilight replied. "I'm glad I saw you guys first. This changes everything."**

"**You're still our daughter," Velvet said as she nuzzled her taller daughter. "We love you and are very proud of you. Now excuse me I need to find our son."**

**She ran out of the throne room with Night Light on her tail trying to calm his wife down.**

"**Parents." Twilight sighed.**

"**They love you no matter what Twilight." Celestia reminded her. "Go see your friends, I need to see the jeweler about remaking my garments."**

**Twilight looked at the Princess, her mentor and friend, she still had her crown but the rest of her royal vestments where gone damaged in the fight. The two hugged and Twilight left.**

** XXXXX**

**She made her way to Canterlot Hospital, she noticed the looks she got from the ponies she passed. Somewhere of awe, some of jealousy, most were of admiration. Twilight got to the hospital where she was met by Shooting Star.**

"**Twilight," Shooting Star said as she gave the Alicorn a quick hug. Now Twilight was an Alicorn she was a head taller than Shooting Star. "Looks like you're taller than I am. Come on, Applejack's been asking for you."**

"**Is she ok?" Twilight asked.**

"**She'll be fine," Shooting Star replied. "She's more upset over being told she needs bed rest for a week."**

"**Star," Twilight started but Shooting Star shook her head.**

"**No need to apologize for anything Twilight," Shooting Star said. "What matters now you're ok, we all are."**

**They got to Applejack's room and they heard a southern voice yelling.**

"**Ah'm tellin ya, there ain't no way I can be off mah hooves fer a week!" Applejack argued. "Ah'm fine! Ah jus got hit on the noggin"**

**Twilight pushed the door open to see Applejack in bed yelling at a poor nurse. Who ran out of the room crying. The others where there, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie where in the corner watching the argument, while Rarity and Rainbow Dash tried to calm Applejack down. Twilight noticed Spike sitting in a chair rocking back and forth.**

"**Spike?" Twilight questioned. The dragon looked at the Alicorn and instantly hugged her.**

"**Twilight!" he cried. "You're an Alicorn!"**

**The other looked at their friend, she was taller now, taller than Shooting Star but still shorter than either Luna or Celestia. Her mane and tail sparkled now, fitting given her name. She was also more slender, she looked fit and trim. Her wings where folded at her sides, her horn was longer and pointed on the end.**

"**You look beautiful." Fluttershy squeaked.**

"**I so wish I had wings!" Rarity whined. "I would look so smashing with wings! Like I did before, oh those wings where so beautiful!"**

"**They also burst into flames when ya decided ta show off." Applejack reminded her.**

"**You know what this means?" Pinkie said. "This means I need to throw a Twilight is an Alicorn party!"**

"**Maybe later." Twilight said. "I've got a lot of adjusting I need to do."**

"**Is Celestia going to train you in your Alicorn magic?" Shooting Star asked.**

"**I don't know," Twilight replied. "I'm guessing I'm going to be staying in Canterlot for awhile."**

"**You don't even know?" Rarity asked.**

"**No," Twilight admitted. "I'm just guessing at this point. All I know is I hope to come back to Ponyville someday."**

"**Excuse me everypony?" A voice asked, all in the room turned to see Cadence standing there. The pink Alicorn smiled when she saw Twilight. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but Auntie Tia wants to see Shooting Star, and I want to talk to Twilight."**

**Shooting Star left the room and after getting hugs from her friends, so did Twilight as she left with her foal sitter.**

** XXXXX**

**As Twilight walked with Cadence she noticed she was quiet more somber than what Twilight was used to. Cadence looked at Twilight as she came to a halt. She finally noticed that Twilight was slightly taller than her. That thought brought tears to her eyes.**

"**Cadence?" Twilight asked.**

"**I'm fine Twi," Cadence said as she dried her tears. "I just wasn't prepared to see you as an Alicorn. Look at you, you're beautiful."**

"**I feel the same I did as a unicorn." Twilight admitted. "I thought I would feel weird with my wings, but now I have them, it feels like they were always there. I'm still waiting for it to all sink in."**

"**It won't be pleasant when it does," Cadence said shuddering at the thought. **

"**How did you take it?" Twilight asked.**

"**I refused to eat or drink for three days." Cadence admitted. "Auntie Tia finally told me, that it was a gift. I accepted that. I know I'll outlive those I love, even Armor. I know though that he will live on through our fillies and colts."**

"**You mean?" Twilight asked.**

"**Well not yet," Cadence said with a smile. "I'm hopeful though."**

"**So what do I do when it all comes crashing down?" Twilight asked. "Who will I go to?"**

"**Your friends." Cadence replied. "You know they will be there for you. Besides you also have me, Luna and Celestia."**

"**I just hope I'll have time to live a normal live before being crowned as a Princess." Twilight whimpered.**

"**I don't know many mares that saved Equestria three times over and prevented the Crystal Empire from falling to Sombra. Who would call that normal." Cadence said with a smile as she began walking with Twilight by her side.**

"**Do you think Princess Celestia will make me a Princess soon?" Twilight asked.**

"**No way to tell," Cadence replied. "She would have to hold a coronation, just to be proper. You are the Princess of Magic, after all."**

"**The Princess of Magic?" Twilight questioned as her eyes grew wide and began to twitch. As she stopped dead in her tracks.**

**As if she sensed that Twilight would lose her mind, Cadence wrapped her wings around the purple Alicorn. "It's ok Twilight." She purred. "None of this is official, this all needs Auntie Tia's approval. You know she won't put you in anything she doesn't think you can handle."**

"**So now what do I do?" Twilight asked.**

"**Well I rudely took you away from your friends," Cadence admitted. "So you should go back and talk to them. Auntie Tia will want to talk to you but I'm sure she'll let you know when."**

"**Ok," Twilight agreed. "Bye Cadence!"**

**Cadence waved her hoof as Twilight left, she smiled. She remembered when Twilight was a filly telling her how special she was. She indeed was special, and now an Alicorn. A tear rolled down her muzzle, for better or for worse this is what Twilight was now. Cadence just hoped it was for better.**

** XXXXX**

**Twilight slowly made her way back to where Applejack was staying. She glanced at her wings, she knew Rainbow Dash would want to teach her stunts, but what about basic flying? Would Dash want to teach her something as boring as that? If she had to stay in Canterlot what would happen to her friends?**

**Twilight sighed as she walked, she then saw a small purple dragon waddling towards her. She smiled at Spike as she used her magic to place her dragon on her back.**

"**Bored?" she asked.**

"**Kinda," Spike replied. "They just talk about girly stuff or boring stuff. Wait until you get back to Ponyville! Everyone will flip when they see your wings."**

"**That's if I go back," Twilight sighed. "The Princess might keep me here, to learn to use my new powers."**

**Spike said nothing as they went into Applejack's room, where Twilight was instantly hugged by Pinkie Pie.**

"**So ya gonna be coming back with us?" Applejack asked.**

"**I don't know," Twilight answered. "I just want to spend this time with you girls."**

"**But of course," Rarilty replied. "Even if you are kept here, I'll visit often, I've even bring Sweetie Belle along, when she's not busy with school."**

"**I'll come too," Fluttershy offered. "My little animal friends, won't mind if I keep food out for them."**

"**Me too!" Pinkie exclaimed as she bounced in place. "We can have a party!"**

"**You know I'll be here," Rainbow Dash said. "Academy students hang here all the time."**

"**Ah'll come too Twi." Applejack said.**

**Then all eyes were on a little dragon. He looked at Twilight and didn't know what to do or say. He loved Twilight, she was his older sister and mother in one pony. Sure she yelled, but only because she cared. **

**Still he had friends in Ponyville, he didn't know what to do.**

"**You don't have to tell me now Spike." Twilight said. "I might go back to Ponyville with you. I just don't know, and I won't know until I hear from Celestia herself."**

**With that said the seven friends talked, and Twilight enjoyed every minute of it.**

** XXXXX**

**Shooting Star walked the final stretch to Celestia's throne room. She saw two royal guards who said nothing as the black mare walked past them. She swallowed hard and entered the throne room. She saw Celestia sitting there in her usual royal garments, the ones she lost in the early morning battle already being replaced.**

"**Hello Shooting Star," Celestia said. "Forgive Luna not being here, but she had restless morning. She will speak with you come sunset."**

"**Am I still going to Ponyville?" Shooting star asked cutting right to the chase.**

"**Yes," Celestia replied. "Though you will remain Luna's student. Twilight's ascension into an Alicorn has forced my hoof in this manner. Still I have seen how they accept you, and feel that it would help you grow. Luna feels the same I assure you."**

"**Do you think this is a good idea?" Shooting Star dared to ask.**

"**I do," Celestia replied. "I understand and respect your reservations Star. However I see the potential you could reach in Ponyville, among friends. You have already taken the hardest step Shooting Star, the rest is easy. I do have a favor to ask of you once you get to Ponyville."**

"**What's that?" Shooting Star asked.**

"**Write me." Celestia said with a smile.**

"**Twilight writes you," Shooting Star said. "She's your student, not me. Why do you want me to write?"**

"**Do you plan on learning about friendship?" Celestia asked.**

"**Well, yeah." Star replied.**

** "Then, writing to me should be easy." Celestia said. "Of course these will be shared with Luna. She is your teacher after all."**

** "Then why write you?" Shooting Star asked.**

** "A good start for our relationship." Celestia said with a smile. "Worry not, Luna knows and approve of this as well."**

** "I just feel like an outsider," Shooting Star admitted. "That they only tolerate me because they feel they have to."**

** "Friendship takes work Shooting Star," Celestia said. "It's a bumpy road, somepony could be a bad friend or a fake friend, and hurt you. I have faith however, faith that good friends will find each other. I have faith Shooting Star, that you have six friends gathered, and one here who will miss you greatly."**

** On cue a yellow and white blur streaked in and crushed Star in a tight hug while bawling the entire time.**

"**Surprise." Shooting Star gasped. "Can't….breath…" **

"**Yourgoingtoleaveandforgetabo utmeandIllhavetofindnewfrien dsandIdontwanna!" Surprise blubbered.**

"**I won't forget about you Surprise," Shooting Star assured. "You where my first friend. In fact, Princess Celestia?"**

"**Yes?" Celestia answered.**

"**I'll write you on one condition." Shooting Star said.**

"**What would that be?" Celestia asked.**

"**You let Surprise read my lessons too, and she visits me in Ponyville." Shooting Star said.**

**Celestia looked at Surprise who was nodding her head so fast it was a blur.**

"**Very well," Celestia replied. "I hereby decree that Surprise has access to all of Shooting Star's friendship reports, and will visit monthly."**

**Surprise hugged the black coated mare tightly before zooming off in a streak. Shooting Star smiled at Celestia.**

"**Thank you Princess." She said.**

"**You will learn much in Ponyville," Celestia said. "You will face dangers, but also make friends. I'm sure the times there will make it well worth your time. Now return to your friends, and send Twilight Sparkle to me. I wish inform her of what I've decided now she's an Alicorn."**

**Shooting Star bowed before leaving.**

** XXXXX**

"**Oh no!" Fluttershy squeaked in despair. "Where did my little Angel run off to?"**

**The others looked at the animal caretaker, all was well until Applejack made mention of them not seeing Angel for some time. At that mention Fluttershy began to worry and pacing.**

"**Relax Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said as she hovered lounging on her back. "The little guy can take care of himself."**

"**Oh no," Fluttershy insisted. "He's too small, and delicate, what if he meets up with those mean garden animals?"**

**Pinkie Pie, who was being Pinkie Pie was all over the small room. She peeked under the bed and reached her hooves. She then placed the bunny she found in front of her.**

"**Oh Angel!" Fluttershy cried as she zoomed over to her pet bunny.**

"**Well that's taken care of dear, with minimal drama." Rarity stated.**

**Twilight just smiled with a small nod, she didn't say much, and she just enjoyed her time with her friends. She turned her head with all the others when Shooting Star trotted in, she was smiling.**

"**I'm still going to Ponyville!" she announced happily.**

"**That's great sugarcube." Applejack said.**

"**I can make you a fabulous dress." Rarity squealed.**

"**And throw a super fun party!" Pinkie said as she bounced.**

"**That's wonderful." Fluttershy said.**

**Shooting star looked at Twilight, she smiled at the Alicorn, a sincere one. "She wants to see you." Star said.**

"**Thanks Star," Twilight said. "I'm glad you're coming to Ponyville."**

"**I hope to work with you there." Shooting star said hopefully.**

"**Yeah," Twilight said as she left. "Me too."**

** XXXXX**

**Twilight slowly made her way to Celestia's throne room, while she knew she should hurry, she just didn't feel the need. She was more interested on how she changed, aside from being taller and having wings and a slightly deeper more rich voice. She felt magic inside her, like she could float an Ursa Minor all day and not feel tired. Then was her teleportation magic, Celestia helped her with the spell to get them back to Canterlot from the Badlands, but Twilight was certain she would have been able to do it herself.**

**She thought of the recently resolved conflict between the Changelings. It wasn't perfect, she doubted Chrysalis and Celestia would ever see eye to eye about anything. There was much more to the animosity between Celestia and Chrysalis than meets the eye. Twilight sighed as she reached the door to the throne room. She made sure her wings where tucked at her side and took a steadying breath.**

**She entered and saw Celestia, once again in her regal vestments. The sun Matriarch smiled at her student.**

"**You wanted to see me Princess?" Twilight asked.**

"**Please Twilight," Celestia said. "Call me Celestia. After all when you are coronated, it will be Princess Twilight."**

"**C-coronated?" Twilight asked her features losing all color. "Like a princess coronated, like courts, and nobles and being silently judged?"**

"**Twilight.." Celestia started.**

"**I can't deal with this," Twilight said hyperventilating. "I have friends, a home, a can't lose it to mountains of paperwork. How will I eat, how will I sleep?"**

"**Twilight!" Celestia said more forcefully. She went to her student and wrapped her wings around her. She was about to speak when a thundering was heard and Princess Luna burst in her face betraying panic.**

"**You are going to let her attend the courts?" Luna asked half hysterical.**

"**Sister," Celestia sighed. "Did you cast a scrying spell to spy on us?"**

"**Tis good I did!" Luna yelled.**

"**Sister, please calm yourself, you as well Twilight." Celestia said remaining calm despite the two nervous wrecks in the room. Celestia waited for Luna to stop pacing and sit still and for Twilight to stop shaking. "Now, I don't know where the two of you gets your facts."**

"**I'm an Alicorn." Twilight whimpered.**

"**With much to learn," Celestia said. "You will be coronated as Princess of Magic at some time, but no time soon. I would never dream of putting you in a court session, there is a reason only I attend those." She gave her sister a dirty look.**

"**I didn't even do anything!" Luna cried. "I only threatened to incinerate him! He kept calling me Nightmare Moo!"**

"**Nightmare Moo?" Twilight asked confused.**

"**Judge Hard Justice, liked to tease Luna," Celestia said. "He liked to make fun of her weight. One time he took it too far and Luna took exception, she hasn't sat in a court session since."**

"**What about me, and Ponyville? How will they act when they see I'm an Alicorn?" Twilight whimpered.**

"**I already was in contact with The Mayor," Celestia said. "I tried hard to make the change of subtle as possible. They town often turns to you in moments of crisis, I fear that won't change. As an Alicorn, they'll expect much from you. Some demands will be outrageous."**

"**What do you mean?" Twilight asked.**

"**I have been asked to destroy the sun after a pony got sunburned." Celestia said. "Others have asked me to make it warmer in the winter and cooler in the summer."**

"**Can you even do that?" Twilight asked.**

"**I'm afraid not," Celestai replied. "I can only lower and raise the sun, I have no control over how warm the sun gets. The blame always falls upon me, the worst was that one time…" Celestia stopped the tears overwhelming her.**

"**Princess?" Twilight asked going to her mentor and trying to wrap her wings around her.**

"**There was a Pegasus named Sun Charger who led the weather team." Celestia said. "She was much like Rainbow Dash, brave, bold, fearless. We were in the middle of a heat wave so intense that no Pegasus dared take flight. She saw how much Ponyville needed water and took flight. It cost her, dearly."**

"**She died of heat exhaustion," Luna continued. "I was in the moon at the time, but Tia told me of this."**

"**I faced a revolt of angry Pegasus." Celestia said. "I was called cold, uncaring, that if I really cared I would have told the sun to be not as hot. I told them, that I had no power over the sun. It was then a stallion named Storm Wind stepped up."**

"**He's the founder of the Wonderbolts!" Twilight said.**

"**Yes," Celestia said. "With the help of him and his team, I was able to prevent a revolt. The weather team went from a sparse group to every Pegasus that could achieve over five wing power. Now his daughter is leader."**

"**Rainbow Dash?" Twilight questioned. "She never told me."**

"**I wouldn't imagine she would," Celestia mused. "From what I have glimpsed from Storm Wind, he and Rainbow Dash aren't all that close."**

"**That's terrible." Twilight whispered. "What about her mother?"**

"**Thou should ask Rainbow Dash herself." Luna interrupted.**

"**Twilight," Celestia said getting back on track. "I have made arrangements for Applejack to be cleared to leave, despite doctors concern of her health. You have much to do my pupil. Luna will you excuse us?"**

**The Princess of the night nodded as she left, leaving Twilight with Celestia. Twilight looked at Celestia whose face was impassive. "Come with me." Celestia said. "I need to show you this." Her horn glowed gold and the two found themselves in a familiar room. Twilight noticed it was the basement in the castle in the Crystal Empire. She was facing a door, the door that showed her, her worst fear.**

"**I know this door," Twilight whispered.**

"**Yes," Celestia said. "It's a gateway to your worst fear. Twilight, what did the door show you?**

"**I failed," Twilight said hanging her head. "You wanted no part of me, you ended our student teacher relationship. I was so afraid of letting you down, even when I sent Spike to bring the crystal to Cadence, I was still afraid."**

"**I told you then it was a different sort of test," Celestia said. "I meant that, I never expected you to bring the heart to Cadence, I hoped you would find a way and you did. You put others ahead of yourself, while you would have freed yourself, it would take time you didn't have."**

"**That is why I passed you, because you showed me you knew the meaning of sacrifice. You showed that this morning, when you gave your life to keep me safe. That is why Philomena and PeeWee came to you along with mother and father."**

"**Mother and Father?" Twilight asked. "They are your parents?! Then what was the test really for? Is this my next step?"**

"**Part of it," Celestia admitted. "You will be tested in your new duties in Ponyville. Come now let's go back home."**

"**Right," Twilight agreed as she took a step she yelped in pain. After getting a worried looking from Celestia Twilight just smiled sheepishly. "Something just poked me."**

**Celestia nodded and her horn glowed gold. If either of them saw the tiny shard of dark crystal that Twilight stepped on, they would be worried. Now in the crystal Kingdom a low laughter echoed on the breeze**

** XXXXX**

**In a golden flash they returned to Canterlot. As the theme with the still young day Twilight heard yelling.**

"**Get that thing away from me!" Applejack screamed.**

"**Please Applejack," Nurse Redheart pleaded. "They have to do this."**

"**Ah'm not bein carted out!" Applejack yelled.**

"**Is there a problem?" Celestia asked.**

"**Applejack refuses to follow hospital protocol." Nurse Redheart said.**

"**Come on AJ," Twilight begged. "Let them do their job, I promise you can walk with us to the train station." She looked around. "Where is everypony else?"**

"**Star is gonna go talk to Luna, Rarity an the others are on their by, but Rarity said something bout window shoppin," Applejack grumped. "Fine jus haul me out so Ah can get on mah hooves again."**

**Twilight looked at her teacher, her mentor and her friend all in one. The two Alicorns nuzzled each other.**

"**You make me so proud." Celestia said with a smile.**

"**Thank you Celestia." Twilight said as she left with her mentor.**

"**Your friends are on their way," Celestia said. "Shooting Star will join you when she's done. How do you feel Applejack?" she turned to head to greet the farm pony.**

"**Ah don't know what all the fuss was about." Applejack muttered. "Ah've taken worse than what Ah got from her."**

"**You are very noble and brave." Celestia said proudly. "Farewell for now my little ponies."**

"**Bye!" Applejack called as she waved a hoof. **

**She then walked with Twilight.**

"**Did you really go hoof to hoof with Chrysalis?" Twilight asked.**

"**Sure did," Applejack said proudly. "She learned a farm pony ain't nopony ta mess with. Ah'm glad yer back Twi, Ah don't know what we woulda done without ya. Ya are gonna go back ta Ponyville with us ain't ya?"**

"**The Princess made me protector of Ponyville," Twilight said. "I'll need you girls more than ever."**

"**Ain't nuthin we can't whoop." Applejack bragged.**

"**I sure hope so." Twilight said wistfully. "Our lives won't be the same."**

"**Things will be fine." Applejack said. "Ya got us an we won't desert ya. Ya don't mind hangin behind a bit do ya?"**

"**Sure," Twilight agreed. "How come?"**

"**Well," Applejack started. "As she was bout to leave Princess Luna asked to see her in her chambers. Star looked mighty nervous, I thought if I was there she would feel a lil bit better betcha she would feel better with two of us there."**

"**Sure," Twilight said. "Sure beats shopping with Rarity."**

**The two friends shared a laugh as they sat down and talked while waiting for their newest friend.**

** XXXXX **

**Shooting Star nervously approached the private chambers of Princess Luna, the double doors opens as soon as she got close. After taking a deep breath she entered.**

**The chambers where adorned in royal blue, black and gold colors. It almost seemed that she entered the night sky itself. She tore her attention from the chambers and focused on the mare seated on her throne. When she became Luna's student a year ago, she felt nervous, anxious almost ready to faint. She felt those same sensations now as she looked at her teacher.**

**Unlike Celestia who would almost always have a warm smile on her face. Luna was impassive, she kept her eyes on her student almost like she was sizing her up. Shooting Star let her eyes wander to a statue of Nightmare Moon, her blood ran cold.**

"**A reminder of my past," Luna said. "Tis still odd to me, that I have been freed for only two years. I have not many I can call friend, I am proud to call thee friend. Tia told thee what we require of thee?"**

"**Yes." Shooting Star replied.**

"**Tis a big change," Luna warned. "Thou will be leaving the safety of Canterlot and venturing into area's unfamiliar to thee."**

"**I can handle it." Shooting Star said with all confidence.**

"**I know thou can handle it," Luna said with a smile. "Tis why I trust thou, I know thou will make me very proud." She wrapped her wings around her student in a hug. Luna let go and her horn glowed Indigo as she floated Shooting Star's saddlebags onto her flank.**

"**Thank you Princess Luna," Shooting Star said as she bowed before her mentor and friend.**

"**Tis I who should offer thanks," Luna said. "Thou hast shown me that not all ponykind fears me for what I was. Thank you Shooting Star, and please, stay in touch." She ended with a wink.**

**Shooting Star nodded though her tears where starting to show.**

"**Shooting Star?" Luna asked becoming concerned. "Art thou well?"**

"**I'm fine," Shooting Star choked. "I'm sorry I have to go!"**

"**Star!" Luna cried. "Wait!"**

**But the black mare had already run out, leaving a confused Luna behind. **

**XXXXX**

**Applejack and Twilight waited outside of Luna's chambers after being shown the way by one of Luna's Night guard. The Night guard was Luna's personal guard, much like Celestia's Royal Guard. The major difference was most of Luna's Pegasus had their wings transformed to Bat's wings.**

"**Think I would look good with bats wings?" Twilight joked.**

"**Let me get used to yer real wings first Twi." Applejack muttered.**

"**I'm going to need to learn proper wing care." Twilight commented.**

"**Maybe Fluttershy can help ya with that." Applejack said thoughtfully. "Ya know Rainbow is gonna trip over herself to teach ya fancy stunts. Ah gotta admit, they look purty."**

"**Thanks AJ." Twilight said. "I just hope that things don't change that much when I get back to Ponyville."**

"**Now doncha go frettin bout that!" Applejack scolded. "Ya got us an when have we ever letcha down?"**

"**Your right AJ." Twilight admitted wrapping a wing around the farm pony. Applejack leaned into the hug, Twilight blushed at first but said nothing. **

**Then to break the moment the doors to Luna's chamber opened and Shooting Star came out. She looked at the two with a tear streaked muzzled before galloping off. As they were about to go after her they heard a voice call out.**

"**Stop!"**

**They say Luna looking very distraught gallop out of her chambers.**

"**What happened?" Applejack asked.**

"**I know what happened," Twilight answered, drawing a look from Luna. "She feels like you don't want her Princess Luna."**

"**That it absurd!" Luna shouted using her royal canterlot accent.**

"**I'm Celestia's top student," Twilight continued looking the angry Princess of Night in the face. "When she asked me to go to Ponyville and to make friends I took offense to it. While what you did was different, and I'm certain you didn't see this happening. Shooting Star feels like you don't want her."**

"**That is untrue!" Luna yelled and took a menacing step forward.**

"**Ya might wanna let this one go Twi." Applejack advised, she knew Luna had a bad temper and wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of a burst of anger. The farm pony just held her tongue as she watched a tense face off.**

** XXXXX**

**Shooting Star galloped as fast as her hooves could take her, she was blinded by tears and ran full speed. She ran until she hit something, or rather somepony.**

"**Star?" Shining Armor asked. "What's wrong?"**

"**Why do you care?" she yelled jabbing an angry hoof at him.**

"**Come on Star," Shining Armor coaxed. "What has you so upset?"**

"**I was being told I was going to Ponyville," Star started. "Then I got sad and tried to leave, but she noticed, she called after me but I didn't listen to her! She must hate me now! Why did I have to be so emotional?"**

"**Just go back and talk to her." Shining Armor told her. Star looked down, but Armor raised her chin with his hoof. "You can do this Star."**

"**Thanks Armor," Shooting Star said as she hugged the Captian of the Guard. She then galloped off.**

**Shining Armor looked behind him and saw his wife Princess Cadence who just smiled warmly as her husband as she nuzzled him.**

'**She'll be fine." Cadence assured him.**

"**I know." Armor replied.**

"**She's quite the mare." Cadence teased.**

"**That she is." Shining Armor replied.**

"**Almost like anypony else would have been sloppy seconds."**

"**Yeah." Came the reply of a stallion not paying attention. However when he said those words and saw Cadence's frown he knew what he did wrong. "I mean..ummm…oh look at the time."**

**He horn glowed but so did Cadence's thus cancelling his teleportation spell. He looked at the pink alicorn who gave him a teasing smile.**

"**Gotcha." She whispered before skipping off with a big grin. Shining Armor smiled at his wife's playfulness.**

** XXXXX**

"**Listen Luna," Twilight started holding her ground against the angry night ruler. "I know you didn't mean to upset Star."**

"**I didn't," Luna said calming down. "Did this ever happen with you and Tia?"**

"**You where there yer highness," Applejack said. "After we used the elements ta free ya, is when Princess Celestia sent Twi ta Ponyville full time."**

"**I think it was all just a misunderstanding." Twilight dared to say. "She didn't want you to see her sad. When you did, she panicked and ran off."**

"**Princess Luna!" Shooting star called as she galloped towards her as fast as possible skidding to a stop before her teacher. "I'm…..so…sorry" she wheezed out between gulps for air.**

"**Dost thou want to go to Ponyville?" A very confused Luna asked. When she saw an out of breath Shooting Star nod. "Then why didst thou become sad before?"**

"**Sometimes when a pony leaves the only friends she knows," Applejack reasoned. "She tends ta feel down. She shouldn't though, she's got tons of friends jus waitin fer her ta say howdy in Ponyville."**

"**I see," Luna said as she tapped her chin with her hoof. "So leaving me made her sad?"**

"**I'll miss you Luna," Shooting Star said. "I am sad about not being able to see you personally every day. I know that this is for the best though."**

**Luna approached Shooting Star and embraced her with her wings. "Thou didst make me proud. I'm sure thou will continue to make me proud. Now go! Thou hast a train to catch."**

"**Omigosh!" Twilight cried. "Our train! We have to go girls! If we all run top speed and ignore exhaustion we can reach the station in time for the other girls to drag us onto the train!"**

"**Twilight Sparkle." Luna said and she tapped Twilight's horn with her hoof.**

"**Right." Twilight sighed. "Ok girls gather round, thank you Luna."**

**Luna simply smiled as she watched the small group leave in a purple flash. She had every faith that Shooting Star would do her proud.**

** XXXXX**

"**No! No! No!" Rarity said tossing garments behind her and onto a reluctant Fluttershy. "Eeerrgh! None of this will do! Let's go girls!"**

**Pinkie Pie bounced out followed by Rainbow Dash, Spike helped unbury Fluttershy from the mountain of rejected garments. Fluttershy walked next to Rarity who had Spike on her back.**

"**Are you ok Rarity?" Fluttershy asked. "Shopping normally makes you happy."**

"**My heart just isn't into it dear," Rarity sighed. "I really hoped shopping would cheer me up after, well, this horrid morning."**

"**But Twilight's ok now." Spike said.**

"**You should talk to Twilight." Fluttershy suggested, then after Rarity gave the timid mare a hard look. "You know, if you want to." Her ears drooped.**

"**No," Rarity sighed. "Your right, I do need to talk to Twilight, WAIT! The train!" she broke into a gallop followed by Fluttershy. **

**Luck was with them, when they reached the station Pinkie was already there bidding a tearful goodbye to Surprise. Rainbow Dash was flying around. A flash of purple light brought Twilight, Applejack and Shooting Star.**

**Pinkie Pie bid a quick farewell to Surprise before she bounced on the train. The others followed and went to their car with Rarity lagging behind. The fashionista sat down outside on the outside porch of the car. The others noticed this with great worry.**

"**Ok," Applejack said. "So what's with Rarity?"**

"**I think she's depressed." Spike said. "Like really depressed."**

"**After what she saw this morning I don't blame her." Twilight said.**

"**I mean **_**really**_** depressed." Spike stressed.**

"**I heard you the first time Spike." Twilight said growing annoyed.**

"**She's didn't like shopping!" Fluttershy blurted. All eyes turned towards the yellow mare that in turn hid behind her mane. **

**All at once the car filled with voices suggesting what was wrong and how to fix it. Shooting Star saw it as little more than total chaos, she saw Spike waddle towards her. She used her magic to float the dragon onto her back. She joined Rarity only to see she was sobbing.**

"**I'm so pathetic!" Rarity wailed. "I'm such a horrible friend! Look at me! I used to be somepony!"**

**Shooting Star gave Spike a confused look.**

"**Rarity are you ok?" Shooting Star asked.**

"**I think I'm going through a mid life crisis," Rarity whined. "Wait I'm only Eight teen. I'm going through a pre mid life crisis!"**

"**So you didn't feel like shopping." Spike said. "Not the end of the world."**

"**We all had a tough morning," Shooting Star said. Shooting star noticed a lavender wing through the window in the door.**

"**I know we had a rough morning." Rarity admitted. "I wasn't prepared to see what I saw."**

"**I don't think anypony here was." Shooting Star comforted. "You can talk to me if you ever want to, since I'll be in Ponyville."**

"**Well," Rarity said. "I will have to make you a dress, the Grand Galloping Gala is but four months away. Then all the ponies who will want me to make dresses, oh I'll be busy!" Rarity came to life animated at the thought of gaining business. "Hate to run, but I must be off, we'll be in Ponyville soon and I've oh so much to do!"**

**Rarity squealed as she burst through the door, not noticing the sounds of door on fur as she hit Twilight on her way to join the others. Shooting Star ran to Twilight who was still on her hooves.**

"**Thanks for letting me handle that," Star said.**

"**We're all friends here Star." Twilight said. "You're going to love Ponyville!"**

** Shooting Star nodded as she joined her new friends. As she watched Ponyville come closer and closer she smiled. This was her new life and she was going to love it here!**

** END CHAPTER 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPILOUGE**

** In the left wing of Canterlot Castle, dwelled the historian known as Knowledge Seeker. He was infamous for his public dislike of Princess Celestia. So it would surprise any passerby who saw the Regal White Mare knocking at his chambers door.**

** The cranky historian glared at Celestia before allowing her in and poking his head out to see if anypony had followed.**

** "So all when as I predicted?" Knowledge seeker asked.**

** "It did," Celestia said. "Nopony is here but you and I, you can drop the act, Starswirl."**

** A wave of shock passed through his face then his horn glowed, and in placed of Knowledge Seeker was Starswirl the Bearded. A stallion who is supposed to be dead.**

** "How long did you know?" Starswirl asked.**

** "Long enough," Celestia replied. "I hope you have a good reason for this."**

** "It's not over," Starswirl said. "There is still grave danger and you know it. Nightmare Moon, Discord, the Changelings, Sombra, only the start. She's coming back Celestia for what you took from her." He pointed a hoof at her crown.**

** Celestia's eyes went wide with a gasp. "How?" Celestia asked. "She's been gone for over a thousand years."**

** "So have I," Starswirl said. "She escaped Tartarus, she bidding her time Celestia. She's watched you from beyond, she knows your weaknesses."**

** "Regardless," Celestia said. "I will defend my subjects from her, should she return."**

** "What if she turns one of them against you?" Starswirl asked.**

** "She wouldn't," Celestia whispered. **

** "Let's hope your right Celestia." Starswirl said. "For Equestria's sake."**

** XXXXX**

** In the Badlands once again there was a sign of activity as a purple glow faded leaving a Lavender Alicorn. She looked around and saw a tall slender black form with a teal mane.**

** "I see you got my message." Chrysalis said.**

** "I warned you," Twilight snarled.**

** "I meant no harm," Chrysalis said. "I wanted to talk to you and you alone."**

** "I'm listening." Twilight said.**

** "Eighteen years ago I did use my magic on you," Chrysalis said. "I did save you, despite what that old nag Celestia tells you. She used her magic to remove my magic."**

** "Why tell me this?" Twilight asked.**

** "I hate Celestia," Chrysalis snarled. "With all my heart I hate her and I will always hate her. The day that nag dies I'll be the happiest changeling in Equestria." Twilight took a menacing step forward her horn glowing. "That being said, I don't hate you, despite you thwarting my plans. I'll work with you to work at peace with our two people. I will help you when you need it."**

** "Why?" Twilight asked.**

** "Celestia and I will never see eye to eye," Chrysalis said. "Too much history between us I will explain to you at a later date. I see a lot of me in you Twilight, and maybe if circumstances where different, we could have been friends. That's why I am offering my help to you if you need it."**

** "I accept," Twilight said. "You have to promise to tell me what happened between you and Celestia."**

** The Changeling Queen approached Twilight Sparkle and offered her hoof. "We have a deal then."**

** Twilight shook the offered hoof. At that point Ponykind and the Changelings entered a truce. Twilight was sure she would not have to ask for Chrysalis' help. Oh how wrong she would be.**

** END CHRYSALIS' REVENGE**


End file.
